keep your faith and guard your heart
by grapes-day
Summary: Riley Matthews walked out of her own wedding when she realized that the man at the altar would never love her the way she deserved to be loved. Since then, she has guarded her heart. And she does it well – until the day she meets Lucas Friar. Rucas. Based loosely on 1 Girl Nation's 'Guard Your Heart'.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Riley Matthews walked out of her own wedding when she realized that the man at the altar would never love her the way she deserved to be loved. Since then, she has guarded her heart. And she does it well – until the day she meets Lucas Friar.  
 **A/N:** This fic was loosely inspired by 1 Girl Nation's song 'Guard Your Heart'.

* * *

1 year ago…

"Do you, Jordan Miller, take Riley Matthews to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

She furrows her eyebrows at the way his eyes flit to the right. He takes in a subtle breath of air before he looks back at her, giving her a smile that does not reach his eyes. She turns her head slightly in the direction that he was previously looking at, and her breath hitches.

Sitting in the third row is a beautiful blonde woman, her own eyes filled with sorrow as she gives Riley a sad smile before she looks down. It is as though she cannot witness what is supposed to be the best moment of Riley's life. And Riley knows why.

The bride looks back at the man who is supposed to be her husband in a few moments. All he has to utter are two words. Two words, and she will be his wife. Two words, and she will be enough for him. Two words from him, then two words from her, and she will be his and he will be hers forever.

"I do," he says, and with those two words, she knows.

"And do you, Riley Matthews, take Jordan Miller as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

He will never be hers. His heart will always belong to that woman in the third row. Riley will never be enough for him.

She takes a deep breath before she says, "I don't."

* * *

Gasps resonate throughout the hall, and Riley gives Jordan a sad smile. Behind her, her best friend asks her if she is sure while her parents walk towards them.

Hurt clouds her when Jordan looks at her in confusion but his relief is evident. Once again, his eyes flit to the woman in the third row, and Riley knows that she has made the right decision.

She turns to face Farkle, her childhood friend who is supposed to ordain their marriage. Instead of the bright smile he always gives her, he nods at her somberly but also encouragingly. He has been trying to tell her for months, and he is glad that she has realized before it was too late.

"I don't," Riley repeats more confidently.

"Riley – "

"It's always going to be her, isn't it?" she asks as she steps forward. Jordan blinks at her, seemingly lost for words as her parents and their friends gather around them.

"Riley, honey, now is not the time to let your insecurities – "

"It is," Jordan cuts her mother off, and her heart breaks at how sure he sounds. He steps forward and takes her hand, squeezing it as he continues, "I'm sorry, Riley. I didn't want to hurt you."

She pulls her hand away and laughs humorlessly, "How's that working out?"

He sighs, apology masking his handsome face, unable to say anything. She feels her best friend's hand on her shoulder, not feeling relieved at all when Maya squeezes her shoulder.

"Riley," Maya says softly and she turns to her best friend.

"I'm tired, Peaches," she smiles through the tears that are threatening to spill.

"I know, honey," her best friend takes her hand and pulls her gently away from the altar. Riley is aware of the whispers that are echoing through the hall as they leave, and she stops at the third row.

The blonde woman stands up as Riley regards her. Riley swallows the bile in her throat, and once again, blinks back the tears in her eyes. Her voice shakes as she addresses the woman, "Don't let him go again."

The woman shakes her head and starts, "Riley – "

"I wish you both the best," Riley gulps. "And I hope that you both live happily ever after, Clara."

"Riley," his voice stops her and she purses her lips.

"I wish you both the best," she repeats, not looking at either of them.

It hurts because for the first time in her life, she does not mean what she says. It hurts because she hopes that they never get their happiness, and that they will feel at least a fraction of the ache that she is feeling in her heart right now. It hurts because as much as she knows that Jordan will never love her as much as he loves Clara, there is still a hope in her that wishes that he would.

There is still hope in her that he will say something – anything – to make her stay and walk back to the altar so that they can spend the rest of their lives together. There is still that hope that he will assure her that she, Riley Matthews, is the one for him. There is still that shred of hope that she is desperately clinging on to that is begging her to believe that she is worthy of his love.

Instead, he says, "Thank you, Riley."

And just like that, she lets go of the hope of any future that they will have together.

With her head held high, she walks out of the wedding hall with her best friends and family by her side.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys think I should continue this? I've enjoyed writing it so far but I have been afraid of not getting the characterisation right. Gahhhh**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Here's to hoping that you enjoy this chapter! The text in Italics occurs in the past.**

* * *

Present day…

"Peaches, she is Godzilla, I tell you!"

"Riley, that is your mother –"

"Godzilla!"

He looks up from the book he is reading, amused, and observes the two women who have just entered the subway. One of them is a blonde who is looking at her companion with amusement, her eyebrows raised and her mouth curled with humor. She is holding on to the railing with one hand, while her companion holds on to her arm.

'Peaches' looks vaguely familiar, and Lucas is trying to wreck his brains to figure out where he has seen her before when her brunette companion turns her head around for a moment and steals his breath away.

She is beautiful, with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and beautiful bright eyes. Exasperation clouds her pretty face and her cheeks are pink, probably from the cold from outside. She locks eyes with him for a moment, and his heart skips a beat.

He gives her a small nod and a smile, and she does the same. She turns back to her friend and lets go of her companion's arm to brush her hair out of her face, her voice suddenly softer as she whispers to the blonde. He is about to go back to the book he was reading earlier when the train comes to an abrupt halt and he looks up just in the nick of time.

It is as though things are happening in slow motion as he watches her lose her balance. Her arms flail wildly as she moves backwards and he holds out his hands to catch her, pulling her onto his lap.

Red tinges her already pink cheeks, and she says, "Hi. We were just talking about you."

His heart soars at that, and he looks down shyly for a moment before grinning back at her.

"I'm Lucas," he introduces himself and she smiles at him.

"I love it," her eyes widen adorably at her own words and she grimaces. "I'm Riley."

She gets up as her friend walks over, and Lucas' eyes widen when he finally realizes who the blonde is.

"Maya? Maya Hart?"

"Lucas," she nods as a grin makes its way onto her face and Riley looks at both of them confusedly.

"You know each other?" she asks and Maya looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"We met at Zay's party last week," Maya tells her, amusement masking her pretty face as she grins at Riley. "You know, the one you abandoned me for?"

"Oh, you mean the one that I had to miss because I was sick?" Riley puts her hands on her hips as she looks at her friend with exasperation.

"Details," Maya waves her off and Riley snorts. "Hey Huckleberry, where are you heading to?"

"Back to Zay's, actually," he tells them. "I'm living with him until my apartment gets sorted."

Maya turns to Riley and says, "Lucas is the new vet in the animal clinic opposite Zay's apartment. He moved from Texas about a month ago and –"

"Actually, why don't the three of us have coffee or something together so that we can get to know each other better?" he cuts her off, looking at Riley for her answer.

"Gee, Ranger Rick, I'd like that but I have a feeling that you actually only want to have coffee with Riley," Maya nudges Riley, the cheeky grin she has donned on making her look like a child on Christmas morning.

"Maya, Lucas asked the three of us –"

"Actually, I was just asking Maya along to be polite. No offense," he apologizes to the blonde and grins when she just shrugs, not at all affected. He faces Riley and asks, "So what do you say, Riley? Coffee?"

She smiles at him softly, and his heart soars when she says, "I would love that, Lucas. I know just the place."

They stare at each other, and Lucas blinks when Riley shyly looks away. Maya looks between them and Lucas feels the heat rise up his cheeks when he hears Maya say, "It's like I'm not even here."

* * *

 _Jordan drops by to collect his things two days later, and she is thankful when he comes alone. She feels numb as he packs his bags. Riley sits cross-legged on her bed as he walks around their – her – room, grabbing his items from the table. She blinks at him when he walks to her side of the bed, and stands beside her._

 _She looks up at him, blinking back the tears when he kisses her on her forehead. He whispers a goodbye, and leaves their – her – room. She hears the front door close behind him, and that is when she lets the tears fall again._

 _Heart-wrenching sobs wreck her frame as she clutches her chest, wanting nothing more than to feel numb again._

* * *

He is so whipped.

They end up talking for about three hours at Topanga's, and the more that he learns about her, the more he wants to see her again. The more he observes her little quirks, the greater his resolve is to have another date with her.

There is something about Riley Matthews that makes him feel giddy, like a teenage boy with his first crush. But there is also something about her that makes him feel as though he can do anything he wants to if he sets his mind to it.

She is laughing at a story that he has just told her of him and Zay in Texas when she sees the time on the clock. Her eyes widen in surprise as she checks her phone after, and she apologizes, "I'm so sorry, Lucas! I didn't realize how late it was. And you have to be at the clinic early tomorrow!"

Riley gets up and starts clearing their plates and cups, comfortably navigating through the space behind the counter. She waves for him to pick up the remaining utensils, and motions for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Can I take you out tomorrow? Like on a date?" he asks her when he passes her the last item in his hands, and he starts feeling foolish when she freezes.

He must have been reading her wrong all this while. He had thought that they had a connection, that the way she seemed to be so attentive to his stories meant that she is as into him as he is into her, but he must have misunderstood her.

She turns to face him, and for the first time since he met her a few hours ago, there is a sadness that lingers in her eyes. Her back straightens as she regards him, and she gives him a sad smile.

"You're a great guy, Lucas," she says, and he prepares himself for the oncoming rejection. "But I've just got out of a relationship and I'm really not ready to date anyone right now. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry."

No amount of preparation could have stopped his heart from aching the way it is right now. It is scary that after only a few hours together, he wants to continue spending time with her.

He wants to know this girl who could seem so happy and carefree at one time – like the way she had been when they were talking in the café – and then seem so sad the next – like she did when she turned him down.

"That's okay, Riley," he concedes. "Friends, though? I think I'd be dumb to let go of the girl who can rant about the Knicks for twenty minutes."

She lets out a surprised chuckle, holding out her hand. "I would like that, Lucas."

He takes it, and he knows that he is not the only one who feels the tingles on his skin when his large hand wraps around her smaller one. Her eyes go wide as she jumps slightly, and she gives him a nervous smile.

They stare at each other for a while, and Lucas is so sure that he can get lost in her pretty eyes.

Oh, he is so whipped.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful encouraging words to all of you who reviewed! Here's to hoping that you enjoy this chapter! The text in Italics are scenes that occur in the past.**

* * *

 _"She has been in there for three weeks, Cory! We need to get her out."_

 _"Topanga, she needs time."_

 _"How much time? She cannot just isolate herself – "_

 _"As much time as she needs, Topanga!" Riley hears her father hiss impatiently. Not for the first time, she is thankful for the way her father understands her and sad that her mother cannot see things through her point of view._

 _As much as Riley hates to admit it though, her mother is not exaggerating this time. Riley had cooped herself in her room for the first week, only coming out when she needed to use the bathroom. She had spent the rest of her time in her old bedroom, head buried in her pillow and thankful that her parents had not changed a thing about the room._

 _Her friends came and went through her bay window, more often than not just spending time with her in silence._

 _The next two weeks have been spent with her going to work before she returns back to her bed. She has not been able to return to her apartment – the one that she shared with Jordan – since he left her. She cannot, not when she sees him and the moments they spent together everywhere she turns in her house._

 _"You know, she can hear you. She's heartbroken, not deaf," her brother's exasperated tone makes her chuckle. Her eyes widen at the foreign sound. It has been a while since she laughed or smiled._

 _She slowly sits up, taking a deep breath before she gets up and makes her way to the dresser. Her breath hitches when she sees her reflection._

 _"Riley?" her brother peaks his head through the door and she blinks at him._

 _"Auggie," her voice croaks. "I'm a mess."_

 _Her brother nods compassionately, yet there is not a hint of pity in his eyes. He just wants her to stop hurting and be his sister again – that, she is most sure of. Auggie has always been one of the people to understand her, even when no one else did._

 _He walks towards her and takes her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "We're here, Riley."_

 _"Thank you, Auggie," she sniffs as she pulls him to her, hugging him tight. She curses the tears that flow down her cheeks. She had thought that she had run out of tears by now but she is so wrong._

 _"I know it'll take a while for you to be yourself again, Riley," her brother smiles kindly at her. "But I hope you know that you're not alone. You don't have to shut us out. We love you."_

 _"Oh, Auggie," she takes his hand and leads him to sit on her bed with her. "I didn't mean to shut you out. I just needed some time for myself."_

 _"And we get that, Riley. I just really miss my sister," her brother shrugs and Riley leans her head on his shoulder._

 _"Give me some time before I can fully be myself again, okay? But I promise," she smiles through her tears. "No more shutting you out. You're my rock."_

 _"Can I at least go kick his ass first?" her brother asks when she pulls away and she snorts._

 _Her brother is the biggest softie she knows, despite the size he has grown into. At the age of fifteen, Auggie is already the tallest person in their family. He towers over everyone, though his lanky frame making him seem more awkward than masculine._

 _She is proud of the young man he has become – compassionate and innocent, yet wise beyond his years._

 _"I walked out on him, remember?" she sniffs._

 _"I still want to kick his ass," her brother says matter-of-factly and Riley finds herself laughing again._

 _Slowly, she thinks as her brother laughs along with her. Slowly but surely, she'll be herself again. No one – no man – will stop that._

* * *

"So, favorite movie?"

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid," he grins and she rolls her eyes at how predictable his answer is. "What's yours?"

She hesitates, hoping that he does not laugh at her.

It has been three weeks since she first met Lucas, and he has been coming by the bakery almost every night. They've spent most of the time talking to each other and getting to know the little details about the other.

"Farm Animals Save the Day," she shyly replies and beams at him when he merely nods. He does not make fun of her like Jordan did when she first told him. Instead, he nods understandingly and goes on to tell her about the cat he treated earlier that day.

It amazes her how open he is with her, as though he wears his heart on his sleeve. There was once a time when she would have done the same but that was a long time ago – a time before she walked out on a man who could not give her what she gave him.

"Riley?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and gives Lucas an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Or someone?" he asks and her heart skips a beat. He takes her hand and squeezes it, an act that Riley is sure is meant to comfort her. Instead, she looks away, not wanting to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"He must have been really special to you," Lucas says softly, and Riley takes her hand away. She hears him sigh before he continues, "You get this look in your eyes when you're thinking of him. It's sad… but wistful at the same time."

She narrows her eyes at him, suddenly angry that he had the nerve to comment or ask about her past. Riley scoffs, "That doesn't make sense."

"Heartbreak rarely does," Lucas quips as he looks at her.

Compassion is etched on his handsome face but at the same time, there is a hint of vulnerability shining through his emerald eyes. Just like that, the irritation she had been feeling earlier vanishes and her breath hitches.

"You had your heart broken too," she realizes.

He nods slowly, "Maybe not the same way you have, Riley. But yes, I have."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" she pouts and he chuckles at her, the tension between them lightening. "But I'm not ready to talk about it yet, Lucas. I'm sorry. I haven't even talked to Maya about this."

"Hey," he takes her hand again, and her heart skips for an entirely different reason this time. "You don't owe me any explanations, Riley. But if you ever wanna talk, I'll be happy to listen."

"Where did you come from, Lucas Friar?" she wonders and he chuckles at her again.

* * *

"You really like this girl, huh?" his best friend asks him and Lucas nods, sipping from his cup.

"There's something about her, you know? She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, Zay. And when her eyes light up and she laughs, it's like… It's like everything is right in this world," he sighs dreamily and Zay chuckles at him.

"Man, I haven't seen you this whipped since Samantha," Zay grins and Lucas just shrugs.

It is true. He is twenty-seven years old, and the longest relationship he had was with his high school sweetheart. Her name was Samantha, she was blonde with blue eyes and Lucas had been sure that she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And he truly believed that until they went to different colleges and the long distance proved to be too much of an issue for the both of them.

They called it quits a year after they started college.

"Yeah, let's not talk about Samantha," Lucas waves him off and Zay puts his hands up, a gesture that lets his friend know that he is not going to push it.

"Listen, I'm happy that you like Riley. I think the two of you would be good together but she's been through a lot this past year. I think that she needs a friend more than a boyfriend right now," Zay tells him, and Lucas leans forward. "She hasn't talked to any of us about what happened, not even to Maya. Maybe she needs someone who does not know Jordan."

"Jordan?"

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Zay remains firm. "Friends talk but true friends listen. Be her friend first, man. Make sure she knows that she can talk to you before she says yes to you."

* * *

She is so scared.

"Maya, I like him," she tells her best friend a few weeks later, and she wants desperately to stop the fear that seeps into her voice.

"That's a good thing, Riley," Maya reminds her kindly, taking her hand as she squeezes it comfortingly.

"Is it?" the brunette asks, tears brimming in her eyes as she stares ahead. "Because I remember liking Jordan almost the same way I like Lucas. I remember my heart beating so fast when he first asked me out. I remember being so excited at the thought of seeing him again. I remember putting my heart on the line for him, and you know what I remember most, Maya?"

The blonde sympathetically pats her hand, "Riley – "

"I remember crying in the bathroom of the hotel room we were supposed to spend our first night as husband and wife in. I remember how much it _hurt_ , Maya. I remember thinking that if I just hadn't said yes to him when he first asked me out, I wouldn't feel so – "

"Broken?" her best friend finishes off for her, tears in her own eyes. Riley nods as Maya wraps her arms around her neck, bringing her in for a hug.

"I don't want to hurt like that again, Peaches," she whimpers.

"Oh, Riles," Maya wipes her tears away. "It's about time."

Riley does not have to ask her best friend what it is about time for.

Despite the tears and the heartbreak, Riley had not said a word about Jordan for the past year. After the night he left, she just did not want to think or talk about him. There is an ache that she feels when she thinks about him, and she desperately avoids that ache at all costs.

Instead, she has forced a smile onto her face everyday since. She makes sure that there is a mask that hides the sorrow that consumes her. Her family and friends humor her, and she loves them so much more for that.

She had thought that she was doing fine until she spent the evening with Lucas.

For the first time in a long while, she found herself wanting to open up to someone outside of the group of people she loves. When he told her about his family and friends back in Texas, she found herself telling him about her own family and friends. When he told her about the time he and Zay got caught for smuggling a pig into their high school's rival's gym, she told him about the time she and Maya started a food fight in middle school.

And when he told her why he chose to be a veterinarian, admitting that it is a story that he has not told anyone else, she stopped herself from telling him so much more.

There had been that fear that had gripped her when Lucas had shared with her that intimate detail of his. So when he had asked her about why she had wanted to become a teacher, she found herself exclaiming about the time instead, putting an end to their conversation.

"Riley, you need to listen to me, okay?" Maya brings her out of her thoughts, and she looks to her best friend for guidance. "First of all, this thing between you and Lucas may not even go until a second date. I mean, the first person you date after Jordan does not necessarily have to be your last. There is a chance that you're overthinking this connection that you have with him."

The reminder eases the weight on her chest a little, even if there is a voice at the back of her head that tells her that she is not overthinking the connection she has with Lucas.

"And if you aren't overthinking this – if you and Lucas are meant to be – then you need to keep this in mind," her best friend looks her straight in the eye. "Lucas is not Jordan. Whatever you and Lucas may have will not be the same as what you and Jordan had. I get that you're afraid of getting hurt again but Riley, what if being with Lucas makes you even happier than you were with Jordan?"

"But Maya – "

"You're the girl who believes in Pluto, Riley," Maya reminds her. "You're the girl who believes in the impossible. You've always believed for me, for your family, for your friends. And I know that with everything that has happened with Jordan, it might be hard to hope again."

"I'm scared, Peaches," she admits to her best friend softly.

"I know, Riles. But you're the bravest person I know," her best friend nudges her. "When I was going to give up on Josh and our long game, you're the one who believed in us for me. You made sure that I never gave up on him. Riles, I am so happy that you did. And now, that is what I'm going to do for you."

"Peaches?" Riley calls for Maya when her best friend stands up. Maya holds her hand out, and Riley's eyes shift to the ring on the blonde's hand.

"Ring power," Maya grins and Riley shakes her head fondly. "You are going to go on a date with Lucas Friar the next time he does ask you out. And you're going to be open to the idea of being with someone if they make you happy. Lucas makes you happy, Riley. I see the smile on your face when you come home after spending time with him. Give him a chance, okay?"

Riley gets up and wraps her arms around her best friend, eternally thankful for the day she left her window open when she was five and Maya Hart came climbing into her bedroom.

* * *

 _"Do you think she'll like it?"_

 _"Miss Matthews always likes whatever we give her."_

 _"Yeah, but she hasn't been the same lately."_

 _"Maybe this will cheer her up!"_

 _"How is that going to cheer her up?"_

 _"How is what going to cheer me up?" she raises her eyebrows at her students. She resists the urge to show her amusement when two of the students from the group dramatically turn around when she announced her presence._

 _"What's going on here?" she asks as she puts her hand on her hips._

 _Jessica, the leader of the group that she has interrupted, steps forward bravely. She is holding a painting in her hand but she looks hesitant to show it to Riley. Jessica looks behind and straightens her shoulders when her friends nod at her encouragingly._

 _"We made this for you, Miss Matthews," she timidly gives Riley the painting._

 _Fondness seeps through her as she thanks Jessica. This time, Riley does not resist the smile that makes its way onto her face._

 _Her students have presented her a painting with a purple cat in the center of the canvas. Around the purple cat, however, they have each signed their names and some even wrote short messages for her._

 _"You guys, this is amazing. I love it," she tells them._

 _Penelope, Jessica's best friend, steps forward and stands beside Jessica. They share a look – one Riley is sure looks really similar to the ones she and Maya often share – before Penelope says, "We know you've been upset lately and we just wanted to cheer you up, Miss Matthews."_

 _Her breath hitches before she looks up, not at all prepared when she sees the way her students look at her. Admiration is adorned on their youthful faces, and there is a fondness that shines through, all for her._

 _She clears her throat before she thanks her students, her voice shaking as she does so. Riley sends them back to their seats._

 _"Now, back to the Civil War," she announces and more than half the class groans._

 _"The Civil Bore," Penelope quips and when Riley snorts, the rest of the class chuckling along. For the first time in three weeks, there is laughter in her classroom again._

 _This is the person she is. She, Riley Matthews, is the woman who has the love of her family, friends and students. She is the reason these students are comfortable enough to talk to her. She inspires them to be kind and the biggest proof of that is the gesture they have just presented her with._

 _She has not been that teacher since she walked out on Jordan. She had given him a part of herself and she had thought that she had lost it when she lost him. Her students have just shown her how wrong she had been._

 _Not for the first time since Auggie confronted her, she promises herself to never let anyone else have the power to break her spirit the way Jordan did._

 _She is enough for herself and from the way her students have shown, she knows now that she is good enough for them too._

 _All she has to do is guard her heart and no one will ever make her feel insufficient again._

* * *

 **A/N: Was this chapter too long? Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 _"I think that she needs a friend more than a boyfriend right now."_

His best friend's words ring through his head, and Lucas sighs as he leans back against his chair. He had closed his clinic half an hour ago, and had been staring into space ever since. Once again, his mind drifts back to the brunette he met a few weeks ago, the woman he can now call his friend.

He does not have many friends. He makes friends easily enough, but he does not do too well with maintaining those friendships. The only person that has stuck with him is Zay. Even with Zay, it had been because his best friend had held on to him and never once let him go. It is how Lucas knows he will never let Zay go either.

And after a few weeks, he knows that he does not want to let Riley go either. If being her friend is what is going to keep her in his life, then he will be her friend.

He is jolted out of his thoughts when his phone rings, and he smiles to himself when he sees her name on his phone screen.

"Hey, Riley," he greets her.

"Hi," her perky voice comes through the phone. "We haven't seen you around the bakery in three days. Is everything okay with you?"

"Aww, does someone miss me delaying their closing hours?" he teases.

"Maybe?" she replies and his heart soars. Oh, the things she made him feel. "Anyway, I just called to make sure you're okay. Zay said he hasn't seen you around much either."

"Yeah, I've been busy with paperwork after I close the clinic. I'm still trying to find another vet but the people I've interviewed so far haven't been very promising," he sighs as he leans against his chair again, suddenly feeling tired.

"You'll find someone soon," she says with a confidence that he wishes he possesses himself. "Anyway, have you eaten?"

The mention of food makes him hungry and he tries to remember the last time he ate. His eyes widen when he realizes that his last meal had been more than twelve hours at breakfast because he had skipped lunch. He had been too busy to eat lunch.

It has been such a long day.

His stomach growls and he groans, "I'll probably grab something on the way home."

"What about that pesto chicken sandwich you wanted from Topanga's the other day?" she suggests.

He sighs, "I'd love to, Riley, but I think it's too late to stop by today. I'll –"

"Or you can just open the front door of your clinic and we can both have dinner together?" she asks.

He blinks, not registering what she has just said for a moment, before he springs out of his chair and practically runs out of the office to the front desk of his clinic. He blinks again at the sight of her in front of his clinic door, and she waves a paper bag on the other side of the door.

The smile she gives him is a shy one, almost uncertain. He strides towards the door and unlocks it, happily taking the paper bag from her before he wraps his arms around her. He feels her stiffen in his arms and lets her go immediately.

"Thanks," he clears his throat as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Hey, if that's the response I get when I bring you food, you can bet I'll be doing it more often," she laughs before her eyes widen when she realizes what she has just said. His heart skips another beat at her words, and he pretends to be too engrossed in the sandwich.

"We can eat in my office," he gestures to the room and she nods, walking ahead of him.

He takes her arm gently, stopping her. When she turns to look at him, he says, "Thanks for this, Riley. You're a good friend."

A flicker of disappointment flashes through her face but it is gone so quickly that he is sure that he must have imagined it.

"You're welcome," she squeezes his hand and holds on to him. They walk to his office hand in hand, and his heart does not stop thumping wildly for the rest of the night.

* * *

Riley walks away from the students she had been helping and towards her group of friends. She passes the cheesecake to Lucas who gives her a soft smile at her thoughtful gesture. Zay wiggles his eyes at her and Riley rolls hers at his childishness.

"How's the search for a partner coming along, Lucas?" Farkle asks and Lucas grins.

"I managed to convince a friend of mine to join me," he announces and their group of friends cheers for him. "She'll arrive next week."

"She?" Riley blurts out, embarrassed when her friends all look at her. Maya and Farkle look at her in amusement while Lucas furrows his eyebrows at her. Zay, the cheeky bastard, winks at her.

"Yeah? This friend wouldn't happen to be a pretty bespectacled brunette who constantly flirts with you, would it?" Zay goads and Riley glares at him.

"What?" she cannot stop herself from hissing. Even she can hear the bitterness in her voice as she tries unsuccessfully to push down the green monster that has resurrected in her chest.

"Yeah, Isadora's going to be a huge help. You'll love her, Riley," Lucas smiles at her.

"Oh, I will?" she fakes a casual tone and Lucas nods, oblivious.

"She's great," he gushes and Riley resists the urge to stomp her foot. "We became friends in my second week of college. Dora's two years younger but she's really smart so she skipped grades and we ended up being in the same grade. She's really good with the animals."

As Lucas goes on talking about his friend, Riley feels smaller and smaller. The fond smile on his face as he talks about Isadora Smackle reflects how much Isadora means to him.

Once again, the man she feels a connection with already has a connection with another woman.

Jordan had talked about Clara as fondly as Lucas is talking about Isadora Smackle. Riley had missed the signs a year ago and had her heart broken in the process. Her ignorance had led to her opening up to a man who could never give himself to Riley the way he did to his best friend.

She should have realized that she was the third person in that triangle. Jordan and Clara had been meant to be since day one and she had just been another obstacle to overcome in their love story.

She is not about to make that same mistake with Lucas. She will not be an obstacle in his and Smackle's love story. She will not –

"Riley, I have to talk to you," Farkle's voice jolts her out of her thoughts and she does not even have a chance to reply before he grabs her arm and drags her out of Topanga's.

"Don't you dare do that," Farkle says to her and she looks at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Close yourself off again," Farkle replies.

Not for the first time, she finds herself wondering if having friends who could read her mind counts as a curse or a blessing.

"I'm not – "

"We don't lie to each other, Riley," he reminds her and she sighs. Her best friend takes her hand and squeezes it, the concern and sincerity on his face making her want to look away. "Talk to me, please."

"I was going to ask Lucas out three days ago when I visited him at the clinic but I couldn't bring myself to. He told me what a great friend I was and I guess I just don't want to ruin that, you know?" she shrugs. "It's not a big deal, Farkle."

Farkle narrows his eyes at her, unimpressed. "It is when you know that you want to be more than just friends with him."

"And what if it doesn't work out between us, Farkle? What if we're just better off as friends? What if he has feelings for this Isadora Smackle and they don't figure out their feelings until it is too late for me? What if – "

"What if he feels for her what you feel for me or Zay, Riley?" Farkle cuts her off, and though his words lighten the hope in her again, she squashes it down, "What if this thing between you and Lucas actually works?"

"Farkle –"

"I see the way he looks at you, Riley," Farkle's says gently. "It's the same way Maya and Josh look at each other. It's the way I wished Jordan had looked at you."

She pulls back from him at those words. There is not a hint of malice on her friend's face and Riley knows that he would never intentionally hurt her but Farkle's words had just done that.

"Farkle, how could you – "

"I've been honest about Jordan from the start, Riley. You know how I feel about him," Farkle sighs and Riley looks away from him.

It is one of the things she had been most ashamed of after her non-wedding. One of her regrets would always be that she chose to believe in Jordan over Farkle. She had ignored her friend's warnings about Jordan when Farkle came to her with his concerns. It is a testament to how amazing a friend Farkle is that he still supported her through the wedding preparations and had not said 'I told you so' after.

"And you think that Lucas is different?"

While she knows (but is terrified to admit) that whatever she pursues with Lucas would be so much more different than it had been with Jordan, she desperately wants to know Farkle's opinion.

She had made the mistake of disregarding his views once, and she will not be made a fool by doing so again.

"Riley, I don't just think he is different. I know," Farkle grins at her and she sends him a sheepish look. "Lucas only has eyes for you. That's probably the reason why he hasn't stopped looking at us since we came out here."

She turns quickly, eyes wide when she sees Lucas looking at them from inside Topanga's. He gives her a small smile and gestures with his hand, asking her if everything is okay. She smiles softly and nods before she turns back to face Farkle.

Her genius friend looks at her knowingly, and she rolls her eyes.

Farkle takes her hand again and squeezes it, "No more running, okay? You're the bravest person I know. It's time to stop letting Jordan and Clara ruin your chances of having a connection with someone else. It's time for you to give yourself a shot at being happy. Because being with Lucas makes you happier than I've seen in a long while."

She must have been a saint in a past life to be blessed with having such supportive people in her life. Fondness for the man in front of her overwhelms her.

"I love you, Farkle," she tells him before she hugs him.

Farkle wraps his arms around her and says, "I love you too. Now, time to do the right thing, Riley."

* * *

"Wait, so Huckleberry hasn't asked you out yet?"

"Not since the first time he asked me and I turned him down," Riley shakes her head, disappointed. "Maybe he's not interested in me anymore, Maya. I mean, it has been ten weeks."

"Yeah, and in these ten weeks, the two of you spend almost everyday together, Riley," Maya reminds her. "What is Ranger Rick playing at?"

"I don't think he's playing any game, Maya. Lucas wouldn't do that," Riley says confidently. "Maybe he just sees me as a friend now."

That thought makes her feel nauseous. As much as she likes being Lucas' friend, Riley knows that the feelings she has developed for him over the past few weeks are so much more different than what she feels for her other friends.

It has only been ten weeks since Lucas Friar entered her life, and she does not want to imagine her life without him. He has been so patient with her, so kind and gentle, and Riley hopes that his presence in her life is not temporary.

"Hello? Earth to my niece," a hand waves in front of her face and she shakes herself out of her thoughts. She grins at her uncle on the other side of the counter, pushing herself up as she pecks him on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey, Josh. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by to see how my favorite niece is doing," Josh grins as he stands behind Maya, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Riley raises her eyes at him as Maya giggles, "Really? So you're not here to see your fiancée at all?"

"Oh, that goes without saying," Josh grins as he lowers his head and pecks his fiancée on her lips.

Her fondness for her two favorite people is masked by the disgusted look she forces onto her face. Not for the first time, she is thankful that she had pushed Maya not to give up on Josh all those years ago.

Maya and Josh had gotten together when she was in her second year of college. They had harbored feelings towards each other since Maya was fourteen but Josh had been seventeen. The age gap had been an issue then, and they had both been mature enough to know that any relationship between the two of them at that age would not have lasted.

Maya and Josh had both played the long game instead and came out victorious, as evident by the loving looks they are always giving each other.

Even when she had been with Jordan, Riley had accepted that he would never look at her the way Josh looked at Maya. She had reasoned with herself that every love story was different, and maybe hers and Jordan's had not been as epic as Maya and Josh's but at least, they still loved each other.

Her eyes widen at her realization. She had almost settled for Jordan.

"Honey?"

"Just thinking, Maya. I'm fine," she assures her best friend. Her uncle and her best friend share a look. Riley rolls her eyes at their concern, "I'm fine. Promise."

"So back to Lucas then," Josh knowingly grins.

"I am not discussing my love life with my uncle," Riley shakes her head.

"Oh, c'mon, Riles. Maya tells me everything anyway."

"WHAT?"

"Not everything," Maya insists, pushing her fiancé away from her as she shoots him a dirty look. Josh sheepishly shrugs.

Again, Riley rolls her eyes. She is about to say something when another person walks up to them, and she blinks at the new arrival.

"Hey, Riley," he says and a friendly smile makes its way onto her face.

"Hi, Evan," she greets him as she walks around the counter to give him a hug. She is aware of how he hugs her tighter than she does him, and steps away almost immediately.

Evan had been her group mate in one of the modules she took in college. They had an easy friendship and Riley often finds herself smiling in his presence. It is just an effect that Evan has on people.

Even after college, Evan occasionally pops in. Riley is aware that he does not just come to the bakery for the bulochki.

"How have you been, Evan?" she asks politely, aware of being under Maya and Josh's watchful eyes.

"I've been good. I just got promoted, actually," Evan happily announces and Riley squeals.

"That's great, Evan!" she says, genuinely happy for him. "How about a cheesecake, huh? On the house!"

She walks behind the counter again and reaches for a cheesecake, freezing when he asks, "How about a date, instead?"

Riley turns slowly, and her eyes flit to Maya in panic. Her best friend nods, and Riley knows what she has to do.

"I'm sorry, Evan, but I kinda have feelings for someone else," she goes straight to the truth. She looks at him sympathetically when he slouches, dejected. Riley moves forward and squeezes his hand, "I'm sorry."

"You know that's the first time you've straight out rejected me," Evan chuckles and heat flushes through her cheeks.

It is true. This is not the first time Evan has asked her out and every time that he has before, she would come up with excuses. The previous times, she told him that she had plans with Maya or that she had a term paper to submit. Both times he had seen right through her, and had told her that he was not going to give up on her.

"He must be really special," Evan notes and she finds that she cannot disagree with that – not that she wants to either.

The man they are talking about walks through the bakery right then and Riley finds herself looking past Evan. Lucas smiles at her from the door, and her heart skips a beat at the sight of him. A goofy smile spreads across her lips.

"Yeah, he is," she nods and Evan follows her line of sight.

"Hey, Riley. Maya, Josh," Lucas greets them before he addresses Evan. His eyes narrow subtly at the man before he holds out his hand, "Hi. Lucas Friar."

"Evan Walters. It's nice to meet you. Riley, since I'm not getting that date, how about that cheesecake then?"

"Date?" Lucas' eyes are wide as he turns to her. Even though she knows that she has nothing to feel guilty about, she shrugs sheepishly at him.

"Oh yeah, you totally missed it, Lucas," Josh steps up and pats Lucas' back. Riley narrows her eyes at the mischievous look on her uncle's face and sends an apologetic look to Evan.

She is surprised when Evan winks at her, amused.

"I asked Riley out earlier but she turned me down," Evan tells Lucas and Riley suppresses the urge to beam when she sees Lucas heave a subtle breath of relief.

"Oh? She did?" Lucas voice is casual as he asks but Riley knows him well enough by now to know that it is feigned.

"Oh, she totally did, Ranger Rick," Maya joins in and Riley resists the urge to just sink to the ground. Maya pats Evan on the back and continues, "Poor Evan here doesn't stand a chance against this other guy Riley has her eye on."

Lucas looks at her and hurt flashes across his handsome face. Riley gulps. Shit, he does not realize that the guy they are talking about is him.

"It's true," Evan dramatically sighs. "She told me he's really special. Looks like I don't have a chance."

"You never told me about this guy, Riley," jealousy colors Lucas' tone and Riley sighs. She gives Maya and Josh a pointed look, knowing that they have gotten her message to stop it.

"Well, thanks for the cheesecake, Riley," Evan squeezes her hand and kisses her on the cheek. Lucas looks away, his eyebrows creased in frustration as Riley bids her friend goodbye.

Maya and Josh excuse themselves, and Riley is left with Lucas.

She tries to explain herself, "Lucas? They were just – "

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Riley," he smiles at her but Riley sees right through it. "If this guy makes you happy, then – "

"He does," she cuts him off. She looks straight at him, hoping that the look on her face conveys how much she likes him. She can tell that the idea of her being with another man is hurting him and though she is happy that he cares for her the way she is sure she cares about him, she wants desperately to get rid of the pain that is edged onto his face.

* * *

"He watches Cuddle Bunnies with me," she tells him and he curls his fingers into a fist.

He wills himself to calm down even though there is an ache in his chest.

Cuddle Bunnies was their thing!

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she dreamily says and Lucas resists the urge to scream.

He feels like kicking a tree.

Where has this random man come from and why is this just the first time that he is hearing about this?

"He's a vet, you know? I met him, say, about ten weeks ago?"

He snaps his head to look at her, blinking in disbelief when she cheekily grins at him. His heart starts racing as she takes his hand.

"You've been a really good friend to me since, Lucas. When I told you that I wasn't ready to date, you became my confidante instead," she says softly, and it suddenly feels as though they are the only two people in the bakery. "It's only been ten weeks but I hope that you will always be in my life."

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be," he promises.

"Good. So what do you say, Lucas Friar? Will you go a date with me?" she asks shyly and he squeezes her hand.

"I would love to, Riley."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Feeling a little meh for the first part of the chapter but proud of the second part so let me know what you guys think! Happy reading!**

* * *

"I have a plan for our first date," he tells her the next day.

Riley furrows her eyebrows at him, a confused smile playing on her lips as she says, "But I asked you out."

"Yeah, but I've been waiting to go out with you since we first met. I kinda have a plan," Lucas admits as he feels the heat spread through his cheeks. On the opposite end of the counter, Riley leans forward. His heart races at the flirty grin that she dons on.

"Yeah? And what exactly do you have in mind, Doctor Friar?"

He props himself on the counter, loving the way her eyes dilate as he inches closer to her, "You're just going to have to wait and actually go on the date with me, Miss Matthews."

She purses her lips into a smile and his heart soars.

"Well, I look forward to – "

"Ahem!"

Lucas almost loses his balance when he pulls away quickly, smiling sheepishly at the older man behind him. The vet rubs the back of his neck as the Josh wiggles his eyebrows at them. Behind the counter, Riley's cheeks seem to be as red as his probably are.

"Hey Josh. What are you doing here?"

"I came to stop by and help my niece out at this fine establishment," the young doctor dramatically holds his arms out. Lucas chuckles amusedly as he and Riley share a look.

"Maya's still at the art studio, huh?" Riley asks knowingly.

"For the past three days," her uncle pouts and Riley laughs. Not for the first time, Lucas finds himself trying to memorize the melodious sound of her laugh, a sound that makes him feel lighter even on a good day.

"Well, then you can cover the counter while I go help my students," Riley kisses her uncle on the cheek before she picks up a tray. She gives Lucas a soft smile and tells him, "I can't wait for our date, Lucas."

Her final smile makes his already fragile heart skip a beat before she walks past the two men. He watches her as she goes to the table outside where a group of teenagers have been sitting for a while. They happily make space for her and as one of them hands her his paper for Riley to look at, Lucas cannot help but admire the way the woman he is falling for manages to command the respect of these kids.

"Earth to Friar," Josh's snap of his fingers right in front of Lucas' face jolts the Texan out of his thoughts. Josh gives him a quizzical look, "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do," Lucas' response is immediate.

Josh nods approvingly, "Good. Now, what do you have in mind for your first date?"

He tells Josh his plans after swearing Josh to secrecy. Lucas feels his confidence growing at the reactions that Josh has to his plans, happy at the impressed look Riley's uncle gives him. Yet, there is still a nervousness in him that makes him question if Riley would enjoy the date he is planning.

"You sure she'll love it?" he asks to confirm for the fifth time.

Josh chuckles, "Boy, you are insecure for a Western Hero."

"Western Hero?"

"You have heard the nicknames my fiancé has given you, right?" Josh cheekily grins and Lucas rolls his eyes. "But seriously, dude, Riley deserves everything good after what she has been through. And you come pretty close to being good enough for her."

"Pretty close?" Lucas raises his eyebrows.

"Let's face it. No one is ever going to be good enough for my niece," Josh says matter-of-factly and Lucas knows he cannot argue with that. "But you, my friend, come pretty damn close."

"Thanks, Josh."

* * *

It has been a while since she applied more than just lipstick on her face. Her daily makeup routine only involves the application of foundation powder and the occasional lipstick.

For her date with Lucas, she includes the blusher, eye shadow and eyeliner. There is a hint of anticipation that twinkles in her pretty eyes as she applies the mascara onto her eyelashes. The bottom part of her hair has been curled and she has tied her hair into a high ponytail, liking the way it swings when she moves her head.

She is happy, she realizes as an excited smile lights up her face. She stands up and twirls, giggling. She catches her reflection in the full-length mirror and lets out a deep breath at the image of herself, frowning as worry starts to consumer her.

She had been this happy when Jordan first asked her out. She had been this excited when she had tried on her dress for their first date. She had been as hopeful that their first date would amount to something more.

And it had. Her first date with Jordan had been the first of many and they had spent a whole year together. She had thought him to be the love of her life but instead, their relationship had broken her heart into so many little pieces that she had struggled to pick up.

She looks at herself in the mirror again, shaking her head when she sees the fear in her own eyes.

No. She is stronger than this. She knows that she has grown from her break up with Jordan. She is no longer the idealistic girl who believes that love alone is enough for a lifelong relationship to work. She knows now that it requires trust, commitment and sacrifice on both their parts.

Jordan had not been willing to fight for their relationship, and neither had she. When he left, she lost a part of herself she thought she would never get back. She had thought that she would never be happy again but she had been so wrong.

She knows that it is not just Lucas' arrival in her life that has made her stronger. Even before she fell into his lap, she had been healing. She had already been content with the support she had in her life. She had already felt so loved with her family, friends and students. She had already been happy with the way her life was.

She beams at her reflection in the mirror, standing straight as she proudly regards the woman she has become.

Riley does not know if the date with Lucas will amount to anything more. She does not know if they would even have a future together. What she does know is that Lucas Friar makes her happier than she has been in a long while.

And if things do not work out between them, then she will be okay. Because she is Riley Matthews and she is enough for herself.

A knock on her room door startles her out of her thoughts and she turns to find her best friend at her door. Maya is smiling wistfully at her, and Riley knows that her best friend has figured out that she is going to keep her mind (and heart) open for her date with Lucas.

"You good?" Maya asks and Riley nods.

"I'm good."

* * *

Lucas nervously shakes his leg as he waits for Riley on the couch beside Zay. On Zay's other side, Farkle shoots Zay an unimpressed look when Zay steals from his bag of chips.

"Tell me again why you live here when you practically own a billion-dollar company?" Zay questions the genius beside him.

Farkle exasperatedly explains, "Riley needed a roommate when Maya moved out last month. So I rented her room from Riley because I like it better here than my place. Tell me again why _you're_ always here when you have your own place?"

"There's always food," Zay shrugs. "Plus, Riley gave me a key."

"She what?" Lucas asks, surprised.

"Zay's practically family to Riley. While I don't agree with it, I'm not surprised," Farkle rolls his eyes at Zay and Lucas snorts when his best friend just sticks out his tongue at Farkle.

Lucas knows that the friendship between Zay and Riley is a strong one, and that they've been friends since their first day of college.

He had been worried about his best friend when they had gone to different colleges. Throughout high school, Zay's mouth had gotten him into trouble a number of times and most of the time, Lucas had been there to protect him. Lucas had been relieved to hear that his best friend had managed to form a close companionship with another person on his first day in NYU and he had even noticed the changes in Zay over time.

The biggest change in Zay is how thoughtful he has become. Lucas has noticed the way Zay thought through his words on the phone, and how bluntly hurtful comments his best friend used to make became more filtered. If he needed to tell a truth that would hurt, Zay would do it more sensitively. Whether it was time for Zay to grow up or Riley's influence, Lucas is just happy for his best friend that everyone can see the real Zay Babineaux and still like him.

"Hey, get your own chips!" Farkle growls at Zay as the latter makes a show of putting a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

Well, almost everyone.

"You know, one day, he will build a robot or something to get rid of you," Lucas jokes, feeling only a little scared when Farkle nods agreeably.

"C'mon, Farkle, your life would be boring without me," Zay says confidently. He offers the bag of chips back to Farkle, wiggling his eyebrows and Farkle snorts, any trace of annoyance gone.

That is one thing that puzzled Lucas about Zay and Farkle's friendship when he first hung out with them. They riled each other up every time and yet, there is a fondness that lingers between them.

"I think you're confusing peaceful with boring," Farkle snorts.

Zay puts a hand over his chest and dramatically gapes at Farkle. Lucas resists the urge to laugh when his best friend turns to him instead.

"You won't let him make me disappear would you, Lucas?" Zay blinks at him, giving him a stupid smile and Lucas bursts out laughing.

He gets up from the sofa, puts his hands on his hips and says, "Farkle, you will not build a robot just to get rid of Zay. And if you do, I'll be right here – Whoa."

He feels as though the wind has been knocked out of him when his eyes flit to the beautiful woman who has just stepped into the living room. She is wearing a sleeveless purple dress that falls to her knees, and the smile she is giving him is a shy one that makes his heart race faster than it already is.

"Hi," she says softly.

"Hey," he breathes, vaguely aware of the comments his other friends are making.

He does not know how long they stare at each other, and Lucas wonders how anyone could have the effect that Riley has on him after such a short period of time.

"Don't you have reservations?" Zay nudges him and he shakes himself out of staring at Riley. Lucas smiles at his friend appreciatively before he walks over to Riley.

"You look beautiful, Riley," he compliments her sincerely, loving the red tinge that colors her cheeks at his words.

"And you look very handsome. Shall we?" she asks, practically bouncing and Lucas chuckles, loving her enthusiasm.

"After you," he gestures to the door, grabbing his coat as he walks out behind her. He turns around to close the door, grinning when he sees Maya, Farkle and Zay giving him a thumbs-up each and encouraging smiles.

The door closes behind him and he looks at the woman waiting for him.

They are going to have the best first date.

* * *

She stops outside the restaurant that Lucas has made reservations at, gaping at how ironic it is that he has chosen that place for their first date.

 _Momentous Delicacies_

"Riley, shall we?" Lucas extends his hand, a kind smile on his handsome face and the worry in her dissipates a little. She takes his hand, enjoying the comfort that his touch brings her as he leads her into the restaurant.

How ironic is it that Lucas has brought her to the same restaurant that Jordan had proposed to her at. She has half a mind to suggest going to another place or even calling off the date when she sees the anticipatory look on Lucas' face.

He has been so patient with her since the first day and he has been so mindful of her feelings. She knows that she does not owe him anything but she also knows that she does not want to disappoint him. He has been such a good friend and she knows that he has been looking forward to their date as much as she has.

So instead of running far away from this place like she wants to, Riley straightens her shoulders and plasters a smile on her face as she sits across from Lucas and looks through the menu.

* * *

Something is not right.

Riley has been more reserved since they arrived at Momentous Delicacies, the fine dining restaurant that he had managed to get seats at. He had originally wanted to bring Riley to another restaurant because the Momentous Delicacies had been booked for months. It had been his luck that one of his college friends was a chef in the restaurant and had managed to hook him up.

They had spent the car ride from Riley's apartment to Momentous Delicacies talking to each other about anything and everything like they always did. Riley had told him about the shenanigans that her students had been up to and he had told her about the animals that he treated. They had been laughing with each other, carefree, and just enjoying each others' company until he pulled up at the restaurant.

It is as though a switch has been turned off in Riley. In one moment, she had been the bubbly and happy girl that he had gotten to know and in the next moment, she had been quieter, a fake smile plastered on her face.

What the hell happened?

"Riley, excuse me for a while, please," he tells her as he gets up. "Why don't you just look through the menu and we can order when I get back."

"Oh, I already know what I want," she shrugs, looking extremely uncomfortable.

He nods, eyebrows creasing in confusion as he walks out of the restaurant and dials a number into his phone.

"You calling me so quickly cannot be a good thing, Huckleberry," Maya sounds worried on the other end of the line and Lucas finds that he cannot disagree.

"I don't know what happened, Maya! One minute we were laughing in the car but when we arrived, it's like she has closed herself off," Lucas runs a hand across his face. "It can't be that she doesn't enjoy the food because we haven't even ordered. Beside, Momentous Delicacies is known for – "

"Wait, Ranger Rick, did you just say Momentous Delicacies?" Maya's voice is shrill and Lucas pulls the phone away from his ear. "What happened to taking her to La Marelle?"

He feels as though he has done something wrong when he hears Farkle exclaim in the background, "Momentous Delicacies?!"

"Momentous Delicacies has better reviews and I know a guy," he explains. "What did I do wrong, Maya?"

"Lucas, you have to get Riley out of there as soon as you can, okay?" Maya tells him, and he can hear the panic in her voice. "You're at the place Jordan proposed to her. And while I do think she is over him, I don't think bringing her to that – "

"Got it. Thanks, Maya," he cuts her off and hangs up, resisting the urge to punch something.

Man, he is such an idiot. He is lucky that she has not walked out on him.

He walks up to her and squeezes her shoulder, "Hey, let's get out of here."

The relief on Riley's face is obvious, and though there is a hint of confusion, she still gets up quickly. He holds out his hand and takes hers, loving the way they fit perfectly as he laces their fingers together.

He is thankful that she did not make excuses earlier to leave. She stuck through with their date even when she had been uncomfortable. That thought makes him feel warm inside.

* * *

She can feel her breathing ease a little as they walk out of the restaurant, and the firm grip that he has on does not ease.

"Was I that obvious?" she asks.

Lucas shrugs as he wraps his arms around her and brings her towards him. She stiffens for a while before she leans in, feeling better with his touch.

"You have this smile that's different when you're not comfortable," he tells her. "I'm sorry about the restaurant. I didn't know that it – "

"How could you have known?" she looks forward, not wanting to see the sincerity in his eyes. "As much as we've talked these past few weeks, we've never talked about our past relationships."

"We've got time," he shrugs and lets go off her to take out his car keys. She misses his warmth almost immediately.

"Yeah, maybe after our next date?" she prompts hopefully.

"Sure, but we've got to finish this date first," he gives her a boyish grin.

Her hearts skips a beat at his statement, and she gives him a confused look. He still wants to continue their date tonight?

* * *

"Oh my god!"

The delight on her face makes him feel like the happiest man on earth as her mouth falls open at the bundle in his arms. She covers her mouth with her hands as he brings the meowing bundle closer to her, holding the kitten out to her.

She coos at the Ada, the female kitten that had been left at his clinic a week ago. Someone had left Ada on his doorstep and the poor thing had been cold and shivering with no one to claim her.

Lucas had been putting off bringing her to the shelter and the grin on Riley's face makes him glad that he did not.

Ada starts licking Riley's face the moment she is in Riley's arms, making the teacher giggle as she cradles the kitten closer to her. Her shoulder loses the tension that has been there when they first entered the restaurant. Her eyes close as she savors the moment with Ada while Lucas just watches her.

When Ada is done, Riley sets the squirming kitten on the ground, her eyes soft as she plays with Ada. She is sitting on the floor when she shoots Lucas a thankful look.

"I really like you, Lucas Friar," she tells him, and his heart skips a beat at the genuine happiness that radiates from her. Her dimples accentuate how much she means her words and Lucas settles down beside her.

Her eyes shine brightly as she regards him and Lucas inches his head closer to hers. "I really like you too, Riley."

She tilts her head and puts her hands on his face, caressing his cheeks as she brings herself closer to him. He can feel her breath as his eyes flit to her lips, loving the way it inches open a little.

He closes his eyes as their lips touch, and wraps his arms around her waist as their lips glide over each others'. Her hands thread through his hair as a soft moan escapes her and he is about to lean backwards when –

"Ow!" Riley yelps as she pulls away, breathing heavily as desire clouds her eyes. She shakes her head at the kitten that has just scratched her and Lucas chuckles, though he too is trying to catch his breath.

Ada crawls to Riley and settles herself on Riley's lap, looking at Lucas as though she is daring him to come near her new best friend.

"Looks like someone's jealous at the lack of attention," he rubs Ada's ear, not at all surprised when the cat purrs.

"Guess we'll just have our other dates without her," Riley says, a flirty grin on her pretty face and Lucas feels his heart pound against his chest.

She said 'other dates'. As in, more than one more date. She wants to continue going out with him. Lucas resists the urge to do a happy dance.

"Guess so," he says instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking through this long chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. The scene in italics depict a scene from the past. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _"Hey, Jordan, I'm just calling to tell you that I can't make it later. I'm not feeling too well."_

 _"That's okay, Riley. Just call me when you get better."_

 _"Actually, would you mind bringing me some soup later?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Riley. I'm just really busy with work and –"_

 _"That's okay, then, Jordan. I'll call Maya."_

 _"Okay. I'll see you when you're better."_

 _"I love you, Jordan."_

 _"Me too. Bye, Riley. Rest well."_

* * *

Riley gets sick with the flu three weeks after their first date and has to cancel a movie date that she has planned with Lucas. She had called him a few hours earlier, sniffling through their phone call and he had been understanding (as she had expected) and told her to rest well. He would see her when she gets better.

"Oh, honey," she hears Maya sympathetically say before she feels a cool hand press against her forehead.

Riley groans, "I feel horrible, Peaches."

"Yeah, you look pretty terrible, Riles."

"Gee, thanks," Riley brings her blanket over her head weakly, ignoring the amused chuckle her best friend gives off. She hears Maya walk out of the room and closes her eyes, drifting off as sleep consumes her.

She is jolted awake when she hears someone slide a bowl on her dresser and she peaks out from under her blanket.

"Thanks, Maya," she smiles at her best friend as she sits up, feeling slightly light headed. Maya plops herself at the edge of the bed, holding out the spoon with soup.

"Did you make this?" Riley asks warily. "Because I don't want to get even sicker than I already am."

"Hey, I resent that!" Maya whines as she stuffs the spoon into Riley's mouth. Unprepared, the sick teacher coughs as the hot liquid burns her throat. Riley is pleasantly surprised when she actually manages to taste it.

"That is actually really good," Riley says.

"Yeah, you can thank your mom when you get better."

"My mother made this?"

"Don't sound so surprised. She loves you, Riles. You know that," Maya looks pointedly at her.

Riley nods. She does know that. She knows that her mother has always cared about her and has always had her best interest at heart. There was a time when she could talk to her mother about anything but that time ceased the day Riley walked out on Jordan.

Riley shakes herself out of her thoughts, not wanting her headache to get worse. She shrugs at her best friend. Like she has for the past year and a half, Maya drops the subject and instead talks about her wedding plans as she feeds Riley.

Riley only half-listens, feeling too lethargic to actually do anything.

"Okay, I have to get back to the studio but I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you again. You just rest your pretty head, okay?" Maya's voice is soft when the bowl of soup is almost empty.

Riley sinks back under her covers and closes her eyes, asleep before Maya even leaves the room.

Her eyes slowly blink open a few hours later when she hears a knock on the door. She feels slightly better than she did before but her head still hurts.

"Come in," she says weakly and brightens up when she sees the figure in her doorway. "What are you doing here? You should be at the clinic. Who is helping the animals?"

Lucas smiles softly as he walks towards her, holding up a tray, "I called in a favor from a buddy of mine to act as a relief vet for the rest of the day. Anyway, Maya says it's time for your meds and food."

"Thank you," she smiles goofily before her eyes widen when she realizes the state she is in. She gasps as she hastily pulls the blanket over her face again.

"Riley?"

"You have to leave."

"What?"

"Lucas, I look terrible," she sniffs, regretting her actions as her head starts thumping all over again.

She hears him chuckle deeply before she feels his hand gently pry her fingers from the top of the blanket. Slowly, he pulls the blanket down and Riley blinks up at him.

"I don't care," he tells her, sincerity etched on his handsome face. "Come on. Time for your meds."

Her muscles protest as she shifts slightly on her bed, patting the spot beside her. He plops himself beside her and wraps an arm around her. She leans onto his chest, closing her eyes at the comfort his embrace offers.

"Thanks for being here, Lucas," she hums when he strokes her hair. Riley smiles when she feels him press hip lips into her sweaty hair.

"Anytime, Princess."

* * *

"What about a carnival?"

"That's a good idea but it won't work," Landon, one of her brighter students and Penelope's twin brother, turns the suggestion down and Riley resists chuckling when Penelope shoots him a dirty look.

"Not with that attitude," Penelope grumbles and Jessica just pats her best friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"No, he's right, Penny," Jessica shrugs and then blushes when Landon shoots her a grateful look. "A carnival would cost too much and take too long to plan. We need to do something that does not require too much planning, space or time."

"Well, how about a carwash then?"

Riley gives Penelope an impressed look and nods, "That's a good idea, Penelope. Why don't you guys get started on a proposal and I'll take a look at it when I get back?"

"Sure, Miss Matthews," Jessica nods, grinning cheekily when she sees that her teacher is about to head back into Topanga's to be with her friends. "Say hi to Doctor Friar for us."

Riley suppresses the amused laugh that threatens to spill when Landon narrows his eyes at the dreamy look on Jessica's face. Penelope is looking through the glass window of Topanga's the same way.

"Sure, Jessica. Would you also like me to tell him that you and Penelope think that his 'gorgeous eyes sparkle under the light'?" Riley repeats the words she had heard them whispering to each other earlier and smirks when the two girls look panicked.

"Oooooh," Landon chimes in before he grunts in pain when Penelope stomps on his foot. Riley laughs as she walks away from her favorite students.

She kisses Lucas on the cheek before she sits down beside him, rolling her eyes again when Zay, Maya and Farkle make the same 'oooh' sound Landon just made. Lucas laughs softly as he puts his arms around, and Riley leans onto him.

It has been two months since their first date and things have been going really well between them. Not much is different from the prior ten weeks they spent before they went on their date. They still talk every day. They have not been on as many dates as they wanted because Lucas has been very busy with his animal clinic.

His partner, Isadora Smackle, was supposed to have joined him more than a month and a half ago but she had to delay her move to New York because of some contractual obligations she had to her previous employer. While Riley hates that Smackle's delayed arrival exhausts her boyfriend at work, a part of her is secretly glad.

Lucas and her had been in a bubble since their first date. For the past two months, it has seemed as though Lucas and her are in their own world. Riley is almost certain that Smackle's arrival would burst their bubble.

"My students wanted me to say hi to you for them," she tells him and Lucas laughs.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself a fan club, Ranger Rick," Maya says, rolling her eyes when he tips an imaginary hat at her.

"Of course he has. Have you seen his emerald eyes?" a new voice chimes in, and Riley looks up from her seat to see that a pretty bespectacled brunette has spoken.

"Isadora!" Lucas' smile is wide as he gets up, giving the newcomer a quick hug. Fondness is etched on his handsome face when he pulls away, and Riley squashes down the sinking feeling in her chest.

"Hey, Smackle," Zay greets her as he too gives her a hug.

"Zay, still the cute friend, I see," Smackle pats him on the shoulder.

"'Cute' is a debatable word," Farkle snorts and stands up, holding out his hands. "Hi. I'm – "

"Farkle Minkus," Smackle cuts him off and Farkle shares a confused look with Riley. Riley shrugs, not knowing how Smackle could know him.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Farkle asks and Smackle shakes her head.

"No, but I have read the astrophysics paper you published when you were fourteen," Smackle smiles, impressed. "You were a celebrity in Einstein Academy. It's a shame your talents were not fostered because you chose to remain in a mediocre high school though."

"Well, I don't regret my decision," Farkle says firmly. "My next academic paper was published when I was in college and I haven't stopped since."

"I know. I really admire your work. They're detailed but there's also a touch of humanity within them. They're always a pleasant read," Smackle praises him.

Maya and Riley grin at each other as red tinges Farkle's cheeks. Their genius friend gapes at Smackle, unsure of what to say.

"Maya Hart," Maya introduces herself as she holds out her hand. Smackle nods at her, and Maya sends Lucas a perplexed look as she puts her hand down.

Riley observes the exchange, tilting her head when she realizes that Lucas is watching her.

"Smackle, meet Riley," Lucas says, and laces his fingers through Riley's.

"Ah, you're the woman who has Dreamboat here so smitten," Smackle smiles pleasantly. Riley cannot help but beam at Smackle's words.

"It's mutual," she says, winking at Lucas when he squeezes her hand.

"It better be. Because if you break his heart, I will break you," Smackle says matter-of-factly and Riley's eyes widen at her words.

"What did you just –"

"Okay! I'm starving. Smackle, let's go get ourselves a cheesecake from Auggie. You can pick out whatever flavor you want," Zay cuts Maya off and gestures for Smackle to walk with him. Smackle shrugs, unaffected by the tension she has caused and follows her friend.

"Did – Did she just threaten me?" Riley blinks.

The protectiveness that Smackle has just displayed brings back the memories of being the third person in a relationship and Riley feels like vomiting.

Lucas laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck, grimacing when Maya glares at him.

"I'm sorry, Riley. Isadora just has no filter sometimes," Lucas tries to explain.

She is about to say something when Maya grabs Lucas by his shirt and hisses, "No one threatens my best friend, Huckleberry."

"Maya, let him go," Riley quips, stepping in between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Riley, I'm really sorry about –"

"Don't worry about it," she waves Lucas off, plastering a smile on her face that she is sure looks more like a grimace. "I'm going to go check on my students. You don't have to wait for me if we take too long. I'll talk to you later."

"Riley – "

"I'll call you," she says, her voice shaking, before she turns away from him. Riley stops when she sees the looks her friends are giving her.

Maya, despite still being upset about Smackle's confrontation, is holding up her hand at Riley. She is wiggling her ring finger where their friendship ring sits, silently reminding Riley of the promise she made all those weeks ago.

Farkle is looking at her exasperatedly.

 _Coward_ , he seems to be saying as he raises his eyes at her.

She gulps and turns back to look at Lucas whose eyes are creased in confusion.

"Riley, did I do some – "

"I'll call you after you get Smackle sorted in," she cuts him off and walks out, not looking back as her heart thumps against her chest.

Yep. Coward sounds about right.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope you guys still enjoy this short chapter! Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy new year to my wonderful readers! I hope that this year brings you great happiness and success. Happy reading yall!**

* * *

 _2 years ago…_

 _"Riley, you're being ridiculous!"_

 _Riley whirls around, eyebrows creased as anger flows through her. She can feel the heat in her face as she puts her hands on her hips._

 _"I walked in on the both of you almost kissing, Jordan!" she shrieks, hating the way her voice shakes. "I am not being ridiculous!"_

 _"Yes, you are! She is my best friend. That's all," his own voice is laced with venom and she feels like screaming at him. A month ago, he would not have even raised his voice at her. "She's practically my sister!"_

 _"Don't you dare say that! You were leaning in, Jordan," she blinks back the tears in her eyes. "This is not in my head! She loves you, Jordan. And I think you have feelings for her too."_

 _"That's enough, Riley," he steps back, exasperation clouding his handsome face. The way he is looking at her makes her feel like she is a small child, being scolded for doing something irrational._

 _He takes her hand and holds it up in front of her so that her engagement ring is in her line of sight._

 _"This is on your finger, Riley. Not Clara's. Because I love_ you _," Jordan steps forward, putting down her hand gently. His arms circle her waist and he brings her closer to him._

 _Just like that, she feels her anger melting away as he brushes a strand of hair from her face._

 _"Don't let your insecurities get in the way of our future," he says the words that bring a pang to her heart. Hurt, she bites back her tears and makes to step away, stopping only when his hold on her tightens._

 _"I know what I saw," she insists softly._

 _"You're my future, Riley Matthews," he does not look at her as he tries to convince her._

 _Not for the first time since Clara came into her life, she wonders if Jordan is trying to convince her or himself. But she is also not going to let her insecurities rule her future so she wraps her arms around Jordan and puts her head on his chest, ignoring the uncomfortable ache in her heart._

* * *

He watches her walk out to her students, wanting nothing more than to go after her when her eyes do not meet his like they usually do when she is outside and he is inside the bakery. In front on him, Maya snaps her fingers right in front of his face.

"Does Riley have to be worried about Isadora?" Farkle asks, straight to the point and Lucas sighs.

He straightens his shoulders and looks at Farkle in the eyes before he says firmly, "No. Isadora is like a sister to me."

"That's the same thing Jordan said and we all know how that turned out," Maya quips, eyes raised and Lucas clenches his fist when he feels his patience wearing thin.

"Actually, I don't," he reminds them. "And I'm not Jordan. She has to realize that by now."

Farkle sighs before he puts his hand on Lucas' shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly. Beside him, Maya gives Lucas an understanding look.

"This whole thing with Jordan really did a number on her, Huckleberry," Maya tells him. Though what she has just said is something he has figured out, he cannot help but still feel disappointed at the way Riley had just left.

"I think this has more to do with her issues than you. Trust me when I say that she does enjoy being with you. I haven't seen her this happy since she walked away from Jordan. Just give her some time," Farkle says and though Lucas feels slightly better at Farkle's assuring words, he still sighs.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Isadora's voice brings him out of his thoughts and he looks at her in confusion. He has been so consumed in his thoughts that he had not even realised that Isadora and Zay had walked over to them.

"What can I do, Is?"

"C'mon, Dreamboat," Isadora urges him and Lucas shares a confused look with his other friends. When she rolls her eyes at him, he feels as though he is in college again and she is explaining to him a concept he just cannot grasp. "What must you do to convince Riley that you're worth fighting her issues for?"

There is an ache in his chest at the thought of Riley still not being comfortable enough to talk to him about her past with Jordan. He understands that it has only been a few months since they have gotten to know one another but there have been times when he has bared his heart and soul out to her. When he talks to her, he feels as though he can tell her anything in the world.

It seems as though she does not feel the same way he does. And he has to change that.

* * *

Riley sits at the bay window that night, blinking back tears as she looks at her phone. So far, she has had text messages from Maya, Zay and Farkle but none from the person she had actually hoped to hear from.

She had noticed the looks that Lucas and her friends had sent her through the glass window of Topanga's but she had been too embarrassed to turn and look at them. Instead, she pushed any thoughts of Lucas and Smackle to the back of her mind and concentrated on her students. Penelope had teased her about Lucas again but a stern look from Riley had silenced her and her friends about Lucas altogether.

She sighs, feeling stupid for frowning over a guy she has just dated for about two months. She had vowed never to be affected by another person so much but the thought of losing Lucas sends a pang through her heart and she suddenly feels like she cannot breathe.

She had pushed aside the heaviness in her heart when Jordan introduced her to Clara for the first time and he had looked at the blonde softly. Riley had chalked it up to them just being best friends the way she and Farkle are.

And when he just brushed her off when she confronted him about his feelings for Clara, Riley had simply convinced herself that she would make him love her instead. Because there had to be a reason that he was not with Clara and so she had a chance.

So, she gave her all to Jordan. And in the end, she still had not been enough for him. In the end, he did not fight for her the way she did for him. In the end, he still picked Clara.

She checks her phone again and sighs when she sees that Lucas has not texted her. Like Jordan, he had not bothered to figure out if anything is wrong with her.

 _How exactly is he supposed to know? He's not a mind reader, you idiot!_ The rational part of her, the voice in her head that she imagines to be her angelic self, scolds her and Riley scoffs.

 _He knows I'm upset. The least he could do is call._ Her irrational self, the one she imagines to have mascara running down her cheeks as she clutches the hems of her wedding dress, speaks up.

 _Well, why can't you call him? You're the one that walked away!_

 _He could have stopped me!_

Great, now she is having arguments with herself.

She is jolted out of her thoughts when she hears a banging beside her, and her eyes widen when she sees Lucas outside. He is looking at her exasperatedly as he knocks, but at the same time, there is a fondness that shines through.

Riley blinks at Lucas before she slides open the window, eyes raised when he takes his spot next to her.

Silence reigns between them for a while. She does not know what to say. Instead, she stares ahead, wringing her hands as her heart beats faster than she knows it should.

Is this it? Has he come here to tell her that things between them are over? That he cannot be in a relationship with an insecure woman who runs before she asks?

"My favorite thing in the world is when you talk to me," he says the last thing she expects to hear and she blinks at him again. Her lips twitch in disbelief.

"It is?"

Sincerity shines through his emerald eyes as he continues, "I know that we haven't talked much about him and it's okay if you're still dealing with whatever baggage that Jordan has left you with, Riley."

Her breath hitches at his words and she opens her mouth to say something but stops when he holds up his hand.

"But I also need you to understand that I am not him. Our relationship is not going to be the same as the relationship you had with him," his voice shakes as he regards her. "Because you have your issues and I have mine. But I think we can work through them together."

Lucas laces his fingers through hers and with his touch, she feels the tension leave her body. She feels lighter.

"She is to me what Farkle is to you. I promise. Please believe me."

How could he have known?

His words make her look down at her hands, ashamed of the way she acted earlier. Though he says his words firmly, there is desperation in his tone, as though he thinks he is going to lose her.

Against everything her head and her irrational self is warning her to do, she pecks him on his lips softly before she leans into him.

Her rational self reminds her that Jordan, though they had been together for two years, had never looked at her like that. He had not been able to understand her fears or ease her insecurities. He never bothered to go after her whenever she walked away upset. Jordan had never bothered to hold on to her.

Lucas has been holding on to her since she fell into his lap on the subway.

She feels her fears leave her because of what Lucas has done and said. They have only been in a relationship for two months and she already knows that he will never make her feel the way Jordan made her feel.

"I do," she tells him and means it.

No, she is not going to jump to conclusions. She will not let the tragedies of her past define her relationship with Lucas. Lucas is not Jordan, Smackle is not Clara and she is not the same person she was a year ago.

* * *

Lucas closes the door of his apartment behind him the next morning, thankful that he has the morning off because Isadora had volunteered to cover his morning shift.

He hopes that he will never forget the way Riley's eyes lit up when he climbed through her window. She had blinked at him adorably before she moved to let him in. Even then, disbelief had colored her pretty face until he assured her that Isadora and him are just friends.

It finally feels like she trusts him now. He had spent the night talking to Riley in her room, holding her through her tears as she finally talked to him about Jordan.

He has never wanted to punch a person in the face and say thank you to said person at the same time.

Lucas hates Riley's ex-fiancé for being the reason for her insecurities. He wishes he could hunt Jordan down for making Riley feel as though she had not been enough for him. He wants to make sure that Jordan feels the pain that he has put Riley through.

At the same time, he is thankful that Jordan had let Riley go. As selfish as it sounds, Lucas would not have dated Riley if she had been married to the man. He would not have gotten to know her the way he knows her now.

He laughs to himself as he falls onto his bed. No one has ever made him want to climb eight flights of stairs for them. No one has made him feel as though their absence from his life would be a loss to him. No one has made him feel the way Riley Matthews makes him feel.

He is falling for her – fast and hard. He can see himself loving her and though that thought scares him to his bones, it also makes him smile into his pillow. He feels like a lovesick idiot but he cannot help it.

He just hopes that she feels the same he does.

* * *

"Miss Matthews, Jessica and I won't be at the bakery later," Landon rubs the back of his neck, a light blush on his cheeks when he looks at her.

"Why not?"

"They have detention," Penelope says in a sing-song voice and Riley's eyes widen. She looks at Jessica and sees the middle schooler look as ashamed as Landon.

"You _both_ have detention?" she asks incredulously, unable to hide the surprise she feels. "What did you do?"

"I pushed Ben against the wall," Landon quietly confesses.

"Because Ben was teasing Penny!" Jessica defends him. "He deserved it."

Riley shakes her head, "You know better than to take matters into your own hands, Landon. An eye for an eye makes – "

"The world blind. Yeah yeah, Miss Matthews, we listen in class," Penelope rolls her eyes. "But you haven't asked why Jess got detention!"

"We really don't have to tell Miss Matthews – "

"She called Mister Adams an idiot under her breath but she didn't realize that he was right behind her," Penelope snorts, enjoying the way her best friend uncomfortably shifts from side to side.

Riley shoots Jessica a disappointed look, "Jessica –"

"I didn't mean for him to hear it, Miss Matthews! I like Mister Adams. I just think that he was being unreasonable with Landon," Jessica mutters defensively, looking at the ground in shame.

Riley knows Mister Adams and though she understands where her students are coming from, she also knows that he is a fair teacher. He had emitted his punishment as he had deemed fit because of what he had witnessed.

"While I'm sure your friend appreciates you taking his side," Riley smiles softly when Landon immediately nods his head. Riley resists the urge to laugh when Jessica blushes at his support. "I don't think Mister Adams deserved to be called that. He was just doing his job."

"I'll apologize to him in detention later, Miss Matthews," Jessica promises and Riley nods proudly.

"Well, then I guess I'll only be seeing you at the bakery later, Penelope?"

"Will Doctor Friar be there?" Penelope cheekily grins. Beside Penelope, Landon rolls his eyes while Jessica dreamily grins.

The mention of her boyfriend brings a smile to their teacher's face.

"No. He has a clinic to run, Penelope," Riley exasperatedly puts her hands on her hips as she regards her students. "Are you saying you won't come if my boyfriend is not there?"

"Well, what about Miss Hart? She'll be there right?" Penelope excitedly bounces and Riley fondly shakes her head.

"Are you ever going to stop crushing on my friends, Miss Hariet?"

"But they're so pretty to look at, Miss Matthews!"

Riley bursts out laughing before she chases them away from her classroom, enjoying the way their laughter get softer as they saunter further away. She sighs happily as she takes out her phone, stopping when she realizes what she had just called Lucas.

 _"Are you saying you won't come if_ my boyfriend _is not there?"_

That had been the first time that she has called him her boyfriend. It should not be a big deal. After all, they have been dating for two months and counting. Still, that word makes her heart skip a beat again when she thinks about how naturally it had slipped from her tongue.

 ** _RM: Penelope asked about you again. Your fan club president is persistent, Doctor Friar._**

She takes out the papers she is supposed to mark, grinning when he replies almost immediately.

 **LF: Any chance you're part of the club, Miss Matthews? **

**_RM: Who do you think sponsors their sessions, Cowboy?"_**

 **LF: Well, while their love is flattering, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to break their precious hearts. **

**_RM: And why is that?_**

 **LF: Because I'm taken. You see, there's this woman that I really love being with. **

**_RM: Oh really?_**

 **LF: She's amazing. She loves animals, is a dedicated teacher and always brings a smile to my face. **

She feels her cheeks heat up at his message, thankful that there is no one else in her classroom.

 ** _RM: You're such a sweet talker._**

 **LF: I meant every word of it, Princess. See you for dinner? **

**_RM: Absolutely. See you later, Lucas._**

Before she loses her courage, she sends him an emoji she has wanted to send him for a long time.

She full on beams when he replies almost instantly with the exact same emoji.

Oh, the things Lucas Friar makes her feel.

* * *

In his clinic, Lucas grins at the emoji Riley has just sent him.

 ** _RM: Absolutely. See you later, Lucas_**

And in the next text bubble, she has sent him a heart emoji.

He replies back the same thing, wanting to sing at the top of his lungs. She has always sent him the smiley faces and the animal ones but never has she sent this one. He feels like a teenage boy all over again, gleeful over an emoji, out of all things.

He is thankful for the slow day at the clinic as he wheels his chair around his office.

"You're an idiot," Isadora informs him from the door, making him stand up from his chair. In his haste, he knocks it over and winces when it falls to the floor with a clang.

Isadora shakes her head at him as she crosses her hands over her chest.

"What, did Riley finally tell you she loves you?" Isadora asks and he blanches at her.

"What? No!" he denies, and when Isadora raises her eyes at him, he shakes his head. "We've only been dating for two months, Is."

"Love is not bound or defined by time, Lucas. You're the one who told me that," Isadora reminds him and he shrugs.

He does not know if he can call what he feels for Riley love yet. He knows that he is falling for her and that he can love her someday. But to say that he loves her now would be too soon.

He knows that it will be a while before either of them can say those three words to the other.

He blinks out of his thoughts when Isadora snaps her fingers in front of his face. Her lips are pursed in amusement, and Lucas shoots her an exasperated look.

"What?"

"You're staring into space while we are having a conversation, you lovesick weirdo," Smackle grins and he rolls his eyes.

He cheekily grins when he remembers the way his friend keeps looking at Farkle every time they hang out at Topanga's.

"Hmm… Similar to the way you've been staring at Farkle?" he wiggles his eyes at her, chuckling when she narrows her eyes at him. Like she always does when she is nervous, Isadora pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and rolls her eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she holds her head high as she walks out of his room and Lucas laughs as he walks behind her, not wanting to let the topic.

"You like him," he childishly sings, ducking when Smackle throws one of the toys in the waiting room lounge at him.

She stops him before he enters her office, and pushes him away.

"Go bother your girlfriend, you gorgeous idiot," she huffs before she closes the door in his face.

He waves at Sarah, their receptionist who has just witnessed their exchange and she chuckles amusedly at their antics.

Huh, Isadora just called Riley his girlfriend. He closes his office door, smiling goofily at the term like he always does when others (namely Zay) call Riley the same thing.

He takes out his phone to text his girlfriend again.

 **LF: Guess who has a crush on Farkle?**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_A year and a half ago…_

 _She sobs into Maya's lap, finding some comfort in the way her best friend strokes her arms. Riley has just walked away from her wedding altar ten minutes ago, and she has been crying non-stop since then._

 _Her parents and brother had volunteered to stay and talk to the guests about the unexpected turn of events. Maya had dragged her away from the altar_

 _She knows that she has done the right thing. The hesitation on Jordan's face before he said 'I do' and the relief on his face when she refused to marry him keep replaying in her mind. She is certain that that is no way to start their married life – hesitant and regretful._

 _At the same time, she feels a hole in her chest. She has given so much of herself to the man she has walked away from, and it will take a while before she can pick herself up again._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?" her mother's voice booms through the room and Riley sits up. She hiccups through her tears as her mother paces in front of them._

 _"He doesn't love me, Mom," Riley says, her voice cracking._

 _"And what did you do to fight for him, Riley?" her mother puts her hands on her waist, looking down at her daughter. "You're supposed to always love him. This could just be a snag on the road to your happiness. Instead, you throw in the towel and have the audacity to feel sorry for yourself."_

 _Her eyes widen in disbelief at her mother's words and hurt courses through her. Riley can feel the tears dry up in her eyes. She can feel the heat in her face as she stands up, shoulders squared as she looks her mother in the eyes._

 _"I am not going to fight a losing battle," Riley hisses. She feels Maya put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down but Riley just shrugs her best friend off._

 _"How do you know – "_

 _"Because he hesitated before he said 'I do', Mom!" she raises her voice, clenching her jaw when her mother sighs patronizingly._

 _"But he still said 'I do', Riley!" her mother argues. "You still had a chance to make things right. He could have realized that you are the girl he needs. He's just conflicted now."_

 _"Just because Dad fought for you –"_

 _"Because your father fought for me, we have our happily ever after," her mother cuts her off and Riley seethes._

 _"We are not you and Dad, Mom! Our story is not the same as your story!" Riley is yelling now, and still, her mother does not back down. "I don't want to have to fight another woman for my husband. If I'm not enough for him – and I really am not enough for Jordan – then we wouldn't have lasted anyway."_

 _"Well, you cannot possibly know now since you let your insecurities get in the way of your future," Topanga says and Riley blanches at her mother's words._

 _"How can you say that to me?" the would-have-been bride asks softly, tears in her eyes as she regards her mother._

 _"Because you're supposed to fight for the one you love, Riley," her mother sighs disappointedly. "And you pay more heed to your insecurities than you do to love. I've always supported you but today, I cannot support your decision."_

 _"You think this is about how I feel about myself," Riley shakes her head. "But you're wrong, Mom. This is about how I feel for the man I was supposed to marry. He doesn't love me, Mom. He loves Clara."_

 _Topanga opens her mouth to intervene again but Riley holds up her hand. She feels sick for speaking to her mother in such a way but she also knows that she has to make her mother see why the words she has just said is so hurtful._

 _"I am not going to fight for my husband's love after we've been married, Mom," she tells her mother firmly. "I love and respect myself too much to trail after someone who will never look at me the way Dad looks at you."_

 _Realization dawns onto her mother's face before apology does. Topanga moves forward to say something but Riley holds up her hand to stop her. The damage has been done._

 _She feels numb inside._

 _"It hurts that you cannot respect my decision but I know that I've made the right one," Riley stands firm. "I don't want to see you right now."_

 _"Riley, I'm –"_

 _"If you don't leave, I will," Riley purses her lips as she looks at her mother blankly._

 _Sorrow is etched on Topanga's face as she tries again but Riley turns away. She hears her best friend say a few comforting words to Topanga as Maya guides her mother out of the room. When she is sure that her mother and best friend have left and that she is alone, she lets the tears fall again._

 _She just wants the pain to stop._

* * *

Riley hums as she puts the tray that her brother is supposed to be serving to the table outside on the counter. Auggie gives her a weird look as she flounces behind the counter while making the next order.

"Someone's happy," her brother comments and Riley nods.

"Someone," she points to herself as she beams. "Is very happy."

"Well, that someone should share with her brother why she's so happy because her brother is really happy for her," the eighteen-year-old raises his eyes at her. Riley laughs before she points to the tray that she has just handed him.

"And that someone really will once her brother serves the table outside their mother's bakery," Riley promises. Auggie grins as he gives her a mock salute, making her giggle. "Go, silly."

She watches as her brother walks out, the smile on her face slipping slightly when an older woman walks in. The woman, dressed in a pantsuit with her hair cascading over her shoulders, exudes the aura of confidence that Riley has wished for since she was a little girl.

Topanga Matthews walks over to the counter, and Riley gives her mother a small smile.

"Hey, honey," her mother greets her as she presses a kiss to the side of Riley's head. Like she has for the past year and a half, Riley stiffens in her mother's arms slightly.

If Topanga is hurt by her daughter's response to her, she does not show it. Instead, she just lets go of Riley and makes herself busy with the other orders.

They work in silence until Auggie returns and he kisses his mother on the cheek. Riley feels her heart lurch at the happy smile on her mother's face at her brother's actions. Not for the first time, she wishes for the same easiness when it comes to being with Topanga.

"What happened to your song?" Auggie pouts and Riley shrugs.

"Song?" their mother questions.

Auggie grins cheekily at his sister before facing his mother, "Riley was about to tell me why she's so happy. But after talking to her students outside, I think I might know why."

Riley narrows her eyes at her brother before she looks out the bakery. She shakes her head when she sees that the order her brother has just delivered was actually to Penelope, Jessica and Landon. She rolls her eyes when her students wave at her from outside.

"Well, do share," their mother leans forward.

Before Riley can say anything, Auggie blurts out, "Riley's met someone!"

"Oh?" her mother smiles indulgently at her son before she raises her eyes at Riley. The younger woman resists the urge to groan at the curious look her mother is sending her way.

"His name's Lucas Friar," she tells her mother and Topanga nods, waiting for more information.

"He's a vet and they've been dating for four months," Auggie wiggles his eyebrows at Riley and she laughs as she playfully nudges him.

Her mother blinks at Auggie's revelation, and the indulgent smile that was previously on her face transforms into a frown. She turns to Riley, hurt coloring her voice when she asks, "Four months?"

Auggie's eyes widen when he realizes the mistake he has made. He mouths a 'sorry' to her from behind their mother, and mutters something about helping a customer before he hurries off.

"Why wouldn't you tell me you've met someone? What's the need to hide it, Riley?" her mother asks and Riley shrugs.

She feels the tension in her shoulders as her mother confronts her. Riley knows that her mother means well, and that Topanga's questions show how much she still cares about her. Still, the accusatory tone that Topanga has adopted has put Riley in defensive mode.

"You've seen him. He comes by here a lot. I wanted to be sure about him before I brought him to meet the family," she tells her mother. "I wanted to make sure that I didn't let my insecurities take over and get in the way of my future."

Her mother winces at her words, just like Riley knows she would. Topanga steps forward, arms raised to put her hands on Riley but the younger woman steps back. Dejection mars her gracefully aging face and Topanga sends a pleading look to her daughter.

"Riley, it's been a year and a half," her mother sighs and Riley looks away. "I told you how sorry I was to say that. Why won't you just let it go?"

She scoffs at her mother's word, hurt that once again, Topanga is trying to brush off her feelings.

"I'll let it go when you actually see how much your words hurt, Mom," her voice cracks and she abruptly steps backward when Topanga makes to move towards her.

Her heart is beating faster now, and Riley can feel the tears in her eyes. She blinks them back, desperate not to let her mother see them.

"Riley –"

"I have to go," Riley wheezes, taking off her apron as she walks past her mother.

"Riley, please – "

"Katy will be here in ten minutes so you won't be short-handed for too long," she mechanically tells her mother, shutting off. She forces the blank look on her face and watches as her mother's shoulders slightly slump.

"Okay, honey," her mother sighs again before she hands Riley her bag. She caresses her daughter's face, eyes sad as Riley stiffens at her touch again, before she walks away from Riley and into the kitchen.

"You know, if you'd just give her a chance," her brother says from behind her. Riley shakes her head after she turns, kisses him on the cheek and leaves Topanga's.

* * *

He is typing his reports onto his laptop when the feline he saved four months ago leaps into his lap, nudging her head against his chest. Lucas chuckles as he rubs her head.

"Hey, how's my favorite doing?" a new, but welcomingly familiar, voice pipes up and Lucas looks up to see his girlfriend at the door.

She is smiling at him softly and her hands are full with two paper bags of Chinese food.

"I'm great," he waves her in. "It's been a slow day here so I've been able to get a lot done."

"I was actually talking about Ada," she smiles mischievously when he blushes.

"Oh."

"But I am glad that you had a good day," she grins before she leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips. He closes his eyes at her touch, memorizing the way she strokes her thumb on his cheeks and missing her the moment she pulls away.

Her eyes light up at Ada's meow and she coos at the cat before picking her up. Lucas watches as his girlfriend strokes Ada, feeling his heart swell like it always does at the sight of her.

He sets the Chinese food on his desk as Riley plays with Ada.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you only come here for her," he jokingly puts his hands on his hips.

Riley lifts Ada up beside her face, blinking at him almost the same way his cat is, "Why would you say that?"

"Intuition," he laughs and Riley blows him a kiss before she sets Ada down. She lets the cat roam around before she takes her place beside him.

A knock on his door draws their attention to it, and they look up to see his partner. He raises his eyes at the way she is dressed.

"Smackle, you look beautiful," Riley gapes at her. Lucas nods agreeably before his eyes narrow at her.

Isadora has let her hair down, and she is dressed in a green dress that stops mid-thigh. She has applied makeup on her face and the excited grin that she is donning on has him on alert.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"The supermarket. We're out of milk," Isadora drawls sarcastically and Riley snorts. He shoots them both a dirty look. "Obviously, I'm going on a date, Dreamboat."

"Who would ask you out?" he does not mean to sound so incredulous but when he sees the way Isadora dangerously narrows her eyes at him, he knows that he is in trouble.

"Believe it or not, Lucas, someone has," she says coolly. He yelps when his girlfriend stomps on his foot. "And just because you only have eyes for Riley does not mean that no one else looks at other people. Now, goodnight."

Isadora flips her hair over her shoulder, gives Riley a smile before shooting him a disappointed look that makes him feel like scum and slams the door. Ada meows in protest at the loud sound.

Lucas turns to see his girlfriend looking at him, unimpressed.

"I didn't mean that no one would ask her out. I just mean that she just got here. Who else has she met?" he tries to explain himself and when Riley just remains silent, the judgmental look still on her face, he sighs miserably.

He suddenly remembers the way his girlfriend reacted last week at Isadora's arrival and hastily clarifies, "This is not jealousy, by the way. I promise, Riley, I – "

"Calm down, Cowboy," Riley laughs at him and he relaxes at the way she is smiling at him. "You reacted exactly the same way Farkle did when I first dated Jordan. I know I have nothing to worry about. I trust you."

Her words make him feel lighter and he pecks her on her lips. "Good. Because I really only have eyes for you, Riley Matthews."

"You're so cheesy," Riley chuckles as she playfully pushes him away. He grins at the blush on her cheeks before he remembers that he has upset one of his best friends. He sends a text to Isadora when she does not answer his call.

"I'll apologize to Isadora again after her date," he tells her and Riley nods approvingly. "Now, let's eat."

He tells her about his day as they eat, enjoying her company. He wants to memorize the way she scrunches up her face when she laughs whole-heartedly and the way she sympathetically takes his hand when he tells her about a difficult case. He never wants to forget the way her arms move animatedly as she talks.

He notices the way she smiles as she talks about her day and frowns when she suddenly sighs at the mention of her shift at the bakery.

Lucas knows that his girlfriend manages her mother's bakery so that her mother can have a peace of mind when she is not there. He also knows that there is a strain in their relationship. It puzzles him how Riley can give so much of herself to her mother but still not be able to forgive Topanga for words said a year and a half ago.

"I just hear those words when I look at her, you know?" she groans. "I know it's been a year and it's irrational but what she said really hurt me."

"I can't tell you to just forgive her, Riley, because that's not how forgiveness works," Lucas takes her hand and squeezes, hoping that it comforts her somehow. "But at the end of the day, she's still your mother. She loves you and you love her. To let your relationship deteriorate for that one moment –"

"That's the thing though," she sighs, and his heart aches at the sight of the tears welling up in her eyes. "I needed her on my side for that one moment and she wasn't."

He does not know what to say to that. Instead, he lets her talk as she grips his hand tightly.

"You know, growing up, I always admired her. She's like a powerful Amazon warrior. Nothing could defeat her or tear her down and I always wanted to be like her but I never could," she laughs humorlessly. "And I guess I've always felt like I haven't lived up to her legacy, you know? She's done so much and I've not done enough."

"Nothing could bring her down and I was always letting something bring me down. Walking away from Jordan hurt like hell but I knew that it was the right thing to do. For myself," she leans into his chest and he wraps his arms around her frame. "For her to accuse me of letting my insecurities get the better of me just made me feel stupid. And I didn't need anyone else bringing me down at that time."

"And now?"

"And now, every time I look at her, I think about that one moment when I needed her to believe in me and she didn't," she sniffs. "I hate this rift between us but it's funny. I've spent my whole like never being able to be mad at her but now, I can't even look at her because of how small she made me feel that day."

"I'm sorry, Princess," he hugs her tighter when she nuzzles against him. He can feel the wetness of her tears soak through his shirt.

He wonders how long she has kept this to herself. He knows that she did not even speak about Jordan until about a year later. Lucas is almost positive that she has not told Maya about her issues with Topanga because of how close her best friend is to her mother. Riley would not want to put Maya in a difficult situation.

They stay that way for a long time. Her in his arms, and him vowing to always be the person she can talk to no matter what.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face and her heart feeling lighter. Riley hums as she goes to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. When she hears the shower turn on and knows that her roommate is home, she makes another batch of pancakes for him.

Riley beams at her roommate as he settles himself on the table. She puts her chin on her hand and wiggles her eyebrows at Farkle as he puts the pancake she has prepared onto his plate. He sighs exasperatedly when he sees the face that she is making at him.

"Okay, it is too early for me to comprehend why you're making weird faces at me," the genius says and Riley chuckles.

"I know something you don't," she sings.

Farkle rolls his eyes at her silliness. He chews his pancake as he says, "You know a lot of things I don't and I know a lot of things you don't. What something do you know and think I don't but there is a possibility that I do know?"

"What?" she blanches at his word vomit and when he smirks at her, she playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"What do you know, Riley?" Farkle laughs.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how your date went," she grins at him.

She watches as a goofy smile makes its way onto her childhood friend's face and internally squeals. It has been a while since she has seen that look on Farkle's face.

"It was amazing. She's so great and smart and – wait a minute," Farkle's previously dreamy expression turns into a grimace. "How did you know that I went on a date? I didn't tell anyone."

She smirks at him, enjoying the way he squirms in his seat.

"Smackle went on a date last night too," she knowingly raises her eyebrows at him.

"Pfft, so?" he nervously stuffs his mouth with the pancake she has made.

"Oh, cut the act, you goof. Why wouldn't you tell us about your date with Smackle?" she asks, confused. Farkle sighs before he swallows his food, reaching for the glass of milk when he chokes.

"We just wanted to see how the date would go first," Farkle says. "If it went horribly, we'd forget it happened and then just remain friends so that we wouldn't change the dynamic of our group."

She squeezes his hand at their thoughtfulness. "That's very thoughtful but I'm pretty sure it was a good date."

"It was," the dreamy smile comes back and Riley really squeals this time. He rolls his eyes at her. "So, we're going to continue seeing each other."

"I'm glad. Tell me everything, Farkle. Where did you bring her? How did you ask her out? How did she say yes? How –"

"Okay!" he cuts her off, and stands up. Riley watches as he picks up his plate of pancakes and the syrup bottle. "It is too early for you and your questions. Ask me again after I've slept properly."

"But, Farkle!"

"Good morning, Riley," he sings as he walks away. Riley laughs as she watches him go, knowing that she will get the details from him later anyway.

Not for the first time since Lucas Friar entered her life, she finds herself content. She is happy that she walked away from Jordan. Riley knows that she still has to deal with the after effects of their relationship – mainly her relationship with her mother – but she also knows that she made the right decision.

Because walking away from Jordan brought so much more into her life than she could have imagined and she is thankful for that.


	9. Chapter 8

"I come in peace," her father says from the door of her classroom, holding his hands up. Riley brightens up at his presence, and gives him a hug. "I miss being in the same school as you."

"Dad, we haven't been in the same school since I was eighteen," Riley reminds her father, laughing when he pouts. She rests her palms on her table and leans backward on it. "And as much as I miss your lessons, I am glad that I'm done with being your student."

When she graduated from middle school, her father had been transferred to her high school because she and her friends had rallied together for his transfer. It was in interesting experience having a father for a teacher. Most of the times, his lessons had something to do with whatever she had going on in her life. It had been embarrassing but awesome at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Dad?"

"Well," Cory slides across the table and nudges her. "Your mom told me that you're dating someone. How is it that neither your I nor your mother has met him when you're always at the bakery?"

Riley purses her lips, and guiltily admits, "I may have been asking Auggie to send me your work schedules so that we don't see you at the bakery."

"That traitor," his father snipes and Riley sheepishly smiles.

She chuckles fondly at the way her father frowns, too used to his protectiveness when it came to her dating life. When she had been engaged to Jordan, Cory had shown his disapproval every chance he got.

"I'll bring him by soon," she promises.

"How about this Friday?" Cory asks, and Riley feels her heart stop at his suggestion.

"Th - This Friday?" she stammers and when her father raises his eyebrows at her, she clears her throat. "This Friday? For Auggie's birthday?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Dad, it's a family event," she says pointedly. When her father just blinks at her, not understanding what she is trying to get at. "Don't you think we should just start with dinner? You, Mom, Auggie, me and Lucas. I don't think he's ready for Uncle Eric."

"Hey, if he can get through your Uncle Eric, then he's a keeper," Cory grins. "Besides, Topanga told me that you've been together for four months. You must really like him."

"I do," she cannot help the small smile that spreads across her lips. "But Dad, it's Auggie's birthday."

"Your brother will be okay with it," her father waves her off. "Look, I need to get to know this man that has you so smiling like that. I have four months of scaring him to make up for."

"Thanks for your honesty," she sarcastically says. "Dad, I really – "

"C'mon, Riley, give me some credit. I was perfectly cordial to _Jordan_ ," he spits out her ex-fiancé's name and Riley fondly smiles at him.

"Dad, you growled at him every time he talked to you after her proposed to me."

"And I was right to."

"I'm not denying that. I _can't_ after everything that has happened," she shrugs. "But Dad, I really like Lucas, okay? I just don't want to scare him away."

"I would never!" her father gasps dramatically. He puts a hand to his chest. "Riley, if the man is serious about you, he wouldn't be scared away by me. That idiot that you saved yourself by not marrying wouldn't even be in the same room as me."

"Well, to be fair, you called him Julian, Jonah, Jaden," she lists, shaking her head when he beams proudly. "Basically anything but his actual name."

Her father shrugs unapologetically before he sighs.

"Riley," Cory puts his arms around her. "From the little that Maya has told us, he makes you really happy. I would never do anything to jeopardize that for you, kiddo."

"I know," she closes her eyes and leans onto his shoulder.

Her father rarely asks her for anything. When she was growing up, the only thing he really wanted was to spend time with his family. It is what he still wants and her affection for him grows every day because of the way he holds their family together.

And so, she relents, "I'll ask Auggie first. If he's okay with it, I'll ask Lucas."

"That's all I ask," she feels him kiss her head. "Now, about your mother –"

"Okay, Dad, one issue a day, please."

* * *

"You're an idiot," he tells Zay when he finally walks into Lucas' office. Lucas has just spent the last ten minutes listening to his best friend flirt with his receptionist, exasperated when Zay had ignored his warning looks.

His best friend blinks at him innocently before he sends Sarah a flirty wave and then closes the door.

"If you scare away my receptionist, I will hurt you," he tells the ballet dancer. "What happened to Mark?"

"Broke it off with him a two days ago. Keep up, man," Zay waves him off.

"Sorry. I tend to have better things to do than keep track of your flings," Lucas sarcastically says. "When you find someone you want to keep around for longer than a month, let me know."

"Well, I've got to be with other people since my best friend has abandoned me," Zay dramatically sighs.

Lucas shakes his head fondly at his best friend, "I have not abandoned you."

"You abandoned me for her," Zay insists, sniffing as he wipes away the imaginary tears from his face.

"You're an idiot," Lucas laughs. "If anything, you abandoned me for her way before I even met her."

"Whoa. That's a pretty serious accusation," Zay holds his hands up and Lucas raises his eyebrow at him.

"Well, let's look at the evidence, shall we?"

"Let's not."

"I can actually think of a few times in college when you missed my calls because you were with your new friends," Lucas says somberly, resisting the urge to burst out laughing when Zay starts looking guilty. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Listen, man –"

"And what about our first Christmas after college ended? You didn't come back to Texas for our Christmas dinner," Lucas reminds him. He places a hand above his heart and pouts, "That hurt, Isaiah."

The moment he uses Zay's full name, his friend realizes that he does not mean what he has said. He grins as Zay shoots him an irritated look, and Lucas catches the squishy ball that his best friend throws at him.

"You're an idiot," Zay whines.

"In all honesty though, I'm glad that you found Riley and the rest. It made me feel better about being so far away from my best friend," Lucas offers, clearing his throat when Zay sends him a fond look.

"She's really special, isn't she?" Zay grins at the content smile that spreads across his face at the mention of Riley.

"She is," the vet agrees immediately, and ignores Zay's comment about him being whipped. "So, what are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to have dinner tomorrow?"

"We are still on for that," Zay tells him and he nods. "I just wanted to ask you what you're getting Auggie for his birthday."

"Auggie's birthday is soon?" Lucas asks, already making a mental list of all the things he could get for his girlfriend's brother.

He likes Auggie. He has met the young man at Topanga's a few times and has talked to him. Lucas finds him to be very mature for his age. Auggie also has the same interests as Riley such as photography and he also enjoys tutoring. Lucas knows that Auggie is at the stage where he is trying to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life.

"His party is this Friday," Zay frowns. "We're all invited. Riley didn't tell you?"

His heart stops at Zay's question. Riley has not said anything about Auggie's birthday. In fact, she has not even mentioned the party once. Does she not want him there?

Lucas wills himself to calm down. He knows how difficult it has been for Riley to let him into her life. It took a while to get her to open up to him. It will take a while for her to be comfortable with the idea of introducing him to her family. After all, introducing him to her family would mean that she sees a future with him.

He wants that, he realizes. He wants a future with Riley Matthews. He wants to get to know the people she loves and love them too. He wants her father to like him and to impress her mother. He wants to connect to Auggie because the teenager means a lot to her. He wants to know every aspect of her life.

"Lucas?"

He clears his throat, "She hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she forgot," Zay suggests. Lucas tries to smile gratefully at his friend but the thought of Riley not wanting to introduce him to her family makes it difficult to.

"Maybe she's not ready for me to meet her family yet," Lucas shrugs, trying not to let it get to him.

 _She needs time_ , he reminds himself.

"How is it that you've both been dating for four months and you haven't seen her parents at the bakery at all?"

"Auggie sends her their updated schedules and she has mine. I'm pretty sure that she plans our sessions at Topanga's," Lucas says, feeling the lump in his chest grow bigger at the thought of Riley not wanting him near the people in her life.

Zay changes the subject then, and Lucas is thankful for his best friend as Zay tells him about his practice earlier. Lucas tries to listen but like it has since he met Riley, it drifts to her.

He has promised not to push her into their relationship, and he knows that time and space is very much necessary. He wants her to be able to trust him, to come to him when she needs to talk. He wants her to realize and decide for herself if she wants a future with him. All she needs is time.

 _Time_ , he reminds himself in his head over and over again.

It does not stop the uneasiness in him at all.

* * *

"Auggie? You okay, bud?" Riley asks her brother, frowning when he goes straight for her fridge.

She watches as he takes out her carton of milk, and then a big bowl and coco pops from her cabinet. He pours the coco pops and milk into the bowl. Before she can stop him, he plops his head into the bowl.

It is a weird thing to do, stuffing their faces in milk and coco pops, but it is a thing that she and her brother have been doing since they first saw their Uncle Eric do it. He had been upset about something at that time, and had done that in front of her and her family. Needless to say, her mother is not happy that they picked it up from him.

"Better?"

"College sucks," he groans. Riley sympathetically pats him on his head, regretting in when she feels the wetness in his curly hair. She hands him the towel and takes a seat in front of him.

"Talk to me," she demands.

Her brother remains quiet as he wipes his face, and Riley starts feeling worried.

"Auggie –"

"I don't want to be a teacher!" he blurts out and Riley's eyes widen in surprise. He turns to her, eyes wide with panic and Riley waits for him.

She watches as he calms down, and his breathing starts becoming even again.

"I don't want to be a teacher," he repeats calmly. "I know I've only been in college for two months but Riley, those two months are enough. I don't like the course I am in and I know that I will not be happy."

"Why did you tell us that you wanted to be a teacher then?"

"Because you and Dad were so proud of me when I considered it that one time in high school," he slouches and Riley's heart breaks a little at how dejected he looks. Guilt gnaws at her for influencing his decision. "And I guess I liked the idea of teaching because of the tutoring that I did in high school. But Riley, I enjoy photography so much more."

"Oh, Aug," she sits beside him. Riley puts her arm around his shoulders, ignoring the smell of coco pops and the way she can feel the wetness of the milk on her arm. "You told me it was just a hobby."

"Not anymore, you know? I can't explain this," he sighs helplessly. "I thought that teaching was what I wanted to do until I actually started college and was on my way to becoming a teacher. I just wasn't happy about it."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to be an events photographer. Watching people around people, capturing those moments forever."

"And you should," she nods agreeably. "If there's anyone who understands and appreciates the value of the human connection, it's you."

Auggie has always been observant. It is something that he and their Uncle Josh have in common. He could always tell when she is having a bad day or if someone makes her uncomfortable. She knows how loved he is by his friends. Heck, even her friends love him because of how smart and considerate he is. He studies people and makes people comfortable.

"You think so?" he asks, sounding timid. Her heart lurches at the thought of her strong brother feeling small.

"I know so," she says confidently.

They stay like that for a while, with her arms around him comfortingly, just like old times. When he finally pulls away, he smiles at her brightly. Not for the first time, she prides herself on being able to make her brother feel better.

"Thanks, Riley."

"Anytime bud," she pats him on his shoulder. "Listen, I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes, you may bring your boyfriend to the party," he knowingly says. Her eyes widen in surprise, and Auggie chuckles. "Dad hasn't shut up about it since Monday. He's been driving me crazy with his calls."

She exasperatedly sighs, not at all surprised. Riley squeezes her brother's hand, giving him a look that is asking him if it really is okay with him that she brings Lucas. Her brother nods firmly.

"More people, more presents, right?" Auggie grins jokingly. "But seriously though, Lucas makes you happy. I see the way you are with each other, Riley. I'm glad that you found him."

Happiness radiates through her at her brother's acceptance of Lucas. She cannot deny anything that Auggie has said and nor does she want to. Lucas Friar is the reason that her heart feels lighter. He is the reason that she feels like she can finally open herself up to others again.

She feels safe with him and ever since he entered her life, he has become her confidante. She knows that she can talk to him about anything and she wants him to talk to her about everything.

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he?" a goofy smile spreads across her lips.

"You're so whipped," her brother laughs. She gasps dramatically at his statement before she gets up and dumps the bowl of milk over his head.

A triumphant smirk replaces her goofy smile as Auggie glares at her.

"That was completely unnecessary."

* * *

He is having a drink with Zay and Farkle at the bar opposite his house when he feels his phone vibrate. A soft smile plays at the end of Lucas' lips when he sees who the caller is. He opens his mouth to excuse himself, smiling sheepishly when his friends just give him knowing looks and wave him away.

"Hey, babe," he greets her.

"Hey, how's your boys night going?" Riley asks on the other end of the line, her voice chirpy.

"Pretty great, actually," he tells her, not really meaning it.

The thought of Riley not being comfortable enough with him meeting her family still adds to the lump in his chest. It is the reason he agreed to go out with Zay and Farkle – an attempt to feel a little better.

While he still found himself enjoying the company of his friends, he still felt heavy in his chest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she sounds genuinely apologetic on the other end of the line.

"You don't ever have to say sorry for calling me," he automatically assures her and even he is surprised by how fast his response is. He does not take it back though – he means every word.

"I know," her reply makes him smile wider. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to my brother's birthday party this Friday? I would have asked you in person but we're not supposed to meet until Sunday, right?"

And just like that, the heaviness in his chest lifts. He can hear the nervousness in her voice, the fear of taking the next step in their relationship evident. At the same time though, he is sure that he can detect a sense of hopefulness and excitement.

Lucas forces himself to be cool and not jump at her offer immediately.

"I would love to, Riley," he grins into the phone. Unable to help himself, he asks, "What am I supposed to get Auggie though? I think a camera would be good since he told me that he likes taking pictures but I'm not sure –"

"Auggie told you that he likes taking pictures?" surprise colors her tone.

"I saw him taking pictures of us and other people at Topanga's that day and we talked," Lucas shrugs. "Was I not supposed to know?"

"Well, it's not exactly a secret but Auggie only talks about it to people he actually likes talking to," Riley tells him and Lucas' heart soars.

"I'm honored," he says sincerely, swaying from left to right, happy.

"I actually bought him a polaroid," Riley tells him. "You could chip in for the film and we can give him the present together?"

He resists the urge to yell triumphantly. All his worries from earlier has ceased and now, he feels as though he could fly. Riley wants him to meet her family. Riley wants to present a gift to her brother with him, as a couple.

Time, he reminds himself for the umpteenth time that day. For the first time since he found out about Auggie's party though, he sings the word in his head instead of say it nervously.

"Lucas, are you there?"

"I'm here," he says softly. "I would like that, Riley."

"Great!" he can picture her bouncing in excitement. "I'll text you the address. Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"Have a great night with Farkle and Zay. I love you," his heart stops for a while at her words and he gapes until she continues hastily, "for having fun with them. I love you for enjoying your time with our friends. Yeah, I love you having a blast with them. I'm going to stop talking. Bye!"

He stares at the phone screen after Riley puts down, mouth open as he blinks. When his friends appear beside him, wanting to know what is taking him too long, he continues staring.

"What's wrong with him?" Fatkle asks as he waves his hand in front of Lucas' face.

"Lucas?" Zay nudges him. Zay snaps his fingers in front of the vet, eyes furrowed in confusion as his best friend blinks out of his frozen state. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah," he nods quickly, internally cursing for making it obvious that he is anything but.

Riley has let it slip that she loves him. Granted, she had taken back her words the moment she realized what she said but the fact remains. She thinks that there is a possibility of loving him. She is open to the possibility of loving him.

And he is open to the possibility of loving her too. He might even be there already.

Farkle and Zay give him unimpressed looks. Lucas clears his throat, feeling his smile return.

This time, he confidently says "I'm fine."

* * *

Riley yells in horror as she drops the phone in front of her, eyes wide as she stares at the device on the floor. Her heart is racing a mile a minute, and she cannot, for the life of her, stop blinking.

The words 'I love you' had slipped out of her mouth so suddenly and naturally. It had taken the sharp intake of breath from Lucas on the other end of the line for her to realize what she has just said. By then, the damage had been done.

Could she be in love with him already? How would she know if what she feels is love? She had been sure that she had loved Jordan and that had ended well.

Again, she reminds herself that Lucas and Jordan are two completely different people. Again, she tells herself that her relationship with Lucas is different from her relationship with Jordan. Again, she wills herself to calm down and be open to happiness. She owes herself that.

She sees a future with him, one where they go to her family events and she goes to his. Riley can picture herself moving in with him, being in his arms after a particularly rough day of work as the tensions in her shoulders loosen because she finally feels at peace.

The realization hits her and though she knows that it will take awhile before she accepts it, she finds that she is excited, peaceful and happy all at the same time.

 _Time_ , she reminds herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this and that this year has been going well for all of you so far! Let me know what you think about this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

He fidgets with the helm of his shirt, tugging at it for the umpteenth time that day. Lucas heaves out a nervous breath of air, and rubs his hands together. His heart is racing a mile a minute as they wait at the elevator of her parent's apartment.

A small hand laces through his, giving it a comforting squeeze. He turns to look at the owner, feeling his racing heart calm when she gives him a fond smile.

"You're going to be fine," she brings him closer to her, leaning her head on his arms as the elevator doors close in front of them. "Auggie really likes you. My dad's bark is worse than his bite and my mom will be polite even if she doesn't like you!"

"Comforting," he snorts.

"You're going to be fine," she repeats when he pulls away. "And even if they don't like you, I do. Very much."

The way she says those words – so firmly yet tenderly – eases his nerves a lot more.

"I like you very much too," he tells her, not at all surprised by how easy it is to let her know how he feels about her. "I still want them to like me though."

"I know," she laughs as they walk out of the elevator. They stop in front of the apartment at the end of the hallway, and he feels nervous all over again. "Just be yourself and you can go wrong. They'll love you."

There is that word again. Love. There is a hint of caution in her tone, as though she is testing the idea of it. What does not worry him is the way she looks at him when she tests it, like he is the reason that she can say it more firmly the next time she does.

She is grinning prettily up at him, and he cannot help but lean down to peck her on her soft lips.

Of course, that is exactly when the door of her parent's apartment opens. An older man stands in front of them, eyebrows raised, as he looks unimpressed at the two of them. The man puts his hands on his hips and Lucas clears his throat nervously.

"Hey, Dad," Riley goes forward to hug her father. Lucas watches as the previously strict look that Cory Matthews had donned on turns into a softer one when he regards his daughter.

He can see the similarities between father and daughter. Aside from his curly hair, Riley seems to have inherited Cory's looks. Their eyes mirror each other as love and kindness shine through them when they hug. When they pull away, Lucas can see how proud of his daughter Cory Matthews is.

And just like that, he knows. He genuinely wants Cory to like him. Someone who has loved Riley her whole life, and who Riley can speak with nothing but fondness for, is someone Lucas knows he will value. Because he knows how special Riley is, and the man in front of him has contributed to the person that she is.

"Dad, this is Lucas. My boyfriend," Riley introduces him. "And Lucas, this is my father, Cory Matthews."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," he steps forward, firmly shaking Cory's hand.

"Mister Friar," Cory formally nods and Lucas resists the urge to laugh at the way Riley rolls her eyes. "Auggie has quite a bit to say about you."

"All good things I hope," Lucas nervously chuckles.

"So far," Cory narrows his eyes at him. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Cory, who are you keeping at the door?" a beautiful woman stands beside him, and Lucas immediately feels the shift in his girlfriend.

Whereas Riley had been relaxed and smiling softly at her father earlier, her stance changes when her eyes meet with the woman beside Cory. Her fond smile for her father has morphed into a stiff one. Her hand around his tightens and he squeezes it to offer her some comfort.

Ah, so this is Topanga Matthews.

"Mom," Riley nods, leaning into the hug that Topanga initiates.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Matthews. I'm Lucas," he holds out her hand to her, smiling when she shakes it. A warm smile graces her face and Lucas feels the tension from his meeting with Cory leave him. He can see where Riley gets her approachable persona from.

"Oh, you can call me Topanga," she waves him off and her eyes flit to her daughter. Though the smile on her face does not dim, he notices the way her shoulders slump a little when she looks at Riley.

"Mr Matthews will do for me," Cory pipes up and Topanga lightly smacks his chest. The older woman rolls her eyes at her husband, fondness (so similar to Riley's) etched on her pretty face.

"You can call him Cory," Topanga assures him and moves to the side. She ignores her husband when he opens his mouth to say something and gestures for them to enter. "Why don't you come in and make yourselves comfortable?"

Topanga takes Cory and pulls him away while Lucas marvels at the apartment he has just walked into.

This is where Riley grew up in. There is a sense of warmness to the place, from the way the furniture is arranged to the pictures on the wall. He spots Zay, Farkle, Isadora, Maya and Josh in the kitchen and waves at them.

"Hey, sis," Auggie beams as he hugs Riley.

"Happy birthday, Aug," Riley proudly says.

"Thanks for the invite, Auggie," Lucas shakes his hand, grinning when he hands the younger man his present. "I hope you like it. This is from the both of us."

"The both of you, huh?" he wiggles his eyebrow at his sister. Lucas chuckles at the blush that reddens his girlfriend's cheek, high-fiving Auggie when Riley playfully shoves him.

Riley looks around. When she sees that only her friends and their parents are present, she teases her brother, "Gee, Aug, get your own friends."

The nineteen-year-old huffs, "They're on their way, silly. I just wanted to spend some time with all of you before I get too busy with them."

"Aww," Riley and Lucas coo. Auggie rolls his eyes good-naturedly at them.

"Hey, Lucas, why don't you stay a bit after everyone leaves later?" Auggie cheekily offers. He ignores the warning look that Riley sends him and continues, "Mom gets emotional about us growing up after every birthday party. She takes out our home videos."

"Auggie," Riley whines in embarrassment.

"I'm in," Josh pipes up and as soon as he does, so does everyone else in the room. His girlfriend resignedly shakes her head, and Lucas laughs. He pulls her towards him and plants a kiss on her forehead.

The doorbell rings then, signaling the arrival of more guests.

"And that is my cue to leave," Auggie says before he walks away from them.

"Honey, why don't you show Lucas around," her mother suggests and Riley nods.

She takes his hand and leads him towards her room. They both chuckle in amusement when her father calls after them, "Leave the room door open!"

"Relax, Matthews, they're both adults," Maya's drawl is the last thing Lucas hears before he steps into a room. His mouth gapes open at the room he has just entered.

Similar to Riley's bedroom in her own apartment, there is a bay window. He remembers her telling him about how important the bay window had been to her and her friends as they grew up. The difference now though is that it is no longer her bedroom.

Instead, her parents have turned it into a storage room for their childhood items. Pictures decorate the walls and he catches a few baby pictures of Riley and Auggie and her in high school graduation gown. There are separate cabinets for each member of the Matthews family, the drawers labeled with items from their pasts.

"Your parents must be really proud of you," he points to a photo of Riley at her college graduation. She does not look up from the album that she picked up earlier, instead just turning the pages as they talk.

"They're really serious about taking pictures," she shrugs. "I think Uncle Shawn rubbed off on them during the short time that he stayed with them."

"Is that where Auggie gets his passion from?"

"I guess," she nods distractedly.

He frowns at her, standing behind her and understanding why she sounds down all of a sudden.

Riley is looking at a picture of her and Topanga. It could not have been taken more than three years ago. It is a candid picture, in which Riley is sitting on her mother's lap. They are both laughing at something, and love and happiness radiates from the both of them.

He cautiously wraps his arms around her, "You know, this is my first time meeting her and I can already see how proud she is of you."

"She used to be proud of me. She isn't anymore," Riley says softly, running her fingers across the photo.

"Funny. She looks at you exactly the same way," he taps the picture and kisses her hair when she just remains silent. "I'll go mingle. You take your time."

"Lucas?"

He stops on his way out, turning back to see her looking at him with wide eyes. She is looking at him as though he has the answers to her problems, and Lucas gulps at how intensely she stares.

"She really looks at me the same?" she asks, her voice small.

"Exactly the same," he answers truthfully, giving her a final smile before he closes the door behind him.

* * *

Riley vaguely hears the door close behind her boyfriend, heart heavy as she continues staring at the picture of her and her mother.

They used to be so close and she remembers when she could talk to Topanga about anything and everything.

In middle school, when Riley had been horrified with certain sexist behaviors that she witnessed in school, it was Topanga who reminded her of the importance of standing up for what she believed in. In high school, when she had questions about losing her virginity, she had not felt like she could not go to her mother for advice. Even after Riley moved out, she talked to her mother often and would go to the bakery when she missed her family (which was a lot).

Her insecurity issues have always been there but her mother has always managed to ease her worries. Riley thinks that it is why it hurt so bad when her mother had said those words after Riley had walked away from the altar. Because she always thought that her mother had been proud of her despite the personal issues that she faced.

 _"Because you're supposed to fight for the one you love, Riley," her mother sighs disappointedly. "And you pay more heed to your insecurities than you do to love. I've always supported you but today, I cannot support your decision."_

She had needed her mother the most then, but Topanga had just let her know what a disappointment Riley was.

To hear Topanga credit her insecurities and use that as a factor in their argument when Riley had felt like she was at her weakest had not helped the situation at all. Instead, it elevated the tension to the point that Riley could barely hold a conversation with her mother.

Because every time she looks at Topanga, she sees the disappointment on her mother's face on her wedding day. When she looks at Topanga, she feels as small as she did on that fateful day.

So much has happened since her almost wedding. Riley knows that she has grown from her experiences, and that she is a much stronger person than she had been almost two years ago. Maybe her mother has noticed the changes in her.

 _"She really looks at me the same?"_

 _"Exactly the same."_

If Lucas, an outsider who has only seen her mother today and can already tell how proud Topanga is of her, then maybe her mother really has realized how much she hurt Riley. Maybe, some time in the past year and a half, Topanga has seen the growth and change in Riley and is proud of her again?

It is all she has worked towards – all she has ever wanted – when it comes to her relationship with her mother.

Has she been blinded from that one moment from almost two years ago? Has she been so preoccupied with her own issues that she has not realized when her mother realized her mistake? Can she finally open her heart to her mother again?

She is tired of being angry, Riley realizes. She is tired of letting the past define her relationships. She knows that she had been right to be mad at her mother but she also knows that she has to let it go. She misses being with Topanga.

She wants her mother back.

* * *

The apartment is full of guests by the time Riley comes out of her room, and Lucas gladly takes his place beside her. He does not comment on the tear tracks that she tries to wipe away hastily and shakes his head at Maya when the blonde tries to find out what is wrong.

He knows (and is honored) that it is a testament to how much Maya trusts him with her best friend that Maya actually nods and gives them space.

"So, your Uncle Eric is quite a character," he lightens the mood, grinning at his successful attempt when Riley bursts out laughing.

"Ah, my niche!" the man in question bounces up to them, and engulfs Riley in a tight hug. His girlfriend yelps at the unexpected hug before she giggles happily in her uncle's arms. He nods at Maya, "Malisha."

"Malisha?" Lucas purses his lips to stop the laugh that threatens to spill. Josh and Zay, on the other hand, just chuckle outright.

"Shut up," Maya snaps at all of them.

They spend the next hour interacting with other guests.

He notices how Riley gravitates towards her father a lot, even if she spends most of their conversations rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly at him. From what Lucas has seen, Cory is dramatic and protective.

He also notices the way Riley's eyes keep drifting to her mother, as though she is unsure of what to say but knows that she just wants to talk. It is the same way with Topanga. He has seen Topanga stop herself from touching her daughter when they are in group conversations, as though her touch would push Riley further from her.

He meets her grandparents, her Aunt Morgan, her Uncle Shawn and his wife (who Lucas later finds out are also Maya's stepfather and mother) and Jonathan Turner, Cory's boss. He also finds himself unable to stop smiling when Auggie brings him over to meet his friends.

The more Lucas is introduced to other members of Riley's family, the more he wants to be able to fit in. These are the people who are important to Riley, and who Riley is important to, and he wants to be part of that unit the way Maya, Zay and Farkle already are.

The party passes by in a blur and before he knows it, Auggie is ushering his friends out of his parent's apartment. He excuses himself to have a party of his own with his college mates and Topanga sends him on his way. Pretty soon, everyone else has left except for him and Riley.

"Thanks for staying behind to clean up, Lucas" Topanga hands him the trash bag and Lucas nods.

"Hey, I was promised home videos by the birthday boy," Lucas jokes, smiling cheekily when Riley shoots him a dirty look from across the living room.

"Ooooh! I'll bring them out. My babies grow up so fast," Topanga practically drops the trash bag that she has been carrying in her haste to get the tapes.

She stops in her tracks when Riley says, "Actually, I'm really tired. Can we do that another time?"

His heart lurches for Topanga when the older woman's shoulders slump dejectedly and she makes her way back to the trash bag.

"Sure, honey," Topanga obliges. It is interesting how Topanga stands up straight and speaks confidently with everyone but is more careful when she regards her daughter.

"I was thinking next week," Riley's voice is hesitant as she suggests it, and Topanga blinks at her daughter.

"I would love that, Riley," her mother says slowly. She walks to Riley, hope evident on her face. "I'll make your favorite and we can all have dinner together."

Riley smiles at her mother, soft but genuine, "I'd love that too."

Mother and daughter stare at each other for a while, and Lucas looks away, feeling as though he is intruding. He gulps when he comes face to face with Cory.

"Looks like you'll be staying for a while, Mister Friar."

"I hope so, Sir," his response is quick and he feels calmer when a slow smile twitches at Cory's lips.

Cory holds out his hand, and Lucas takes it.

"You've been good for her," Cory nods. "Whatever you said to her in that room – thank you."

"I don't think I said much," he admits, confused.

"You did," Cory assures him. "Continue being good to her, okay?"

There is a vulnerability in Cory's voice that makes him promise, "I'll never stop, Mister Matthews."

"It's Cory," Riley's father winks at him, and Lucas feels like doing a happy dance.

"I'll see you next week, Mom," she promises, hesitantly holding out her hand. Riley feels the overwhelming urge to cry when her mother practically grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"We'll see you both," Topanga kisses Lucas on the cheek, and Riley pretends not to see when her mother mouths a 'thank you' to Lucas.

Riley hugs her father goodbye, nods at her mother and walks away from her childhood home.

Her mother and her had barely made conversation, only speaking to each other to make plans for their double date next week. Riley knows that it will take a while before she can fully open herself up to her mother but right now, she is content. She has made the first step towards mending their relationship and she feels light.

Time, she reminds herself. She hopes that with time, things can go back to the way they used to be.

"You alright?" Lucas' voice is gentle as the elevators door closes in front of them.

"Thank you," she says and when he looks at her in confusion, she continues, "For being you. For making me open my eyes and heart when they've been closed for so long."

He takes her hand in his again, "You would have gotten there eventually."

His confidence in her makes her feel like she can do anything in the world. He has believed in her from the start. She has refrained from accepting that she loves him because the last time she told a man that she loved him, he had said those words back without meaning it.

Now though, it is time that she believes in Lucas.

She loves him. She is in love with Lucas. It has not been easy to admit it since it slipped out a few days ago. She has been avoiding the topic altogether. But right now, with him looking at her as though she is the strongest person he knows, makes her very sure that this is what love is.

Love is bringing the best out of each other. Love is belief. Love is peace.

And she has never felt as peaceful as she does now, wrapped in his arms as they walk towards his car.

Her realization makes her want to scream at the top of her lungs.

She is in love with Lucas.

When they are in the car, she turns to him and plants a long kiss on his lips. Like he always does, he responds to her eagerly, caressing her face as she runs her hands through his hair. They pull apart when they need air, and she feels the heat in the cheeks and body.

She wants to tell him that she loves him. Riley is almost sure that he would say it back. But she also wants the moment to be special.

"I'm glad I fell into your lap," she tells him instead but meaning every word with all of her heart.

"So am I," he smiles at her softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew that has got to be a record! Two chapters in two days. I'm pretty proud of myself haha. As always, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. As usual, the text in italics depict a scene from the past. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

 _She jumps when she hears the door of their apartment close with a bang, looking up from the papers she is grading in confusion. Jordan walks past her, muttering under his breath as he slams their bedroom door close behind him._

 _Riley contemplates going after him, making a decision when she hears him yell in frustration in their room. She drops the pen she is holding and sprints to their bedroom, eyes widening when she sees the state he is in._

 _He is clutching his hand, curled into a fist, and he is breathing heavily._

 _"Jordan!" she makes to move forward, stopping when he puts up his hand._

 _"I'm fine, Riley," he grits out and Riley ignores him. She steps forward and takes his hand gently, heart aching for him when he winces at her touch. "What happened?"_

 _"Bad day at work," he pulls his hand away, annoyed at her ignoring his requests to stay away._

 _"What can I do for you?" she asks, genuinely wanting to help, gulping when he glares at her._

 _"I just need some space, okay? I really don't want to talk to anyone," his words send a sharp pang to her heart._

 _"Okay," she relents, backing away from him. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"_

 _"Will you just leave me alone?" Jordan snaps and this time, she can feel the tears well up in her eyes. She leaves without saying another word, afraid that if she did, she would say something she would regret._

 _She slips back into their room after she finishes grading her papers. By then, Jordan is sound asleep, his phone on their dressing table. She sighs, wondering why it is so difficult for him to talk to her._

 _Her heart sinks when Jordan's phone lights up, and Clara's message is displayed on his phone screen:_

 ** _I hope talking to me helped you, bud. Rest well. Always here for you :)_**

 _Riley puts his phone down, letting the tears fall. Why had it been easier for him to tell Clara about his problems than Riley, his future wife? What is it about Clara that makes it easy for Jordan to talk to her and yet he cannot open up to Riley?_

 _Riley shakes her head as she lies down beside him, turning away. She stiffens when Jordan wraps his arm around her and kisses her hair._

 _"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he apologizes, and she feels the tension leave her body. She knows that he sincerely asking for forgiveness. Maybe now, he can finally tell her what is wrong._

 _"Do you want to talk about it now?" she asks, hopeful._

 _"No, I'm good," he tells her. She nods, feeling the lump in her throat again._

 _She does not sleep peacefully that night, feeling inadequate._

* * *

Something is not right.

Riley frowns as she looks at Lucas, hearing the warning bells go off in her head when he plays with his food. They are having dinner at her and Farkle's apartment with their friends. Everyone else is engaged in conversation except her boyfriend.

He has been quiet for the last few days, trying to assure her that things are okay with him. His forced smiles and limited words tell a different story though, one she has not heard yet.

Is this what it felt like for him when she first shut him out? Helpless but with an overwhelming need to be patient?

Riley slowly moves to lace her fingers through his, squeezing it to bring him back from wherever his head is at. Lucas startles slightly, blinking as his eyes find hers before he plasters a smile on his handsome face. It is supposed to be reassuring but instead, it comes out as a grimace.

"Okay, if you're gonna be gazing into each others' stupid eyes for the rest of the night, I'm out," Zay jokingly says. He grins cheekily when Riley throws a piece of broccoli at him.

"Sorry," Lucas pipes up. "It has been a long day."

"Not a good day at the clinic?" Josh asks, concerned, and Lucas shakes his head.

Before he can reply though, Smackle beats him to it, "It has been a slow day at the clinic. Whatever is bothering him must either be related to Riley, his father or his Pappy Joe. But since they were looking at each other as sickeningly as they always do, we can rule Riley out."

Maya laughs as Farkle snorts into his drink and Riley rolls her eyes, slightly amused. By now, she is more or less used to Smackle's bluntness.

"Thank you, Isadora," Lucas exasperatedly grits out, and Riley squeezes his hand again to offer some comfort. There is annoyance etched on his face, an expression she has not seen much since they first met.

Yeah, something is definitely bothering him.

Silence reigns through the table at Lucas' unwillingness to share before Zay changes the subject. She sees Lucas shoot his best friend a thankful look and she leans into closer to Lucas.

Riley keeps her voice soft, "Why don't you go rest in my room? It really doesn't seem like you're up for company."

He sighs, "I'm sorry, Riley."

"Hey, everyone has an off day," she shrugs. "You've just been having a few of those days so we will be talking about this once everyone leaves."

She is firm when she tells him so, and Lucas nods agreeably. He kisses her on the cheek, excuses himself from their group of friends and walks off. Riley's eyes follow him until he closes her room door.

"Huckleberry has daddy issues?" Maya asks, eyebrows creased in concern. Around the table, her concern is mirrored on all their faces.

Riley heaves out a sigh. Her eyes narrow when they land on Zay and Smackle. The two friends share a look before they look down on their plates. "Zay, Smackle. Balcony. Now, please."

"Oh, but I'm really not done eating and –"

"It is not my place to say any –"

"Now!" she raises her voice, watching in satisfaction when they immediately get up and rush over to the balcony. She shares a look with Maya, Josh and Farkle, silently telling them that she will be back and that they will know what the problem is when the time is right.

"Go easy on my girlfriend, please," Farkle calls after her.

"Hey, what about me?" Zay pokes his head in, pouting when Farkle just shrugs uncaringly.

"Balcony!" Riley barks and Zay hastily turns back around.

She crosses her arms across her chest when she is at the balcony, and both Zay and Smackle look nervous.

"What's going on with my boyfriend?" she asks immediately. "Does this have to do with Mister Friar?"

"He told you about his father?" Zay asks, surprised when Riley nods.

"He did," she affirms.

"Then you also know about his Pappy Joe," Smackle concludes.

"I know how much Lucas loves him," Riley nods. "He speaks of his time with Pappy Joe really fondly."

A sense of sadness overcomes both Smackle and Zay at the mention of Lucas' grandfather. Not for the first time since Lucas told her about his family life, she wishes that she had the chance to meet his grandfather. Alas, Lucas had told her that he had passed on about two years ago.

"Riley, tomorrow is Pappy Joe's second year death anniversary," Zay tells her and Riley's heart stops for a second. "Lucas doesn't generally do too well around this time."

"So, what do you usually do around this time for him?"

"We mostly just leave him be," Smackle says, hurt that she is not able to do much for her friend evident on her pretty face. She pushes her spectacle up the bridge of her nose and continues, "He tends to not appreciate company until at least a week later."

She does not want to leave him alone. Riley wants to be there for him, to let him know that he can talk to her about his Pappy Joe if it would make him feel better. But then she looks at Zay and Smackle.

Helplessness is marred on their faces as they look at her. Riley sighs, realizing that she needs to listen to them about Lucas. They have been there for him longer than she has, and they know what he wants and needs.

Against everything her heart is telling her to do, she clams down the urge to be by the side of the man she loves despite feeling that he needs her.

* * *

Lucas sighs as he lies down on Riley's bed, trying to ignore the chatter that is going on outside in the dining room. He knows that his friends are probably talking about him but the last thing he wants to do right now is talk.

He is thankful for having friends like Zay and Isadora in his life who are no doubt trying to explain the situation to the others without actually saying anything. They know that it is his story to tell and they respect that. The only person they would actually even hint anything to is Riley.

He does not mind her knowing. If anything, there is a sense of relief in him that she knows. There is a weird debate going on within him – he wants her to know but he does not want to be the one to tell her.

It hurts to talk about his Pappy Joe being gone. When he talked to Riley about Pappy Joe and his time with him when he was fifteen, it had been easy to remember how much Pappy Joe had done for him. But to think about him no longer being in his life makes him want to scream.

He does not know how long he stares at the wall he faces from his position on Riley's bed.

Lucas thinks about his Pappy Joe and how Pappy Joe defended him against his father during Lucas' teenage years. Lucas had not been an easy kid but when his own father had given up on him, Pappy Joe had been by his side. Pappy Joe had taken him in when his parents could not look at him. Pappy Joe had taught him how to control his temper and grow into the man he is proud to be today.

He hears the knob of Riley's bedroom door open and closes his eyes. Lucas does not react when he feels the other part of the bed dip beside him.

"Lucas?" her voice is cautious, and he continues keeping his eyes closed. He hears her sigh before he feels the soft press of her lips on his forehead. Riley runs her hand through his hair before she wraps her arms around him.

He feels her bury her head in his shoulders and he can feel the tension leave him.

"I know you're awake," she says softly and he finally opens his eyes. Still, he does not face her. "And it's okay if you don't want to talk. You gave me time and space when I needed it. I'm always going to do the same for you. Whatever you need, babe, you got it."

She kisses him again and makes to get up, stopping when he grabs her arm.

His heart races at the way she is looking at him. There is no denying the love that is shining through her eyes, compassion and understanding accompanying it.

Even if she cannot say it yet, everything she has done pretty much tells him what he needs to know.

She loves him. And he loves her too.

"Stay," his voice is soft and when she immediately goes back to put her arms around him, he buries his head in her chest.

He can feel the tears start to well up in his eyes and before he can stop them, they roll down his cheeks as he sobs.

Riley does not say anything as she holds him and they stay that way for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is a little short compared to the rest but I really do think that it is necessary. We've seen Lucas being there for Riley from the start. Now, it is her turn. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts about it 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy reading, yall!**

* * *

"I love Riley," he tells Isadora the next day when they are having lunch in her office. He still feels pretty down but being with Riley the night before had helped a lot.

"We are veterinarians!" Isadora grins proudly and Lucas looks at his friend in confusion.

"What?"

"Sorry, I thought we were stating facts," she shrugs.

"Well, you're not wrong," he relents, smiling slightly at the way Isadora adorably continues looking smug. "I'm sorry if I was being difficult."

Isadora raises her eyes at him, making him feel like an idiot. Oh, college memories.

"The one time you're difficult is the one time you have every right to be," Isadora shrugs and Lucas feels so grateful for having such an amazing friend. "Besides, I'm glad you could talk it out, even if it is not with Zay or me."

Guilt gnaws at him at Isadora's words.

It is not that he does not want to come to his best friends with his issues. He knows that he can trust them with anything. It is just that he had not felt like talking to anyone at that time. He had wanted to be alone and grieve for the man he owes his life to.

Isadora and Zay have always stayed away from him during this time. They understood that he grieves in silence. That is how it has always been for him since he was young.

That is how he always thought it would be until Riley entered his life. He had learnt from a young age that Friar men do not break and so he has not. He did not break when he was expelled from school when he was thirteen. He did not break when his parents sent him to live with his Pappy Joe. He did not break when Pappy Joe died.

He broke last night with Riley.

He does not know if it had been the sincerity in her voice about being there for him or the gentle way she had held him. What he does know is that for the first time in his life, he had felt safe enough to just let everything out. For the first time, he did not have to be the protector or the strong one. For the first time, he did not have to feel ashamed for breaking.

He knows that he has nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to baring his heart and soul to Riley Matthews.

Isadora waves her hand in front of his face, jolting Lucas out of his thoughts.

He opens his mouth to apologize to his friend, stopping when she cuts him off, "I'm glad you and Riley have each other. You've always been the most loyal and giving friend. I'm glad that you've found someone who matches your loyalty and heart."

Lucas blinks at her, not at all used to how touching her words are.

"Wow. Thanks, Isadora," he grins, loving the way she shifts uncomfortably.

Isadora seldom lets the people around her know how much she appreciates them. To hear those words from her makes him warm inside. It also shows how right he is about Riley being the one for him.

"I love her," he repeats, a small smile twitching.

"Stop telling me and start telling her, you goof," Isadora rolls her eyes, hits him on his head and walks out of his office.

* * *

"What's wrong?" her mother asks her, eyebrows crinkled with concern. Riley sighs, not really wanting to let her feelings know to her mother just yet.

It has been two months since she first made the move towards making amends with her mother. They have been spending more time together since Riley stopped avoiding Topanga at all costs.

It had been tough to reconnect at first. She did not know what to talk to her mother about. Topanga had been extra careful with her words. Slowly though, they started remembering how to act around each other and things got easier.

Despite the progress, there is still a sense of reluctance within Riley to share aspects of her romantic life with Topanga. As much as she is over the hurtful words her mother said on her wedding day, those words have been lingering in the back of her mind, making themselves heard every time she wants to open up more to Topanga.

What if she lets her fears known to her mother, only to have Topanga remind her of her faults again?

"Honey?" Topanga waves her hand in front of Riley, jolting the younger woman out of her thoughts.

She is about to tell her mother that nothing is wrong when she sees the look on Topanga's face.

There is no judgment in her eyes, just genuine concern for her daughter. At the same time, there is a tinge of hope on her mother's face, as though she is waiting for the moment for Riley to talk to her honestly again.

Riley takes a deep breath, heart racing as she takes a chance and says, "I love Lucas."

Silence emerges between them, and Riley gulps as her mother blinks at her.

"And?" Topanga prompts after a beat.

"You don't sound surprised," Riley remarks, gaping when her mother snorts.

"Honey, I see the way you both are with each other," Topanga tenderly takes her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze that calms Riley's racing heart. "Do you remember what you said to me after you walked away from Jordan?"

"I said a lot of things, Mom," Riley mumbles, shifting uncomfortably as she starts to pull her hand away. Her mother hangs on tight though.

"You said that you loved and respected yourself too much to trail after a man who will never look at you the way your father looks at me," Topanga smiles wistfully, caressing her daughter's hand with her thumb. "I never really understood what you meant because I always thought that Jordan looked at you pretty softly."

"Mom –"

"I understood the day you brought Lucas home," her mother does not give her a chance to interrupt and Riley is glad that she does not.

Riley's eyes are wide as she waits for her mother to continue.

"Jordan looked at you… with fondness. Because let's face it, anyone who gets to know you will always have that feeling for you," her mother proudly says and Riley blushes. "Lucas looks at you with actual love, honey. He looks at you as though he can do anything when he is with you because being with you makes him better. His eyes follow you everywhere you are, constantly making sure that you're okay. That is the way your father looks at me too."

"I feel that way about Lucas too," Riley softly reveals, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "I know that I am strong. Me walking away from Jordan proved that. But being with Lucas makes me feel like I can be weak too. Does that make sense? I didn't think I could be as open or vulnerable with anyone else but then I fall into his lap."

"It makes sense to me," her mother leans her head on Riley's. "Hey, Riley?"

Riley closes her eyes, basking in the comfort that being in her mother's arms brings her. It has been so long since she has felt as peace with Topanga, and she is thankful that she is finally letting go of the past.

"Yeah?"

There is a moment of hesitation from Topanga before she says, "I'm proud of you for walking away from Jordan."

A content smile spreads slowly across her lips and she wraps an arm around her mother, drawing Topanga closer. It is as though those words contain a magical spell that has eliminated all the tension between them.

"Thanks, Mom," Riley says softly, heart feeling so much lighter.

Her life is perfect right now. She is on good terms with her mother now. She is in love with the most amazing man. She is surrounded by the most caring family, friends and students.

Now all she has to do is tell Lucas that she loves him.

A soft, but forced cough, startles the both of them out of their thoughts. The cough sounds very familiar though so neither mother nor daughter moves. Instead, they just raise their eyes at the man in front of them, still in the same position from before.

"What's going on here?" Cory asks, grinning at the sight he has stumbled upon.

"Riley loves Lucas," Topanga tells him and Riley smiles at her words.

Her father scoffs, making Riley and Topanga look at each other knowingly before they giggle.

"Believe me," her father grunts. "I know the story."

* * *

Riley and Lucas walk through the park a few nights later, hand in hand. He smiles softly at the way she leans into him, feeling peaceful as she tells him about her day and the shenanigans that her students had been up to.

"I do think that there might be something going on between Jessica and Landon, though," Riley continues talking, following him when he leads her to a bench.

They sit down, and she assumes her previous position with her arm around his. His heart soars at how naturally she does so. A few months ago, she would not even give him a chance to take her out and now, it is as though being with him is the easiest thing in the world.

He sees the way she looks at him, always so tenderly and open and he wonders how anyone could have let her go.

There is something that she has been waiting to tell him, but she has been stopping herself the whole night. In the restaurant, she had opened her mouth to say something a few times, only to abruptly say something else.

"Riley?" he cuts her off and she looks at him, eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"Huh? I told you, Penelope is not too happy that her best friend has feelings for her brother and –"

"With you, babe," Lucas chuckles. When his girlfriend just looks at him in confusion, he continues, "You've been stopping yourself from telling me something all night. What's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

"I do," she assures him immediately. "How do you know me so well, Lucas Friar?"

"The same way you know me," he answers, kissing her hair. "I love that we can talk about anything to each other."

"So do I," her voice is soft. There is wistfulness in her voice and he hears her take a deep breath before she lifts her head from his shoulders and looks at him.

A myriad of emotions cross her face. There is nervousness as she gulps and takes his hand. Her eyes though, are twinkling with excitement and the appearance of her dimples as she smiles at him eases his worries a little.

"I realized something the other day. After Auggie's birthday party" she tells him, and he nods at her, waiting for her to continue. "I – "

"Riley?"

Their moment is disrupted by a new voice, one that Lucas does not recognize. His girlfriend, on the other hand, apparently does.

The man that has interrupted their moment is shifting from left to right, an aura of awkwardness that stains his presence as he looks at Riley. He is giving her a contrite smile as he regards her.

Riley blinks at the man, gaping. Lucas watches as disbelief crosses her face, heart dropping when she stutters her next words.

"Jordan?"

Well, shit.

* * *

"Hi, Riley."

Riley blinks at her ex-fiancé in disbelief, holding on to Lucas's hand when she feels him pulling away. She squeezes her boyfriend's hand, giving him an apologetic smile before she turns her attention back to Jordan.

She stands up and walks to the man she walked away from, expecting to feel resentment towards Jordan for not being enough for him. Instead, she feels nothing.

"Hi," she says softly, feeling Lucas' strong presence behind her. "How have you been, Jordan?"

She is surprised to find that she genuinely wants to know. She is not angry at him for having feelings for another woman while they were together. She does not feel the nasty urge for him to hurt they way she did. She genuinely hopes that he and Clara are happy together.

She left him at the altar two years ago, and she has learnt to accept that they just were not right for each other. The happiness that she feels right now – with herself and with Lucas – is a thousand times more than the happiness she had felt with Jordan.

She is glad that Jordan had not fought for her after she left him. Him doing so made her fight for herself. She has grown from this, finding solace in the fact that she does not need a man or anyone else to be happy with who she is.

And in doing so, she has become the woman she is proud to be. She has even found someone who she knows would fight for her the way Jordan never did.

"Great, actually," Jordan replies.

"I'm glad. This is Lucas, my boyfriend," Riley introduces them and Lucas moves forward. He extends his hand to Jordan.

"Hi," her boyfriend says curtly, gripping Jordan's hand firmly and smirking slightly when the other man visibly flinches. Riley resists the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's protectiveness.

"Could you give us a minute?" Jordan asks Lucas, stepping back slightly when Lucas shoots him an unimpressed look.

Riley squeezes her boyfriend's arm, nodding to tell him that it will be okay. Even though Lucas looks anything but pleased, he obliges and walks away after he tells her that he will wait for her in the car.

"How's Clara?" she asks, enjoying the warmness she feels instead of the ugly jealousy that used to rise in her at the mention of the woman Jordan clearly had feelings for.

"She's great," a serene smile spreads on Jordan's face before he rubs the back of his neck, a tell that he is about to say something that he thinks might upset her. "She's preparing for her bachelorette's party tomorrow, actually."

Her eyes widen at that piece of information and she says, "Congratulations to the both of you then. The wedding is this weekend?"

"It is," he confirms. "Riley, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh?"

"For having the courage to walk away from us that day when I didn't," Jordan confirms and Riley keeps quiet. "I said 'I do' because being with you was the safe option. Thank you for realizing that what we had would not have been enough for either of us in the long run."

He is right, she realizes. All this while, she has been thinking about how she had not been enough for him. She had never thought about how Jordan had not been enough for her.

She nods at him, happiness radiating off her at how light she feels.

"I hope you and Clara are happy together," sincerity rings through her voice.

She holds out her arms and gives him a quick hug. "Goodbye, Jordan."

When he pulls away, he smiles at her, the picture of peace he never was when he was with her.

"Goodbye, Riley."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so their moment got interrupted but hey, at least Riley got closure, right? Review to let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy reading, my lovely readers!**

* * *

"Jealousy does not look good on you," Riley raises her eyes at him, not at all impressed at the way he throws his coat onto her sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How else am I supposed to feel after meeting your ex-fiancé?" he sarcastically asks, feeling idiotic when Riley rolls her eyes.

"Lucas –"

"Tell me you aren't happy that you met him today," he requests, heart sinking at the way she freezes.

"Excuse me?" her voice is dangerously soft, a clear sign that he should stop talking.

He cannot though. Seeing Jordan earlier that day brought up all the previous insecurities that he has suppressed since he started dating Riley. Riley had been the one to walk away from Jordan, but she had also been the one hoping that Jordan would stay and fight for her.

"Tell me that you're over him and that seeing him today didn't bring up all those feelings you had for him two years ago," his own voice is grumpy as he continues. Tiredness consumes him but he cannot stop, "Deny that the smile that has not left your face since you left him at the park is because of him."

"Does it look like I'm smiling now?" she crosses her arms across her chest, hurt at his words.

"You were in the car, Riley! You were humming and happy and –"

"Because I was happy, Lucas!" she interrupts him and his heart sinks. He watches as she takes a deep breath to calm down, and he shakes his head. Lucas grabs his coat, ready to leave when Riley practically runs to the door and blocks him.

"Let me go, Riley."

"No," she stubbornly spreads out her hands.

"Riley –"

"I am never letting you go, Lucas Friar, so you're going to shut up and let me talk because this whole argument is probably the most ridiculous conversation we have ever had," she stomps her foot, pouting as anger masks her face. "Couch. Now."

He wants to protest but the look on her face stops him from doing so.

There is frustration as her eyebrows crease at how confused she is over his actions and words. At the same time, there is desperation and vulnerability as she gulps and tears start forming in her eyes.

His heart aches because he knows that he is the reason for those tears.

Lucas cannot deny her a chance to explain, especially not when she has made it clear that she is not leaving him. He makes his way to the couch and sits down.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel like seeing Jordan brought up any feelings that I had for him in the past. But you couldn't be more wrong about why I was so happy," her voice shakes as she paces. "I was happy because I realized that I was finally free of him."

He blinks at her.

That is the last thing that he expects to hear. Then again, the woman in front of him – the one he loves so much that the thought of losing her makes him feel as though he cannot breathe – never ceases to amaze him.

"All this while, I thought that I wasn't enough for him," Riley continues, oblivious to how he is gaping at her. The mention of how Jordan made her feel raises the temperature in Lucas like it always does but the vet forces himself to remain silent and continue listening to his girlfriend.

"But seeing him just now made me realize that he wasn't enough for me too. All the times he made me second guess myself and all the times he told me he loved me when his heart belonged to someone else – I didn't need that."

She stops pacing and slowly looks him. Riley smiles at him softly, love and vulnerability masking her facial features. She holds out her hand and he takes it before he stands up.

She caresses his cheeks, and he leans into her touch.

"I was happy after I met Jordan tonight because I realized that all that heartbreak that I went through because of him contributed to who I am today. And I am pretty damn proud of who I am right now."

As she should be. She is the strongest, kindest and most amazing person he knows.

"If I hadn't walked away from him – if I hadn't ended things when I did – then I wouldn't have been able to be with you, Lucas," the tears fall freely from her brown orbs now.

Lucas can feel his own chest constricting. He wants to assure her that he feels the same way, that she makes him better by always being there for him, but the words cannot leave him like they easily did earlier. Instead, he continues keeping silent.

"I wouldn't have been able to appreciate a man who has never made me feel lesser than I am. I wouldn't have been able to love you so much, like I do right now," she sniffs and his breath hitches at her words.

She loves him. That is what she has been trying to tell him the whole night, even before Jordan interrupted their date.

He feels the heaviness and sorrow from just now ease and Lucas grips Riley's shaking hands into his. He kisses them, smiling at the way she closes her eyes and relishes in his touch.

"I'm an idiot," he confesses, and Riley chuckles at him through her tears. He wipes away the remaining tear tracks gently.

"Yeah, you kinda were," she does not deny it, giggling when he sighs and pulls her close to him.

"I love you too, you know," he says the words he has been meaning to say since the night he realized that he loved her. "You make me better too. I love that we can talk to each other about anything because I know that you will always be there for me. I love that you fell into my lap and that we never let go of each other since, even when we thought we could just be friends. I love you, Riley Matthews."

Riley beams at him and he presses his lips softly onto hers, smiling into their kiss when she kisses him back.

"I love you," she says those words he knows he will never get tired of hearing again, as easily as she did before.

Lucas grins as he picks her up in his arms, loving the way she squeals before she wraps her arms around his neck as he makes their way to her bedroom.

"I love you too," Lucas says the words he knows he will never get tired of saying.

* * *

Riley fidgets in her seat, wringing her hands as nervousness consumes her. She shoots her boyfriend a dirty look when he chuckles at her from across the table.

Lucas is talking his mother through the phone as he tries to get her to access her Skype account. This happens every time he Skypes or FaceTimes his mother so Riley knows she has at least fifteen minutes before she meets the woman who raised Lucas.

Lucas speaks very fondly of his mother. Every time he talks about her, there is an affectionate smile on his face as he recounts all that his mother has done for him. It is clear to anyone how much he loves Annette and that she is the reason leaving Texas had been hard for him.

"Lucas? Oh, Darling, you look so handsome!" his mother gushes from the computer screen and red tinges her boyfriend's cheeks. Riley chuckles at Lucas, one very much like the one he gave her earlier, and grins when he shoots her the same dirty look she had given him earlier.

"Hey, Mama, you look beautiful," Lucas smiles at his mother. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful. I've been planning that cruise your father has promised to take me on once he retires next month," Annette gushes. "He should be home soon. Maybe the both of you can talk?"

Riley observes as her boyfriend straightens subtly at the mention of his father. His mother's hopeful tone is obvious but the way the affectionate smile on Lucas' face turns into a stiff one is undeniable.

She reaches for his hand across the table, out of view from the computer screen, and squeezes it. Not for the first time, she is surprised by how much she can affect him as the tension in his shoulders eases a little.

"Maybe," Lucas relents. "How is –"

"Who are you looking at?" his mother asks, and Riley's eyes widen.

She frantically shakes her head at her boyfriend, trying to tell him that she is not prepared to meet his mother but Lucas grins at his mother, oblivious as excitement clouds her face.

"Riley's here," he tells her mother and Riley gulps when Annette gasps.

"Lucas Rick Friar, you did not make your girlfriend wait at the side of this computer while we talked, did you?" his mother shrieks and Lucas rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Of course not, Mama. You see, Riley insisted that –"

"I did not raise you to show such ungentlemanly behavior, Lucas. Now get my future daughter-in-law in front of this screen," his mother commands.

Whoa. Future daughter-in-law? Riley has only just told Lucas that she loves him a week ago!

Then again, the thought of being Lucas' wife makes her feel very warm inside.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lucas mock salutes, and waves his girlfriend over.

Riley takes a deep breath before she plasters a smile on her face, not at all deterred by the confused look her boyfriend sends her. She takes a seat beside Lucas, her plastered smile turning genuine when she comes face to face with Lucas' mother.

Riley can see where he gets his beautiful green eyes and sandy-brown hair from. More importantly, she can see the same kindness in Annette's eyes that she sees in Lucas' everyday.

"Hi, Mrs Friar," Riley greets Lucas' mother and the woman on the screen gushes at her.

"Oh, honey, call me Annette. Lucas was not exaggerating when he talked about how beautiful you are," Annette grins and Riley can feel her cheeks heat up. She leans into Lucas when she feels his arms around her.

As they continue talking, Riley finds that she likes Annette very much. The woman regards her son highly, pride evident from the way she talks about him during his younger years in Texas. Riley remembers how Lucas once told her that his mother has always been there for him, even through his difficult teenage years.

His love and appreciation for his mother makes Riley love him more than she already does.

She also notices how every time Annette brings up his father, Lucas quickly changes the subject. His mother's knowing looks do not go unnoticed by either of them, nor do her exasperated ones.

"It's great to finally meet the girl who has my son so smitten," Annette says, genuine happiness radiating off her that makes Riley smile. "He would not stop talking about you after you fell into his lap, Riley."

"Yeah, Zay has mentioned that once or twice," Riley smirks and Lucas rolls his eyes.

"More like thirty times," Lucas pouts and Riley and Annette burst out laughing at how adorable he looks.

"What's going on here?" a deeper voice enters their conversation and Riley feels Lucas straighten again beside her.

An older man, one who looks so much like Lucas sans the softness that her boyfriend possesses, enters the frame. He is dressed in a suit, with his hair gelled back into a backcomb.

"Lucas," the man nods as he takes a seat beside Annette.

"Sir," Lucas stiffly acknowledges his father, and Riley feels the need to hold his hand.

"Hi, Mr Friar. I'm Riley Matthews," Riley introduces herself when the silence between the four of them becomes close to unbearable.

"Ah, Annette was telling me about you, Miss Matthews," Mr Friar says. "Apparently, you're very serious about my son."

"Dad, that is really none of –"

"Oh, Jonathan, that is too personal a question to be –"

"I am, Sir," she answers firmly, cutting off her boyfriend and his mother. She stares at the man on the screen, undeterred by his coldness.

She has met parents like Jonathan Friar before. Cold and tough on their children, mostly because they do not know any other way that they can be.

"Well, you might want to watch out with this one. He has a bit of a temper," Mr Friar says, ignoring the protests that his wife emits.

"I'm very sure that I have nothing to worry about, Mister Friar," she does not miss a beat, jaws clenching as she narrows her eyes at the man. Riley frowns when Lucas keeps quiet.

She turns her attention back to Annette.

"You have an amazing son, Annette. I am happy that I've met someone as kind and patient as he is. You must be very proud of him," Riley smiles when she hears Lucas call her name softly. She turns to face him before she continues, "I know I am proud to love him and that he loves me."

He is looking at her as though she is the best thing that has happened to him, his eyes bright in wonder. The way he is looking at her is so overwhelming that she wants to look away but for some reason, she cannot.

"You're proud now," Jonathan Friar snorts and Riley sighs. "Wait until –"

"It was really nice meeting the both of you," she cuts his father off, giving the older Friar man a fake smile before she smiles genuinely at Annette. "I hope to meet you when you come to New York, Annette."

"I would love that, Riley," Annette nods approvingly at her, sighing when her husband scoffs and leaves without a goodbye. Beside her, Lucas slouches in his seat, evidently relieved that his father is gone.

Lucas and her bid goodbye to Annette before the laptop screen blanks out.

* * *

They sit in silence for a couple of seconds before Lucas takes her hand and kisses it tenderly. The way she defended him earlier - the way she cut his father off the moment the man tried to suggest that Lucas was unfit to be loved - makes him feel lighter than he did when his father first started talking.

"No offence but your father sucks," she says honestly, looking less guilty when Lucas just laughs.

He knows he cannot blame his father for the sentiment that the Friar patriarch has. When he was fifteen, Lucas had been too difficult and wild for Jonathan to handle. Lucas getting into a fight that landed the other guy in the hospital had been the last straw for his father. That was when Jonathan sent Lucas to live with Pappy Joe, ashamed of the son who did not respect him enough to control his foolish acts.

"He's not wrong. I have a temper."

"That you always have under control," Riley argues for him, frowning when Lucas looks away. She takes his chin and forces him to look at her. "Hey, who you were at fifteen is not who you are right now. The man I love has nothing to be ashamed about and I know that I have nothing to be scared of."

"I really love it when you tell me that you love me," he tells her and Riley laughs as she pushes him away.

"You are so cheesy."

"But you love me," he sings.

"I sure do, Ranger Rick," she cheekily grins when he stops his teasing immediately.

"Please don't tell Maya that 'Rick' actually is my middle name," he begs and Riley laughs as she takes out her phone.

"Ha! No way am I withholding this information, Lucas Rick Friar," she starts walking away from him as she types into her phone. "By the way, how did you convince Zay and Smackle to not tell Maya?"

"Oh, please, I have as much blackmail on them as they have on me," Lucas sighs as he chases after her.

"Ooooh, do tell," she continues typing as she starts jogging around the coffee table.

"Riley!" Lucas whines. "Stop texting Maya!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!" he accuses her. When he finally manages to catch her, he takes her phone from her and yells triumphantly, "Aha!"

She puts her hands on her hips as he reads her text to Auggie aloud.

"Auggie, can you cover my shift tomorrow? Oh," Lucas sheepishly hands over her phone to her before he realizes what she had been trying to do. "You made me think that you texted Maya! You sneaky city girl!"

"That's me," she proudly grins and Lucas rolls his eyes. "Relax, Lucas, your secret is completely safe with me."

"Really? I can trust that you will keep my middle name a secret from Maya Hart, your best friend in the whole world who you have never kept a secret from?"

"I can keep a secret!" Riley insists, appalled when her boyfriend just looks at her in disbelief.

"You told Maya about the surprise party that Josh was holding for her two minutes after your uncle told you the plan," Lucas drawls, unimpressed.

Riley scoffs, "In my defense, Josh cannot keep a secret from Maya either. She's the best person to talk to in the whole world."

Lucas rolls his eyes at the dreamy look on his girlfriend's face. He almost wants to make a comment about how Riley and Maya may be too close but he actually wants his relationship with Riley to last so he keeps his mouth shut about them.

"So, what will be your defense when you let it slip to Maya that my middle name is Rick?" he asks and Riley opens her mouth to answer, even if she is not sure exactly what she can say to defend herself, when a delighted voice interrupts them.

"Your middle name is Rick, Ranger Rick?" Maya asks from the doorway, looking like a kid who has been told that Christmas has come early. "Oh, this is the best day of my life!"

Lucas groans when his girlfriend laughs, clearly not on his side.

"Peaches!" Riley squeals as she pushes Lucas out of the way, hugging her best friend tightly.

How is it that the two of them can greet each other like they have not seen each other for months when they just met the day before?

Beside her, Josh and Zay are pursing their lips in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"Welcome to the club, Buddy," Josh gives up his attempt of controlling his laughter as he pats Lucas on the shoulder.

"Club?"

"Yeah, the 'BFF then significant other' club. Topanga is the founding member," Josh explains and Lucas gets it when he remembers how close Cory is to his best friend.

"Who else is in this club?"

"Katy, Shawn's wife. I joined about five years ago," Josh nods.

"This family is crazy," Zay laughs.

"Yeah," Josh does not deny it. "But it's ours."

Riley's uncle is looking at him pointedly as he says so, and Lucas feels the tightness in his chest from talking to his father earlier lift. He gives Josh a grateful nod, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips at the thought of having another family he can call his own.

"Ours," Lucas plays with the sound of it on his tongue, loving how warm he feels inside. "I like that."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. As you probably have guessed, there is going to be a bit of tension between Lucas and his father. We've seen how Riley has grown and benefitted from this love. Now, let's read how it will affect Lucas, shall we? Review to let me know your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy reading everyone! This chapter mentions Smackle's autism. If the material used is inappropriate to any of you in any way, please please please let me know. Special thanks to isadorkables on Tumblr for the guidance throughout this chapter and being so approachable.**

* * *

"I think Farkle is going to break up with me," Isadora barges into his apartment, panic crossing her pretty face.

"What?" Lucas blinks, not registering what his best friend has just said.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I heard you say that Farkle is going to break up with you," Zay laughs as he waves her off.

Lucas is sure that Zay regrets doing so almost immediately when Isadora grabs the nearest item she can find – his organizer – and throws it at his other best friend. Zay manages to duck in time, mouth agape as he looks disbelievingly at Isadora.

"I tell you that I think Farkle is leaving me and you laugh?" her voice cracks, and Lucas feels terrible for his words.

Lucas sighs before he gets off his couch, gesturing for Isadora to take a seat. He leans against his coffee table, stopping himself from touching her since he knows that it would just add to her stress. Zay cautiously sits beside Isadora.

"Why do you think that Farkle is going to break up with you?" Lucas asks calmly.

"He has been avoiding me," Isadora sighs, wringing her hands. "We haven't spoken in three days, and the last time I met him was two weeks ago. Every time I suggest meeting, he just makes an excuse to not go out or he cancels on me last minute like he just did today."

"Maybe he's busy," Zay suggests. His eyes widen when Isadora snarls at him, and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Whoa."

"Look, I really doubt that Farkle is going to break up with you, Isadora. If he was thinking about it, he would talk to Riley and Riley would tell me," Lucas says confidently.

"That's a weak point, Lucas. He could have asked Riley to keep it a secret."

Zay and Lucas snort at that.

"We are still talking about my girlfriend, right? Because Riley cannot keep a secret. Much less from me," Lucas smirks.

Isadora and Zay look at each other pointedly before they roll their eyes, too used to the lovesick expression on their friend's face.

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh, we believe you," Zay drawls exasperatedly. "We just think that you don't have to be so smug about it, lover boy."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that is very inconsiderate of you, especially since I've just told you about the predicament I'm in," Isadora scowls, crossing her arms across her chest.

Guilt courses through him at the upset look on Isadora's face. He sighs as he takes a seat next to her. Lucas pulls out his phone and video calls Riley, trying and failing not to smile at the cheerful beam that his girlfriend sends him.

"Hey, babe!" she greets him and when he moves to be in between Isadora and Zay, she greets them too. "Smackle, are you okay? You look upset."

"Is Farkle breaking up with me, Riley?" Isadora gets straight to the point after she snatches his phone from him.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"He has been avoiding me," Smackle worriedly slumps in her seat. "We were supposed to meet each other but he cancelled on me for the third time today. Did he –"

"Riley, I need your help with – Isadora!" Farkle's voice interrupts her and Lucas watches with wide eyes as Isadora's face turns red.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the office today? You said that you had an emergency," Isadora grits out and Lucas hears Farkle nervously try to come up with an explanation.

He nods towards the dining room as he locks eyes wit Zay.

Zay tells Isadora gently, "We're going to give you both some privacy."

Isadora reaches out and grabs Zay's arm, shaking her head as tears cloud her eyes.

"No, you both can stay," Isadora practically commands and Lucas gulps. Oh boy, this is not good.

"Isadora, please, let me try to –"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Farkle," her voice cracks and Lucas' heart aches for his friend. "Goodbye."

"Isadora –"

Click.

She hangs up, staring forward as she clenches her fist in frustration. Lucas and Zay share a look, sympathetic and clueless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asks gently, knowing the answer but asking anyways, hoping that he would be wrong this time.

He is not wrong. He has been there for her since college and he knows that when she is upset, the last thing she wants to do is talk. She will do her mathematical equations, read her academic journals or just stare into space. No one would be able to get her out of the state she was in except her.

It is why he is sure that Farkle is the one for her. Isadora stiffens immediately when people try to hug her. With Farkle though, she seems to have slowly become more susceptible to his touch. She is more open with him, as open or even more open than the way she is with Lucas and Zay.

Lucas had thought that the feelings were mutual. Riley had even assured him that they were.

Isadora shakes her head, staring forward, shoulders stiff.

"Or maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore because he knows that I have autism now," she shrugs, face void of any emotion. "I told him two weeks ago and now he is avoiding me. It makes sense."

"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation, Izzy," Zay tries, sighing when she just continues staring forward. "I've seen the way he is with other girls and he's different with you. Don't give up hope just yet."

Zay clenches his jaw, determination etched on his face as he shares another look with Lucas. The two of them hold a silent conversation, nodding when they reach a decision on what to do.

They do not know what is going on with Farkle but they sure as hell are going to find out.

* * *

She gapes at Farkle when her oldest friend frustratedly throws her phone at the wall, and watches as her phone breaks into pieces.

After a moment, she informs him, "You're getting me a new phone."

"I screwed up," he admits.

"No shit," Maya snorts from beside her. Riley purses her lips at her best friend, not surprised but not happy at her words. "What is going on, Farkle?"

"I love Isadora," he tells them and silence reigns before the noises come.

Maya and Riley let out collective 'aww's before they squeal, jumping happily as they engulf their friend in a happy hug. Riley grins when Farkle lets out a soft chuckle, the tension in his shoulders loosening slightly at their reaction.

"About damn time, Farkle," Maya grins.

"Wait, why were you avoiding her then?"

"I may or may not have panicked at first," he sheepishly says. "We were drafting our petition to NASA about reinstating Pluto as a planet and I was just looking at her and thinking about how beautiful she is, you know? And then I realized that I want to do that with her for the rest of my life."

"You want to write petitions with Smackle for the rest of your life?" Riley asks, confused.

"I want to be with Isadora Smackle for the rest of my life and that thought… It just scared me, okay? I know," he cuts Riley off when she opens her mouth to argue. "I'm the one that reminded you about how important it is to be brave. I just… I've never felt so certain _and_ uncertain at the same time."

Riley smiles as she places her hand on his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"What guarantee do I have that whatever we have between us is going to last?" he tiredly sighs. "The divorce rates right now are higher than they have ever been. What Isadora and I have may not be what you or Lucas have. Or what Maya and Josh have. Or what my parents or your parents or –"

"Farkle, you're rambling," Maya laughs, and their genius friend sighs again. "Do you wanna know how I know that Josh and I are going to last?"

"Oh god, if I hear the words 'long' and 'game' from you one more time –"

"Oh, shut it," Maya hits him on the back of his head, grinning triumphantly when Farkle yelps. On his other side, Riley chuckles at her friends' antics.

"How do you know, Maya?" he asks, looking to her for answers.

"I know because his love gives me hope," Maya smiles dreamily at the thought of her fiancé. "I know that no matter what happens, I will have him in my life. When I didn't believe in us in college, he did. When I was struggling with my art, he never told me to pursue anything else because he knew how much my art means to me. I know how important I am to him. Does Smackle make you feel important?"

"Very," Farkle nods, the uncertainty etched on his handsome face slowly disappearing. "But she doesn't just make me feel important, you know? She makes me feel whole inside. It's like… I was fine with my life before she came along. Now that she is in my life, it is going to feel empty if or when she leaves."

She knows exactly how he feels. When she had first let it slip that she loved Lucas all those months ago, she had not been prepared to accept the magnitude of her feelings for him. But as time passed, and as Lucas proved himself to her time and again, the fear in her had subsided.

"I know it's scary, Farkle," Riley says softly. "You've always been a man of science. You've always needed proof and numbers and statistics in order for you to believe in something. You consider all aspects of a problem and then you tackle it. But love, especially the one that you and Smackle have, is not a problem, Farkle."

"You think she feels the same way?"

"Farkle, I don't just think she loves you too, I know," she assures him.

"Riley, she's the smartest person I know," Farkle says. "She has the biggest heart and she's too good for me, okay?"

"Farkle, where is this coming from? Isadora Smackle loves you. She's different around you. You know how difficult it is for her to be around people, right? She doesn't like it when we hug her or get too near."

"She was like that when we first started dating too," Farkle tells her.

"Yes, but she's more comfortable with you now," Riley informs him. "And that really speaks volume. You may not think that you're good enough for her but she certainly thinks that you are good enough for her."

Farkle smiles gratefully at her, squeezing her hand as appreciation crosses his face. Slowly, a serene smiles spread across his face as he leans back onto the couch.

"I'm in love with Isadora," he toothily grins and Riley's heart soars for her best friend.

After everything that Farkle has said and done for her, he deserves all the happiness in the world. And Isadora Smackle makes him happy.

* * *

Lucas narrows his eyes at the man in the café, blood rushing to his ears as anger courses through him at the sight of Farkle. This is the man that has made his best friend feel so insecure, who has been avoiding Isadora since she told him about her autism.

He had asked Isadora and Zay to give him a few minutes with Farkle first. Lucas wills himself to calm down, knowing that he at least owes Farkle the chance to explain himself.

Lucas strides into the café, ignoring Maya's call for him to stop, and grabs Farkle by the lapels of his sweater. He glares at the man he is holding, not at all surprised when Farkle's eyes widen at him.

"Lucas!" he vaguely hears Riley's horrified voice, and he slightly loosens his hold on Farkle.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you've been avoiding my best friend before I –"

"Oh, stop acting like a barbarian," Riley rolls her eyes and wraps her hand around his, pulling him away from Farkle. She and Maya stand in between them, disappointment etched on her beautiful face as she glares at him for his behavior towards her best friend.

Lucas pushes down the guilt that starts to course through him, choosing to focus on Farkle instead. He knows that he has his anger in check, and that he would never hurt Farkle. He just wants his friend to have a good explanation.

"I was scared of how I felt about her, okay?" Farkle admits, sinking into the couch. "I love her and I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for her, okay?"

"So this has nothing to do with her au –"

"Absolutely not," Farkle cuts him off, raising his eyes at Lucas, unimpressed at what he has almost revealed.

Lucas is silently thankful for Farkle's interruption. He knows that it is Isadora's right to decide who she wishes to tell when it comes to her being diagnosed with autism. In college, she had kept it to herself, only revealing it to Lucas in their final year.

"So, you've been avoiding her because you scared that you're not good enough for her?" Lucas shakes his head when Farkle nods. "And now you're not scared?"

"Man, I am freaking terrified," Farkle wrings his hands nervously. "But I am in love with Isadora Smackle and –"

"Say that again," Smackle's voice rings through, and the four of them turn to the entrance of the café.

Zay and Smackle stand at the doorway, the former grinning happily beside the latter.

Smackle only has eyes for Farkle, reluctant hope evident on her face as she walks towards him.

Lucas watches as Farkle gulps, gathering his courage before he makes his way to his bespectacled girlfriend. Beside Lucas, Riley wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head on his arm. He automatically pulls her closer to him.

"Say that again," Smackle says softly.

"I'm in love with you, Isadora," Farkle tells he, nothing but love present in his voice. He holds out his arms, the nervousness leaving his body when she slowly goes to him and hugs him close as she buries her face into his chest.

Lucas hears his girlfriend sniffle, and he cannot help but laugh as happiness for his friend courses through him. Beside them, Maya and Zay cheer when Isadora replies with, "I love you too, Farkle."

The couple walks outside to have their privacy, eyes only for each other as they leave their friends behind. Zay and Maya say something about getting some food in the kitchen, leaving Lucas and Riley alone.

"I'm sorry," he cannot look at her as he apologizes. "I wasn't going to hurt him, I promise. I was just so angry after I saw the state Isadora was in that I just wanted to scare him a little."

Silence reigns between them as he continues looking down, expecting the worse. He has not lost control since he was fifteen. He had been trying to protect Isadora by finding out the root of her problem. He knows he would not hurt Farkle no matter what. He considers Farkle a friend. He just hopes that Riley knows him well enough to know that.

Lucas feels her hand on his chin, gently bringing his face up so that he is looking at her. Instead of the disgust or fear that he has willed himself to expect, she looks at him tenderly,

"I know," she assures him and just like that, the fear from earlier wans. "I know how protective you are of your friends, Lucas. I know how much you love Isadora and I also know how much Farkle has come to mean to you. I know you'll never hurt him. I believe in you."

Four words. All it takes are those four words and the weight in him lifts. He squeezes her hand, hoping that she can see how much her faith in him matters. Not for the first time, he wonders how he could have gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys know the drill! Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Happy reading peeps!_**

* * *

 _2 months later…_

"Riley, I'm going to need you not to cry because if you start crying, I'm going to start crying and then the dress – "

"Oh my goodness, just come out already!" Smackle whines, and Riley cannot bring herself to chastise her impatience.

"Maya, I am not going to cry. I've seen you in that – Oh, Peaches," Riley tears up anyway for the tenth time that day as Maya emerges from the closet. Her best friend is a vision in white as she walks towards her, and Riley grips the hand that Maya holds out. She wipes the tears from Maya's eyes, grateful that her Aunt Morgan has not applied their make up yet.

"You look beautiful, Maya," Smackle nods approvingly, and when the best friends just continue looking at each other, she rolls her eyes and says, "I'm going to give the both of you some privacy. Please do not run away together. Josh and Lucas will not find that amusing."

The door closes behind her, and Riley smiles as her best friend blinks back her tears.

"I'm getting married today," Maya's voice shakes as she beams, peace and excitement on her beautiful face.

For the second time that day, a certain kind of sadness creeps into Riley's heart. Will today be the day that their friendship is changed? Once Maya says 'I do', things will change between them and Riley knows how bad she is with change.

Maya has always been there. It was Maya who comforted her when she had a bully in high school and it was Maya whose lap she cried on after she left Jordan at the altar. Riley does not want anything to change between them.

She does not say anything to Maya though. Today is her best friends' special day. Two of her favorite people are getting married to each other and she will not make today about her. She already had her break down earlier that morning and Lucas had been there to comfort. Now, she can totally concentrate on her best friend.

As her best friend looks at her though, Riley notices the doubt that slowly creeps into Maya's face as she takes Riley in. Her hands are shaking for a different reason now.

The sorrow and fear of losing her best friend from that morning lifts. Maya is not going anywhere. She is still thinking about Riley, still valuing her friendship and Riley finally gets it. She is not losing her best friend today. She will never lose her best friend.

Riley takes Maya by the chin, and when the bride lifts her eyes to look at her, Riley assures, "Hey, you know that nothing is going to change between us, right? We're always going to be Riley and Maya. No boy is ever going to change that."

Riley places her hand on the bride's cheeks then, eyes soft as she regards the most important girl in her life.

"Thunder," Maya holds out her left hand, wiggling her ring finger as their friendship ring glistens under the light.

"Lightning," Riley clasps their hands together.

"Forever."

* * *

His breath hitches as Riley walks down the aisle, her arm around her brother's before they part ways to stand at opposite ends of the altar. Lucas winks at her from his seat in the front row, and she grins at him prettily. When the tune changes to announce the arrival of the bride, he looks to the entrance of the roof.

Maya is beautiful as she gracefully walks down the aisle, her arm around her mother, Katy. Her dress trails after her and Lucas hears several whispers about how gorgeous she looks. Maya, though, only has eyes for the man on the other end of the aisle and Lucas turns his attention to him.

Josh has his hands clasped to his mouth as he waits for his future wife, tears in his eyes as he walks towards Katy and Maya when they reach the altar. Josh and Katy exchange a few words before they hug, and Katy hands Maya over to him after she kisses her daughter on the cheek. Pride and love shines through Katy's face as she takes her place beside her husband.

Everyone sits down as they witness the more emotional moment of Maya and Josh's life.

"Dearly beloved," Farkle begins and as he talks about the importance of love, Lucas cannot help but keep observing his girlfriend.

Happy tears are flowing down her cheeks freely now as she looks at Maya and Josh but her fingers are wound tightly around the bouquet of flowers in her hands. Lucas knows how hard this is for her, and that she had been freaking out the day before about the changes her relationship with Maya would be going through. She had been keeping it in for the past two weeks and had had a meltdown just a few hours ago.

It had taken him a while to calm her down, to bring her to her senses and assure her that there is nothing in the world that could ever negatively impact her relationship with Maya. He had wrapped his arms around her as he reminded her that her best friend is in safe hands, and so is her uncle, for that matter. He had wiped her tears and gotten her to just breathe.

"Josh, would you please recite your vows," Farkle nods, bringing Lucas out of his thoughts, and Josh lets out a deep breath before he takes Maya's hand.

"Maya Penelope Hart," Josh breathes her name intimately, and Lucas notices the way the couple's hands are shaking and yet they stay so tightly locked. "When you were seven and we met for the first time, I didn't like having you around because it meant that I would have to share the attention of my niece. You told me to suck it up, told me that Riley is yours and that you weren't going anywhere. Boy, am I glad that you were so right."

Maya chuckles through her tears, and so do the people around them.

"You've always believed in me and you've always had hope for us. When you were fifteen, when I was in medical school, when the world seemed as though it was against us and our love, it was you who hoped and believed and loved. And I will love you for that for the rest of my love. I promise that I will do my best to keep being worthy of your love for the rest of our lives."

"For the rest of our lives, huh?" Maya softly asks and Josh cannot help but move forward and kiss her forehead.

"For the rest of our lives," he confidently nods, a serene smile etched on his handsome face.

"Maya, you may say your vows now," Farkle says.

"Josh, you always talk about how I have the biggest capacity for love that you've ever seen. What you always seem to omit is that you're one of the biggest reasons that I am able to open up my heart and hope. Of course, the first reason is Riley," Maya turns back and blows a kiss at Riley, and Lucas and Josh share exasperatedly fond looks at Riley's delighted squeal of "Oh, Peaches!"

Beside him, Topanga leans closer to him and whispers, "Welcome to the club," before she gestures to her side. Lucas leans forward, resisting the urge to burst out laughing when he sees that Shawn and Cory have their arms around each other as they watch the couple.

Damn, this family is crazy.

"The reason I am so thankful that I crawled through Riley's bay window all those years ago is because I know how many blessings her friendship has brought me. And I will forever be in her debt because one of those blessings is you," Maya sniffs as she steps closer to Josh. "You are the man I've always been able to open my heart to, even when hope seemed like it was only for suckers. Because your love gives me faith and I cannot wait to spend the rest of this game we call life together. I love you, Boing."

"Oh, that was beautiful," Farkle wipes away his tears hastily and asks for the rings. Auggie hands one to Josh while Riley gives the other to Maya. They exchange rings, eyes never leaving the each other.

"Do you, Joshua Gabriel Matthews, take Maya Penelope Hart as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Josh nods.

"And do you, Maya Penelope Hart, take Joshua Gabriel Matthews as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Maya says.

"By the power vested in me from the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Farkle practically bounces on his feet.

"Long game?" Josh asks, and Maya wraps her arms around his neck.

"Long game," she confirms before she crashes her lips onto his, happiness radiating from the couple as everyone else claps and cheers for them.

* * *

Maya and Josh, the epitome of elation and excitement, sway to the music on the dance floor, oblivious to the world around them. Never has she seen Maya look so peaceful and never has she seen her uncle so happy.

Riley watches from the latch she is leaning against, smiling softly as she then observes Lucas dance with her grandmother, Amy. The grandmother of three had took one look at Lucas when she first met him at the rehearsal dinner the day before, nodded approvingly and then proceeded to question Lucas on when he was going to officially be part of her family.

Lucas had handled it with grace. He had told her grandmother that he planned to one day. His eyes had been locked with hers as sincerity shone through, and Riley remembers that her heart had stopped before she felt the fear course through her at the thought of him proposing.

She knows that she loves him, and that she can see a future with him. She knows that he loves her, and that there is no one else that he feels about the way that he does with her. She is certain that Lucas Friar is the man that she is supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

But she had also thought that about Jordan and she had been wrong. Riley knows that she has let go of the past, and the thought of Jordan no longer makes her feel sad, but the insecurities that their relationship brought still lingers from time to time. And right now, it is practically consuming her as her chest constricts.

What if Lucas decides one day that she is not the one he wants to be with? What if he decides that she is too much for him? That the baggage that she has, the insecurities that consume her from time to time, are too much for him? What if –

"Breathe, Sugar," Zay's voice forces her to look at him, and Riley lets out the breath she does not realize that she has been holding in. She follows the way Zay breathes, slowly feeling the constraint in her lungs ease. "That's it, Riley. Keep breathing."

"Thanks, Zay," she softly says.

"You can thank me with a dance," Zay holds out his hand, a friendly smile on his handsome face and Riley obliges.

They sway in silence for a while, enjoying the soft music around them. Lucas shoots her a concerned look from his spot with her grandmother and Riley tries to smile back in assurance.

"I never got to thank you, you know," Zay twirls her, grinning when she giggles.

"For what?"

"For being the reason I have my best friend back," Zay tells her and when she just looks at him in confusion, he continues, "I'm sure Lucas didn't tell you this but when he first came to New York, it was only meant to be on a trial basis."

That is the last thing she has expected to hear and Riley's eyes widen. The thought of Lucas not being in her life the way he is now tightens her chest again, and Riley forces herself to calm down and let Zay talk.

"W-What?" she stutters.

"He was only supposed to oversee the clinic for a week but when he met you, he knew he had to stay. So Lucas bought over the clinic that Dr McCall was going to close down anyway with Pappy Joe's inheritance and made New York his home."

"Why are you telling me this, Zay?"

"Because you should never doubt how smitten and in love that man is with you, Riley," Zay determinedly says. "I know that the future is uncertain but one thing Lucas has been certain about since the day you fell into his lap is how much he wants you in his world. You're the center of his universe, Riley."

Her friend's words fully dissipate her previous insecurities about Lucas and Riley finds herself genuinely smiling.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you, Zay Babineaux," Riley shakes her head fondly.

"You can thank me by doing right by Lucas," Zay nods. "Believe in him, Riley."

"I do," she says immediately, deliriously happy when she realizes that her reply is sincere. Any doubts that she had about Lucas is gone, and now in its place is a new sense of excitement for what the future holds for them.

"May I cut in?" her uncle interjects and Riley giggles when Zay twirls her into her uncle's arms. From the corner of her eye, she can see Maya and Lucas at the table, Maya with her bare feet stretched on the other chair, her heels dangling from her fingers.

"Congratulations, Uncle Josh," Riley smiles proudly at him, and Josh happily nods.

"Thanks Riley," Josh squeezes her hand, "You know, we wouldn't be here without you."

"Yes, you would have," Riley confidently refutes, raising her eyes as she dares the groom to contradict her.

Josh chuckles fondly, "Yeah, but we would probably have been more idiotic and wasted more time. You were the voice of reason when we almost gave up, and we love you so much for your never ending faith, kiddo."

Riley blinks back the tears, and waits for her uncle to continue. She knows Josh is far from being done talking.

She is proven right when her uncle continues, "So this is me telling you that you need to have faith in yourself. You've always believed and hoped for each of us. Now, it's time to hope for yourself."

"I know, Uncle Josh," she tells him, and her eyes find the man that has her heart. Lucas is looking at her too, a tender smile on his face as he locks eyes with her. Maya is saying something to him and he nods at her best friend before he makes his way to her.

She forces herself to look back at her uncle and promises him, "I'm done letting my fears get in the way of my future, Uncle Josh. I know that you and Maya are worried about me but you don't have to be. I love Lucas, and I want to have a future with him."

"That's my girl," Josh winks at her and kisses her on the cheek before he steps away. He hands her to Lucas when the sandy haired vet arrives just in time, and advices before he goes to sit with his wife, "Keep your faith."

* * *

"What was Zay talking to you about? Anything important?" Lucas asks, curious, as he pulls her closer to him.

"He told me about how life in New York was supposed to be a trial basis period for you," Riley tells him, loving the way he just shrugs at her words as though he had not made such a big decision after only knowing her for a week.

"It was," he nods. "But then I met this amazing woman and she showed me how amazing New York is."

"So you stayed for the city, huh?" she playfully asks.

"Well, the woman is the main reason. You see, she is the most amazing person I've ever met," he purses his lips at the red that tinges her cheeks. Gosh, the things Riley Matthews makes him feel.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I would have been a fool to stop having her in my life. She's beautiful and kind and selfless and –"

"Let's get a place together," she cuts him off, and he stops swaying as his eyes widen at her words.

She is looking at him nervously as she wrings her fingers from behind his neck. She is breathing heavily as she bites her lips and waits for him to reply. There is a hint of surprise on her face, as though she herself had not expected to say the words she just did.

"What?"

Riley clears her throat before she says more surely than before, "I love you, Lucas. I see a future with you and I want to step into that direction. So, if you're ready, let's move in together."

"You're not saying this because you think you've lost Maya, are you?" he has to ask, hating the doubt that creeps into him when he remembers her woes from this morning.

"Maya and I will be fine. This is not about anyone else. This is about us," she assures him. "And the future that I want to have with you and only you. I am hopeful for us."

"I am hopeful for us too," Lucas brings her closer to him again and kisses her hair, basking in the comfort her arms around him brings. They are oblivious to everything and everyone else. Right now, all that matters is the two of them and his answer for her.

"You don't have to if you don't –"

"There's an apartment across Maya and Josh's that is actually up for sale," he tells her, and she looks at him in confusion. "I may or may not have been planning to ask you to move in with me too."

"Since when?"

"Since the day you stood up to my father on my behalf. I knew that I can never let you go," he admits, and when tears spring up into her beautiful brown eyes, he asks, "So what do you say, City Girl?"

"I say that I love you, and that I cannot wait to spend my future with you, Lucas Friar," she says the magic words. Unable to control himself any longer, he dips his head and presses his lips against hers.

Just as things are about to get heated up, they hear a loud and exaggerated cough that startles them out of their trance.

Cory Matthews is narrowing his eyes at them, arms crossed over his chest as he frowns at them. Nor for the first time in Cory's presence, Lucas feels like a teenage boy who is about to be thrown out of his girlfriend's home.

"You want to get out of here?" he asks his girlfriend, a sheepish smile etched on his face as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"No!" Cory practically yells and Riley rolls her eyes.

"Yes," she agrees and takes his hand, raising her eyes at her father challengingly.

"Urgh," Cory pushes past them as he pouts, walking over to Shawn for comfort.

"You're going to have to get used to his nonsense," Riley laughs fondly once her father is out of earshot. Lucas grins.

"Yeah, well, he thinks he is losing you," Lucas wraps his arm around her again. "That will make anyone act crazy."

"You are such a sweet talker."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! This story is slowly coming to an end. I'm predicting at least three to four more chapters and then an epilogue. I hope you'll stick through with me till the end :)**


	16. Chapter 15

"Tell me again how we ended up spending our first anniversary having dinner with our parents?" Lucas sighs as he adjusts his tie, and Riley shrugs as she applies her eye shadow.

"Well, your parents, or rather, your mother, decided to surprise you at our apartment this morning and made plans for the four of us," Riley recounts as she strokes her eyelids. "And my father, being the competitive and nosey man that he is, found out about it from Farkle and then invited him and my mother to our dinner so now our group of four is a group of six."

When her boyfriend just keeps silent for a moment, Riley looks at the upper part of her mirror to see him looking at her with fond exasperation.

She grimaces, "Oh. That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Lucas laughs. He adjusts his shirt for the last time and turns to her for approval, "What do you think?"

She turns to face him, eyes going soft at how handsome he looks. She gets up from her dresser table and walks over to him, running her hands across his chest to smooth out his shirt.

"I think you're going to be the most handsome man in that room tonight, Dr Friar," she quips as a sultry smile curls at her lips and Lucas raises his eyes at her.

"Oh?"

"Most definitely," she locks her fingers behind his neck, lips parting as she gently brings him nearer to her. She hears his breath hitch at her action before he closes his eyes and she smirks before she merely pecks him on the cheek and then slips away.

"Hey!" Lucas whines, holding out his hands for her again but she sidesteps him and plots herself back onto her chair in front of her dressing table.

"We'll continue that later," she promises. "Right now, I have to get ready or we'll be late. And I really don't want to be late for our first dinner with your parents."

"My mom already loves you, Riley. And who cares about my Dad?"

There is a hint of dejection in his voice that makes her heart ache and she stops opening her mascara bottle to turn back to him. Once again, she gets up and stands in front of him. This time though, she takes his hand in hers and laces her fingers through his, giving it a tender squeeze. In the past year, she has learnt how much that simple action comforts him

"If your father cannot get over something that happened twelve years ago then he can suck it," she says bluntly, eliciting a startled laugh from him. "I'm serious, okay? You're a good man, Lucas Friar, and I really wish you know how much I admire your kindness and patience. If your father cannot be proud of you and look past what happened when you were fifteen, then maybe he doesn't deserve your love."

"He does love me, Riley," Lucas sighs. "I know that much. I just want him to realize that I am not that same boy who made him lose his reputation all those years ago."

"I know," she puts her hand on his cheek and he leans into her touch. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

"You already have," he assures her, and hear heart soars at the soft look that he graces her with. Lucas kisses her on the cheeks and says, "Now, I'm going to leave you to get ready because our dinner with our parents is in half an hour, not tomorrow."

She pushes his away playfully, loving the way he chuckles as he goes out of their room. Riley makes her way back to her dressing table, and sighs when her boyfriend interrupts her yet again.

"Hey, Riley?"

"Yes, Lucas?" she grits her teeth and smiles at him patronizingly.

"I love you," he tells her and a genuine smile replaces her patronizing one. Not for the first time, her heart races at his admission.

"I love you too," she says sweetly. "Now, get out."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"She kicked you out, huh?" Farkle grins at him, arm around Isadora as he mutes the television to look at Lucas. The vet nods before he takes his place beside Isadora.

"And what are you lovebirds up to tonight?"

"We're leaving when you and Riley are," Isadora tells him a bored tone. Lucas smiles softly at the way Isadora is leaning her head on Farkle's shoulder, not a hint of tension in her posture at all. "Zay is dragging us to this new club so that Farkle can be his wingman and I can be the designated driver."

"Well, you are the best designated driver ever. I should know," Lucas confirms, eliciting a smile from Isadora.

"I sense a story," Farkle grins.

"When we were in our last year of college, I came back from the holidays in a pretty foul mood because I had to spend it with my father who doesn't exactly like me," Lucas starts, frowning a little at the mention of his father.

"Remind me again why you're spending your anniversary with Riley with that man again?" Farkle interrupts, eyebrows creased in confusion and anger on his friend's behalf.

"Long story," Lucas waves him off, touched at his friend's reaction. He continues, "Anyway, I wasn't in a very good place and I was partying almost every week. Isadora was my designated driver."

"You must have hated those parties," Farkle squeezes Isadora's shoulder and she nods.

"I did. But someone had to take care of this idiot and eventually bring him back to his senses," she quips and Lucas laughs at the memory.

"Well, she definitely did that," Lucas fondly shakes his head. "She faked a letter of expulsion and handed it to me on one of the mornings when I was hungover. Needless to say, that jolted me awake."

"You know, some would call that unethical," Riley enters the conversation and Lucas opens his mouth to agree with her when he looks up and sees her. Instead, he is left gaping at how beautiful she looks.

Her hair is tied in a bun, with a few strands that hang from the sides. She has applied very light make up on her face but it accentuates her facial features very nicely. The necklace he gave her earlier that morning rests on her neck, gleaming under her neck. The purple dress she dons on clings to her figure perfectly.

"Riley… You – you look amazing," he manages to choke out.

A year. It has been a whole year, minus the weeks that he waited for her to be ready to go out with him, and she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. One year, and she can still render him speechless. One year, and he knows that he will feel this way about her for the rest of their lives.

"Thanks," red tinges her already pink cheeks and they just stare at each other for a while, love for the other shining through.

"Okay, if you're both just gonna stare at each other lovingly, you didn't have to dress up," Farkle jokes before he gestures to the door, "Let's go."

Lucas holds out his hand, warmth spreading through him as Riley loops her arm through his. The smell of her cologne drifts and he pulls her closer to him as they head for the door.

He does not know how their dinner with their parents will go, and he has been dreading it the whole day. But then he looks at her, at the way she grips his hand as tightly as he grips hers, and he knows that he will be okay.

Because together, they can get through anything.

* * *

"Topanga, I'm taking the rolls!"

"Stop it, Cory!" her mother hisses at her father, and Riley bites back the laugh that threatens to escape.

It is a sight that she has gotten used to in the past twenty-five years, and she is certain that she will be witnessing it doe the rest of her life. If there is one thing that has remained constant over the years, it is the love that Cory and Topanga have never shied away from showing.

"So, Mr and Mrs Friar," her mother begins.

"Oh, please call us Annette and Bill," Lucas mother politely cuts off and Topanga smiles warmly.

"Annette," Topanga nods before she starts cutting into her steak. "You must be very proud of Lucas. He has achieved so much at such a young age."

Bill snorts at that, and Annette nudges him. Riley frowns at her boyfriend's father's behavior, ready to speak up and say something when a strong hand grabs hers and squeezes it. She looks at her boyfriend, not liking it one bit when he subtly shakes his head, telling her to let it go.

"Would have been prouder if he hadn't made certain mistakes he could have avoided," Bill says in a bored tone and Riley narrows her eyes at him.

"Bill," Annette calls for her husband warningly, sending her son an apologetic grimace.

Riley is ready to go against Lucas' warnings and speak up for the man she loves when Topanga shoots her a reassuring look and Riley relaxes.

 _Get him, Mommy_ , she cheers for her mother in her head.

"Oh?" Topanga sweetly grins but Riley knows there is nothing sweet about what she is going to ask next. "I'll have to disagree with you on that one, Mr Friar."

"With all due respect, Mrs Matthews, I am not asking for – "

"I would say that it is," Topanga does not give Mr Friar a chance to speak and continues, "You see, Lucas is very important to my daughter. And so, that makes him important to me. Because in this past year, I have witnessed for myself how patient, endearing and kind he is. And I'm sure you contributed to that greatly."

Topanga takes Annette's hand and squeezes it, a sign of solidarity and a silent message that she is not against Annette. She looks to Lucas next, motherly pride that she has shown for Riley and Auggie directed towards him and Lucas gulps, overwhelmed.

"So, thank you for making him the man he is. Because I am so happy that my daughter has found someone who treats her with the love and respect she deserves. _However_ ," her voice takes on a dangerous tone as she regards Mr Friar, "the way you have treated your son tonight is unacceptable."

"If you insist on meddling with out family business, then you must first know about the trouble that he has caused," Mr Friar hisses. Once again, Lucas stays silent but the hand that is not holding hers clenches into a fist.

This time though, her father steps in.

"I think we've all made mistake we aren't proud of, Bill," Cory shrugs. "What's important is how much we learn and grow from them. Your son has. It's a pity that you can't see that."

"And you can vouch for that, can you?"

"Yes, we can," Topanga confidently nods, and Cory murmurs his agreement.

Love for her parents wells up in her and she has to blink back the tears in her eyes. She looks at Lucas, eyes softening when she realizes that he is looking at her parents in awe.

Bill turns to her next, and she forces herself to look him in the eye without breaking from his stare. She lifts her chin up slightly and clenches her jaw, a sign that she is not going to be intimidated by him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Bill gets up and Annette does too.

"Bill –"

"I came out of courtesy for you, Annette," his father says coldly. "But I have been insulted enough. These people think that they know more about him that we do and I will not stand by and – "

"That's enough," Lucas finally voices out, and Riley gulps at how dark his eyes look.

* * *

Resignation is coursing through him as he regards his father. For the first time in twelve years, he cannot help but accept the truth.

All this while, he has held on to the hope that his father would see and realize how much he has changed since his adolescence. The problem though is that Bill Friar has been stuck in the past for the last twelve years and there is nothing that Lucas can do to unbind him.

Because Bill has chosen to focus on the clients and reputation that he lost all those years ago because of Lucas and not on the progress that his son has made. And that is on him because Lucas is done with doing everything he can to please his father.

Seeing Cory and Topanga defend him and then hearing them vouch for him had opened his eyes. He may have lost his father because of his actions in his teenage years when he was a boy but he has gained the love of another mother and father now when he is a man.

"I'm sorry, Dad, that you cannot forgive me for all the pain I caused twelve years ago," he gulps and he finds strength in the encouraging pat on his back from Riley. "But I'm also sorry that you cannot see the man I've become from my experiences. I love you and Mom, and I wish that things aren't as bad between us now but I am done."

"Lucas?" his mother timidly calls for him, and he gives her a sad smile.

Annette sighs resignedly, knowing that him taking a stand against his father is something that should have happened a long time ago.

His father is seething but Lucas repeats, "I love you, Dad. And I'm going to always want your approval but I will not stand by and let you question my character anymore because I am proud of who I am now and you're not going to be bring me down any longer."

He gets up, takes his coat and motions for Riley to stay because he needs some time to clear his head. Lucas kisses her on the cheek and tells her that he will see her at home. He then goes to hug his mother, whispering into her ear that he will call her for breakfast tomorrow. His father just silently watches him move, and Lucas averts his eyes as much as he can as he makes his way over to Topanga and Cory.

He kisses Topanga on the cheek and then shakes Cory's hand before he thanks them. Sympathy, love and apology mask their faces.

Riley's worried face is the last thing he sees before he walks out of the restaurant.

* * *

Once again, an awkward silence engulfs their group and Riley sighs.

"Mr Friar, if you don't mind, may I have a private word with you, please?" Riley gestures to the entrance of the restaurant. When Bill tries to argue, she cuts him off, "Please. It will only take a few minutes."

He nods curtly and follows her out, leaving her parents and Annette behind. When they are finally alone, she swallows her nerves and faces her boyfriend's father.

"If you're going to tell me about what a great man my son is –"

"No, this is when I tell you that I understand why it's so difficult for you to let go of your anger," she tells him bluntly.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he practically growls, and though she feels threatened, she stands her ground.

"I do. It cannot be easy to forgive the son who punched you while he was drunk at the age of fifteen," she says and Mr Friar's eyes widen at her statement. "And it must be close to impossible to forget the humiliation of that act, especially since he did it in front of your employers."

She watches the battle that rages within him cross his face before he masks it, and a blank look etches itself onto his face instead. His lips are pursed as he waits for her to finish and so, she does.

"You have no idea how guilty he feels about that day, Mr Friar. He still gets choked up when he talks or thinks about it. But he was a child back then, and he had not gotten the help he needed. He is so much better at controlling his anger now. He is not the lost boy he was at age fifteen. Please, before you lose your son forever, please see that."

His father nods at her stiffly, buttoning his jacket before he makes his way back to their table to get his wife. Riley sighs as they walk out, and gives Annette a quick hug before promising to meet up before she leaves for Texas. Once they have left, she groans and leans her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Well, that didn't go well," Topanga comments and Riley sighs.

Her father, on the other hand, bites into his third roll and says, "No, it didn't but on the bright side, these rolls are amazing."

Riley bursts out laughing while Topanga just rolls her eyes.

* * *

Ada meows at him as she nuzzles his hand, purring when he scratches behind her ears the way she likes it. She closes her eyes at his touch, and Lucas smiles softly as he takes her in his arms and hugs the cat closer to him.

His sadness must really radiate from him because the usually restless Ada snuggles against him, and he finds comfort in the presence of such a small animal.

"Well, isn't this a nice sight," another voice further calms him, and Lucas looks up to see his gorgeous girlfriend at the entrance of his office. "You okay, Lucas?"

"Better now that you're here," he admits and she smiles at him sweetly. Riley makes herself comfortable beside him, laughing softly when Ada jumps into her lap almost immediately.

"I'm sorry about your father," she says and he shrugs. She gives him a knowing look, silently telling him that she understands how he really feels and he sighs.

"I'll call your parents tomorrow to thank them for their support," he promises.

She shrugs nonchalantly, "You don't have to. They meant every word. If anything, they said that they've gained another son in the past year."

"I'm sorry our anniversary was a disaster," he sighs and she grins.

"Our anniversary's not over yet," she mysteriously winks at him. He is about to tell her that yes, their anniversary is over because it is almost midnight and they cannot possibly do anything else when they hear a knock at his office door.

Auggie Matthews stands at the entrance of his office, a picnic basket in his hand as he grins at his sister and Lucas.

"Special delivery for Mr Friar and Mrs Fri – Oh, I mean Mrs Matthews," the college boy cheekily says and Riley rolls her eyes at her brother. She does not move from her spot, not wanting to move Ada, and so Lucas takes the items from Auggie.

"Thanks, Auggie," Lucas appreciatively grins.

"Enjoy, lovebirds," the younger man bows, eliciting a startle laugh from Lucas and a 'You're an idiot' comment from Riley, before he closes the door behind him.

"There should be a picnic mat and food in that basket. I called Auggie to send them to us since we didn't actually eat."

"Caramel cheesecake?"

"You usually get that when you're having a bad day and I wanted to – oomph."

Lucas smirks against her lips as he caresses her cheeks and brings her face closer to his. Her arms wraps around his neck, making Ada whine at the sudden lack of warmth, but neither of them pay much attention to the cat. His tongue glides across hers as he carries her onto his desk and slowly unzips her dress.

"I love you," he breathes against her lips. "Happy anniversary."

Her legs wrap themselves around his waist and she pulls him closer to her before she nuzzles his neck, making him groan.

"Happy anniversary, Lucas. I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Meh, not too happy about this chapter cause I wanted to focus more on Rucas but then I also wanted more on Lucas with his father. Next chapter will contain more fluffy Rucas scenes (hopefully!) Hope you enjoyed reading this though and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy reading peeps!**

* * *

He has breakfast with his mother the next day, and is relieved that his father does not make an appearance.

"Riley sends her apologies for not being able to make it," he tells his mother, smiling softly when his mother looks disappointed. "She has a lesson that she needs about an hour to prepare for."

"I'll give her a call before I leave then," Annette decides before she looks up to see her son smiling contently at her. "What?"

"It's just nice that you finally like a woman that I've introduced you to," Lucas teases his mother. "You didn't like Samantha very much."

"I liked Samantha enough," the Friar matriarch curtly says. "I just didn't like her attitude."

"Mom, she was always nice to you," Lucas reminds her.

Annette waves him off, "Yes, but she wasn't to you so she was on my list."

"'Was?' She's not on the list anymore?"

"Oh honey," his mother patronizingly taps his hand, "I only have one list right now that Riley is on the top of it."

"I'm afraid to hear more about this list," he grimaces.

"The 'Daughter-in-Law' list!" Annette excitedly announces and Lucas groans dramatically.

"Mom, she better be the only one on that list," Lucas warns his mother, knowing very well how particular Annette is when it comes to the women he dates. "So, I take it that you approve of Riley?"

"I've approved of her since our first video call and she didn't agree with everything your father said like _Samantha_ did," Annette spits out his ex-girlfriend's name and Lucas resists the urge to snort in amusement at his mother's distaste.

Annette takes his hand then, and he sighs at the serious expression that she has donned on. Lucas squeezes her hand to let her know that he is on the same page as her.

"Your father will come around, Lucas," his mother tries and Lucas just shrugs.

"He hasn't come around for twelve years, Mama," Lucas tries to sound unaffected but even he can hear how miserably he has failed. "I doubt –"

"I wouldn't give up hope if I were you," his mother suggests and Lucas just shoots her a confused look. "Maybe what your father needed all this while was a wake up call. And last night was that for him."

"I'm sorry, were we at the same restaurant?" Lucas shakes his head in disbelief. "Nothing good could have come out of our dinner, Mama."

"I know my husband, Lucas," his mother agrees. "Just trust me on this. Please, just hold on for a little longer. Please."

"I can't keep holding on to a father who doesn't want me to. I'm a source of shame for him and that's not going to change," Lucas sighs, heart aching at the dejected look that his mother dons on at his words.

"Lucas –"

"I'm going to miss you so much," he takes his mother's hand and kisses it, and he smiles hopefully at her. His mother shoots him a knowing look and he sighs. "Mom, I know that he still loves me in his own way but I'm done feeling bad about myself because of him. I'll hope that he sees me for the man I am today but I'm not going to let him affect how I see myself any longer."

"That's all I ask," his mother nods, understanding etched on her gracefully aging face.

As his mother sips on her tea, Lucas sighs, his thoughts on the man he has always wanted to please. He thinks about the way his father used to be so proud of him. If only things could go back to the way they used to be before Lucas got caught for underage drinking when he punched his father all those years ago.

* * *

Riley nods in satisfaction at the new posters that she has hung on the walls of her classroom. A week ago, she had asked her students to write out their favorite quotes onto a piece of paper and then design them. She had even assigned them a journal entry based on why they chose that particular quote.

It had been interesting to read their quotes and their journal entries. Not for the first time, she finds herself admiring the innocence and purity of middle-schoolers and she wishes nothing more than for them to be able to hold on to that innocence for as long as they can.

Her favorite, not surprisingly, had been from Landon's. At the time that Riley had given the assignment, Jessica and Penelope had been fighting and Landon had been caught in the middle. Jessica had been angry, Penelope had been guilty and Landon had just wanted the tension between the two most important girls in his life to end.

 _"When you forgive, you in no way change the past – but you sure do change the future." ~Bernard Meltzer_

Riley remembers the way tears had clouded Penelope's eyes when Landon had read out the quote he had chosen, and she did not look away from the top of her desk. Behind her, Jessica's frustrated face had softened and she had nodded subtly, an indication that Landon had gotten through to her. The next day, Penelope and Jessica had walked into class hand in hand like they always did and Landon had beamed gratefully at Riley.

She still does not know what Jessica and Penelope were fighting about but she is glad her assignment had helped. Huh, that must have been how her father felt every time he structured his lessons around her life in high school.

"It's a beautiful classroom you have here, Miss Matthews," a deep, masculine voice jolts her out of her memory and her eyes widen at her visitor. The man straightens as he regards her and asks, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Mr Friar," she gestures to one of the desks.

Lucas' father strides into the classroom, and takes a seat in the front row. Riley leans against her desk.

"How can I help you, Sir?" she asks politely.

There is something different about the way he carries himself right now. When she had met him the day before, Bill Friar had been distant and rigid. He had given her the impression that he was reluctant to be at dinner with his son, and when he had made those comments about Lucas, her impression of him had not improved. There had been a hardness in his eyes that had put her on the edge.

Now though, as he wrings his hands, the confidence that he had displayed yesterday has been replaced by a sense of hesitance. Suddenly, she is struck by how much Lucas and Mr Friar look alike. They are roughly of the same build and height, and the way Mr Friar slouches a little is reminiscent of Lucas when her boyfriend is nervous.

"I've come here to apologize for my behavior last night, Miss Matthews."

"With all due respect, Sir, I am not the one you need to apologize to."

"I understand that, Miss Matthews," Mr Friar agrees, but Riley knows that whatever he says next is not going to be very pleasant. "But I'm afraid that the damage that has been done when it comes to the relationship between me and my son."

"It's not – "

"I can see why he's so smitten with you," Mr Friar chuckles, and Riley curiously waits for him to continue. "You're… hopeful."

There is a wistfulness in his tone, far from the mocking one he had adopted the night before.

"Mr Friar, if I may?" Riley asks, and Mr Friar waves for her to say her piece. "I wasn't very hopeful about myself or your son at first. But he held on for me, and for us, until I was ready. And for the longest time, he was holding on for you too. Because you are his father, and he loves you. All he wants is to make you proud. It's why he became a vet at first, did he tell you about that?"

"Annette has mentioned that the incident with Sunshine is what pushed him towards his career path," Mr Friar nods.

"Well, it was partly the feeling he had when he did something good," Riley affirms. "But it was also because he saw for himself the good that you did. He told me about the way you were with Sunshine and told me about how peaceful and satisfied you were and he hoped to reach that level that you did. It's why he enrolled into Texas A&M, and why he wanted to be a vet. It's so that he could help you at your animal clinic in Texas."

Mr Friar lets out a breath as he looks down, and runs his hand through his hair.

"He was about to return to Texas but I pushed him away, didn't I?" he sighs. "I'm the reason he felt the need to move away. He was only supposed to be here for a week."

"To be fair, Sir, I think that 's just one of the reasons," Riley sheepishly points to herself, "Pretty sure that Zay and I had something to do with it too."

"Call me 'Bill', please," Bill smiles kindly, and Riley finally sees the softness that her boyfriend possesses. "Well, Miss Matthews, you seem to be very confident of your place in Lucas' life."

"Like I said before, Sir," Riley smiles when Bill clears his throat. "Bill, your son believed in me and in us way before I did. I'd be a fool to doubt him now. Please, believe in him too. If it's forgiveness you need, your son has the biggest heart out of anyone I know. And I know a lot of good people."

Bill laughs at her attempt to get through to him, and Riley smiles at him softly.

"He told you yesterday that he is done trying to convince you of the man he is today. I hope that you can see him the way we all see him here, Mr Friar. Because I've only had him in my life for a year and the thought of him not being in it is just unfathomable. I can't imagine how that thought must be for you."

Silence engulfs the room as Riley's words sink in, and she watches as Bill lets out a subtle breath. He wipes his hand across his face and stands up, buttoning up his blazer before he turns to her.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Matthews," Bill holds out his hand and she takes it.

"Please call me 'Riley', Bill," Riley shakes his hand, and he nods.

"I'll see you in Texas in July, then, Riley," Bill clears his throat at her look of confusion. "Lucas' cousin is getting married."

"Lucy, right?"

"Yes, and family members are expected to be there a week earlier so I expect Lucas and you to be there the week before the wedding."

She purses her lips as her heart soars, and Riley resists the urge to squeal. Instead, she just grins when her boyfriend's father squeezes her hand and then lets go.

"Bill?"

Bill turns, and she assures him, "He'll listen to whatever you have to say. So please, listen to whatever he has to say too?"

Bill winks at her from the door, "He must have really changed if someone as good as you is vouching for him."

Before she can even refute, he closes the door behind him and she is left with her thoughts.

* * *

It is hard to believe how much time has passed since their first date, and that yesterday, they celebrated their first anniversary as a couple. He has gained so much over the past year – a woman who loves every version of him, a pool of supportive friends who have practically become family and a job that makes him feel accomplished everyday – and there is nothing he would change.

His phone beeps on his desk, and a serene smile lights up his face when he sees that his girlfriend has just sent him a text. Riley has sent him a photo of her new classroom decorations, and is posing beside her favorite quote. He is about to reply her when there is a knock on his office door, and he calls for his next patient.

Except his next patient turns out to be the one person he least expects to see.

He blinks, and his heart almost stops when his father greets him, "Nice office you've got here."

Lucas clears his throat and stands, blinking again when his father just waves for him to sit down. His father is about to say something when Isadora barges into his room, eyes frantic.

"Lucas, Sarah said that your father – Oh, you're already in here," Isadora crosses her arms as she regards his father. "If you're going to belittle my best friend, you're going to have to leave."

"Is –"

"Isadora, I've always admired your loyalty to my son," Bill praises her. Not one to be swayed easily, Isadora takes her place beside Lucas and raises her chin defiantly, a clear indication that she is not leaving.

Fondness for his friend warms his heart, and Lucas squeezes her shoulder. Isadora nods at him to let him know that she has his back.

"That should have been my first sign that you've changed," Bill looks at his son, and Lucas gulps at the sincerity in his father's eyes. "I'm sorry it took me a long time to get that."

Lucas blinks, unable to form any thoughts or words.

It's funny. He has waited so long to hear the words that his father has just uttered, and yet, he just cannot say what he has always imagined replying.

"Oh," Isadora sheepishly smiles. "This seems like it's gonna go well for both of you so I'm gonna leave."

She makes her way out, but not before narrowing her eyes at Bill, "If he's moody for the next few days, you and I are going to have a big problem, Mr Friar."

"Isadora," Lucas chuckles, and Isadora winks at him before she leaves them.

An awkward silence takes over, and Bill clears his throat again before he speaks, "I am proud of the man you've become. What I'm not proud of, and couldn't let go, is what happened twelve years ago."

"Dad –"

"You humiliated me in front of my employers and people in town talked," Bill cuts him off, and like it always has when his adolescent years is mentioned, Lucas looks down in shame. "But that happened twelve years ago and you've more than made up for it. The fact that I couldn't let it go is on me."

"Dad –"

"I'm sorry, Lucas," Bill shakes his head, and Lucas' heart lurches at the way his father refuses to let him speak. "I am so proud of the man you are today. Because only a good man would have the love and respect of other good people. And that's what you have here."

Lucas gapes at his father, and he digs his fingers into the palm of his hand. The pain that courses through his palm lets him know that this is not a dream.

His father is here. His father loves him. His father is proud of him.

Lucas wants nothing more to hug his father like he used to but he knows that it is not time for that yet. While they've made progress, there is still hesitance on Bill's face and stiffness in his shoulders. This has been hard for his father, and Lucas is not going to push it.

"I actually came here to give you this," his father smiles softly as he puts a familiar red velvet box on the table, and Lucas' breath hitches at the sight of it.

"Your Pappy Joe entrusted me to give this to you when I finally deem someone worthy enough of your grandmother's ring," Bill tells him, voice soft as fondness for his father shines through. "His grandfather gave it to him, and he wanted me to give it to you. You always were his favorite grandson."

His hands tremble as he reaches for the box, and Lucas almost wants to cry out at the ring that glistens under the light when he opens the box.

Lucas remembers his grandmother using this ring, and the way his Pappy Joe would play with it on her fingers when he held her hand.

"That girl of yours really loves you," his father tells him what he already knows and Lucas finds himself smiling through his tears at the mention of his girlfriend. "I'd tell you never to let go of someone who believes in you so wholeheartedly but I think you're smart enough to know that."

His father holds out his hand, and Lucas leaps forward to grasp it, eyes still wide. Bill gives him a small smile, sincere for the first time in years, and Lucas grins back.

His father makes his way to the door.

"What did she say?" Lucas asks, curious. "What did Riley say that changed your mind about me?"

"Well, that's between me and my future daughter-in-law, isn't it?" Bill raises his eyes, his booming laughter echoing through the clinic as Lucas is left gaping at him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Riley holds in her laughter at the excited bounce that her Uncle Eric does. "You rented out the ski lodge that Mom specifically told you that we were _never_ going to?"

"Well, your father asked me to pick a place for our family vacation and what better place than the one that tested their relationship?" Eric beams and Riley just wordlessly gapes at her uncle.

"Eric, there are many many many other places," Shawn shakes his head in disbelief. "Cory's going to kill you. You had one job, man!"

"Oh, you're both so negative," Eric waves him off. Riley sighs and shares an exasperated look with her godfather, though there is a hint of amusement that courses through her. "Just like Pangers."

"Uncle Eric –"

"Shh, my favorite niche," Eric clamps her mouth with his fingers and Riley blinks at him. "We don't have to always be in the ski lodge itself. It still will be great to spend some time with the family. I mean, when was the last time we all spent a few days together?"

Riley sighs fondly, unable to find fault in her uncle's logic.

"You're right," she concedes and Eric grins. "Dad's still going to kill you though. He gets really jittery about ski lodges."

"And he has every reason to be," Shawn says, and Eric shoots him a dirty look which he returns. Riley shakes her head as her godfather and uncle start bickering, and she beams when her favorite man in the world walks into the bakery.

Her eyes narrow at the way he glances around before he catches sight of her. A serene smile spreads across Lucas' lips and she finds her own curling at the side. She blinks in confusion when he strides to where she is behind the counter, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passionately.

Her eyes widen for a while before they close, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Wolf whistles erupt around them. When they finally pull away, warmth spreads through her at the attention that their kiss has garnered.

"I love you," he says tenderly as he caresses her cheek and for a moment, Riley forgets everyone else. There is a hint of desperation in his voice, as though it is vital that she knows what he has just said.

"I know," she assures him. "I love you too."

On the other side of the counter, her Uncle Eric and Uncle Shawn clear their throats and she reluctantly pulls away from Lucas. He does not let go of her though, and instead, they face her uncle and godfather together, with his arms wrapped around hers.

Eric's arms are crossed over his chest as he narrows his eyes at Lucas, while Shawn just shakes his head in disapproval.

"You know, you're lucky Cory isn't here," Shawn reminds them, and Riley shrugs.

"Considering you're both here, I wouldn't say we're lucky at all," Riley drawls and Shawn and Eric proudly puff out their chests. Riley rolls her eyes when Lucas just chuckles fondly at them, even though red tinges his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he is embarrassed.

"You're lucky we like you, Friar," Shawn waves his cookie at Lucas. "Jonah would have been thrown out."

"Jonah?" Lucas asks, confusion marring his handsome face.

"Jordan," Riley exasperatedly corrects her godfather and she nudges her boyfriend when he laughs.

Lucas finds amusement in the way her male family members refuse to refer to Jordan by his actual name.

"Urgh, Jeremiah was the worst," Eric adds on, and Lucas clutches his side at the laugh he tries to repress.

Riley just rolls her eyes as her uncles regale stories of their encounters with Jordan to Lucas. She cannot help but grin at the way they keep assuring Lucas that he is a step up from Jordan, and she is grateful for her uncles as their assurances eases Lucas' doubts.

She knows that there are times when he questions his worth to her as her boyfriend. There are times when he wonders if he is good enough not just for her, but for her family too. And she loves him so much more for his desire to be included in her world fully.

After all, if they're going to spend the rest of their lives together, then he is going to have to accept that he is the worthiest man she has ever loved.

Her eyes widen at her realization.

She wants to spend the rest of her life with Lucas Friar. She wants to marry him and always have her by her side. The thought of him waking up to him for the rest of her life sends a chill of excitement through her and she looks up to see her Uncle Shawn watching her while her Uncle Eric and Lucas talk about the time she started a paint war in school with Maya.

Shawn nods at her proudly, and she grins, knowing that her godfather supports her decision.

She is ready to be with Lucas Friar for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I think we all know where this is going, don't we? Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Have a great week ahead, everyone!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter's a little longer than the rest (at 4.6K words) but I really hope that you guys enjoy this one! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Mister Harriet, Miss Harriet, please stay behind. The rest of you are free to leave," Riley smiles as she dismisses the rest of her class, not at all surprised when Jessica stays back with Penelope and Landon. She raises her eyes at the brunette teenager.

"Hey, I go wherever they go," Jessica shrugs, though her tone leaves no room for argument. Riley suppresses the urge to smile as pride courses through her at her student's display of loyalty. She knows that she would have done the same for Maya and Farkle when she was their age.

Penelope smiles thankfully at her best friend but other than that small act, does and says nothing. Landon too just stares ahead at Riley, his face blank as he waits for her to explain why she needed them to stay behind.

They have not been themselves lately, and their responses to her making them stay further proves her theory that something is bothering the both of them.

Riley sighs as she hands them their most recent assignment. She observes them as they take in their grades.

"Those are not the grades that are expected of the both of you," she informs them what they already know.

"It's a B minus, Miss Matthews," Penelope's eyes crease in confusion. "That's my usual grade."

"Except that the topic you're writing about, Miss Harriet, is feminist figures in the twentieth century and we went through your outline for it, remember?" Riley stands in front of her student's desk, heart breaking at the tears that cloud Penelope's eyes. "I was impressed by your outline. I thought it would have warranted your next A. But instead, what I received as your end product was sloppy and poorly written. I would like to know what happened."

Penelope does not look at her, eyes down on her desk but Riley does not miss the tears that fall onto her desk. Riley suppresses the urge to put her arms around Penelope comfortingly, knowing that this was one of the times when she had to be the strict teacher and not the one who melted at the sight of her upset student.

Jessica pulls up her chair beside her best friend, and Riley bristles at the glare that she sends her way.

She turns to Landon next.

"Mr Harriet," she starts.

"You gave me an F," he quietly mumbles.

"Well, yes, because –"

"You've never failed me before," Landon looks at her, and she startles at the broken look that he sends her way. She is about to explain his grade when he cuts her off, "You're giving up on me too?"

She blinks at that, confused at his words.

"Mr Harriet –"

"I'm sorry, Miss Matthews, I have to go," Landon stands up abruptly, ignoring the calls of his teacher and his best friend as he sprints out of the room.

Torn between her two friends, Jessica looks lost as she looks back and forth between the door of the classroom and Penelope.

"Go," Penelope whispers to her best friend. "I'll meet the both of you at the café later."

Jessica squeezes Penelope's shoulders one last time, and leaves the class.

"Penelope," Riley gently calls for her blonde, not at all surprised when Penelope just continues being silent. "You don't have to talk to me if you're not comfortable to, okay? But I need you to know that I'm always here to listen. I just want to help because you and your brother haven't been yourselves lately."

"Dad left a week ago," Penelope says softly after a while, and Riley's breath hitches. "For good. Landon caught him on his way out."

"Oh, Penelope," Riley moves towards the blonde, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Riley finds that she is nor surprised. She has met their father, and she remembers complaining about him to Maya. He had been indifferent towards the progress of his children, and had only turned up because his wife could not make it.

"I mean, we've always known he would leave," Penelope shrugs, and her shoulders start shaking. "He… hasn't been the best father but he was especially hard on Landon. He must have said something that hit too close to home before he left. And Landon won't talk to me, Miss Matthews."

Her heart aches for her student again. She knows how close Penelope and Landon are, and also that their home situation has always been less than ideal. It is why she tries to be there for them as much as she can even after school hours at the café.

She knows that she is not supposed to have favorites as a teacher and she tries to enforce that as fairly as she can in the classroom. Outside the classroom though, these are the kids who have her wrapped around their fingers.

"And how are you coping with your father leaving, Penelope?" she asks, determined to be a listening ear for her student.

Penelope wrings her hands and she sniffs, "Is it bad that I'm relieved, Miss Matthews? I've known that my parents have no love for each other since I was five. I've always known that this was inevitable. I'm relieved that he's finally gone so he can stop bringing my family down. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Riley immediately says. "It makes you a good sister. I've always been proud of how kind and selfless you and Landon are. And the strength you're showing now? That strength can only come from someone good."

Though there are still tear tracks on her cheeks, red tinges Penelope's cheeks.

"I guess it helps that I've had a strong teacher for the past two years," Penelope smiles at her and Riley's heart soars. "I'll rewrite the essay, Miss Matthews."

"Yes, you will," Riley nods. "With a mud pie sundae on the house at Topanga's."

"I knew I was your favorite!" Penelope finally grins as she wipes away her tears and Riley rolls her eyes fondly.

As she and Penelope pack up their things, Riley cannot help but worry about Landon and the way he just left her classroom. She knows that Jessica will be able to calm him down, but Riley just wishes that she knows where he is so that she knows that he is safe.

She is aware of how traumatic it can be for a teenager to lose a parent, and one as soft as Landon may not be able to handle the change. He is lucky to have Penelope to ground him, and Jessica to be his shoulder to lean on. Riley just wishes that there could be figure in his life that he could look up to.

Her phone buzzes, and a small smile makes its way onto her face when she sees the message from her boyfriend.

 _Your kids made their way to the clinic. I'll bring them by after my shift ends. Love you, Princess, and don't worry. I've got them._

Huh, well how about that.

* * *

He watches as Landon and Jessica play with Ada. Lucas had been surprised when they had both shown up at the doorstep of his clinic, but one look at them, especially the boy, and Lucas had directed them into the store room where Ada had been resting.

When he is finally done with his shift half an hour later, he goes to the room to find Riley's students playing with Ada. He feels lighter when he notices that the tension in Landon's shoulders has eased.

Jessica notices his presence first, and smiles sweetly at Lucas, "Thanks for letting us be here, Dr Friar. Ada helps."

Like he has since he arrived, Landon remains quiet. Jessica nudges him, and the teenage boy looks at her, eyes creased in confusion. Lucas watches in amusement as Jessica gestures to Lucas with a shake of her head, and it takes a while before Landon gets the hint.

"Yeah, thanks, Dr Friar," he mumbles.

"Jessica, would you mind lending a hand to Dr Smackle? She's –"

"If you want me out, you just have to say so, Dr Friar," Jessica rolls her eyes, though a smile plays at her lips. "But I'm not going anywhere without Landon. I go where he goes."

"Your loyalty is admirable, Jessica," Lucas assures her. "But Dr Smackle actually does need help because our receptionist had to take an emergency leave of absence. Can you help?"

"Tell Miss Matthews to give me three As for my next assignment and we have a deal," Jessica grins cheekily and Landon snorts.

Lucas holds out his hand, "Deal."

Jessica narrows her eyes suspiciously, cautiously taking his hand. "Really?"

"Hey, a deal is a deal," Lucas confirms seriously and Jessica happily shakes his hand. When their deal is done, he smirks. "Of course, whether or not she listens to me is entirely up to her."

"Damn it," Jessica groans, pouts at him and then leaves the room.

Landon gives Lucas an impressed look, "That was pretty good, Dr Friar."

"I've had to keep up with Maya Hart for the past year, man," Lucas sighs dramatically. "A man has got to learn how to survive."

"Yeah…" Landon trails off, his attention back to Ada and Lucas sighs at being ignored again.

He has always liked Landon. The teenage boy hangs out at the café with his sister and best friend a lot and so, they have become regulars in his life too. Lucas has always admired how much Landon dotes on his twin sister, and how smitten he is with Jessica. And yet, his protective nature and loyalty always shines through.

Lucas has always been able to talk to Landon easily but it looks like that will not hold true today.

"Bad day at school?" Lucas tries and when Landon just shrugs, he nods.

He realizes that there is no way that he will be able to get the teen to talk if Landon does not want to and so, Lucas starts walking towards the door.

"Miss Matthews gave me an F for my paper," Landon says quietly and Lucas takes his place beside the boy.

He is aware of Landon's grade because Riley had shared her concerns with him the day before. She had been confused at the bad grade, and had decided that she would confront Landon and Penelope. Looks like that talk had not gone well for Landon.

"She must be giving up on me too," Landon wraps his arms around his knees and leans his head on them.

Lucas blinks, and wants to tell Landon that Riley giving up on anyone is one of the silliest things to believe but stops himself. He hears Riley's voice reminding him that Landon is in a delicate situation, and that he has to thread carefully.

So, instead, Lucas chooses to focus on another part of that sentence.

"Too?"

The vet's question is met with silence. Instead, Landon continues playing with Ada, though the smile that was present when Jessica had been with him earlier is no longer there.

Lucas clears his throat, not really knowing what to do.

He is not experienced with dealing with teenage boys. He barely held himself together when he was a teenager, so how can he help another?

"Well, uh, I'll be in my office if you need me," Lucas tells the boy, and makes his way to the door. He turns back to try to give Landon a sense of comfort one last time, "You know, like I told you when you came here with your classmates last week, animals are actually really good listeners. Ada listens to me when things get too rough around here. She'll listen to you too."

"I'm not talking to a cat," Landon scoffs, and Lucas shrugs.

"That's a shame then because the good thing about Ada? She can't tell you if you're right or wrong. She just wants to make you feel better."

He nods at Landon one last time and closes the door slightly, staying at the side in hopes of hearing Landon talk. When the teen does not say something after a while, Lucas sighs and starts to walk away when he hears the soft voice of Riley's student.

"My dad," Landon strokes Ada as she makes herself comfortable in his lap. "He, uh, he left last week and he told me that the life that we have – had – here wasn't good enough for him. We weren't good enough for him."

The unspoken words hang in the air though.

 _I wasn't good enough for him._

Lucas' heart sinks for the boy, and he finally closes the door gently to give Landon some privacy.

How terrible it must be for someone as young as Landon to think himself not good enough for his father. He knows firsthand how that must feel, and he makes the decision to talk to Landon after.

He had been lucky, Lucas realizes, because even when he had thought his father had given up on him, he knew that his father would always love him. He had always been able to differentiate between belief and love. Landon does not seem to.

Lucas knocks on Isadora's door when he sees that the receptionist counter is empty, not at all surprised when he sees his partner lecturing Jessica about the different medicines that she has just administered to her last patient. What he does find surprising is the way Jessica intently listens. Isadora being able to retain the attention of anyone other than him or Farkle when it came to veterinary terms is a rare occurrence.

"Sorry to interrupt," he smiles at them before he faces Jessica, "But do your parents know that you're here?"

"I texted my mom and Mrs Harriet when we left the school," Jessica confirms, and Lucas nods. "But you might want to text Miss Matthews though."

"And why is that?"

"We may or may not have walked out on her just now," Jessica grins sheepishly and Lucas frowns at her in disapproval. "In my defense, my only thought was to get Landon to feel better."

"Well, what's your defense for not informing Miss Matthews since you got here about an hour ago?"

"Err… It slipped my mind?" Jessica cutely raises her hands and Lucas just raises his eyebrows at her.

He points at Jessica sternly, "When we get to the café, we are going to have a long talk about why walking out on a teacher, especially Miss Matthews, is wrong."

"Oh my god, you're such a Dad," Isadora rolls her eyes and Jessica snorts. Lucas shoots her a dirty look. "Lucas, just text Riley and tell her they're here. There. Issues solved."

"This is far from over," Lucas tells Jessica sternly and the girl nods obediently. He winks at Isadora and closes her office door behind him before he texts his girlfriend and lets her know that her students are with him.

He is almost done with his last report for the day when Landon hesitantly pokes his head from the door.

"Dr Friar?" the teen calls for him softly and Lucas looks up at him. "Thanks."

Lucas notices the way his shoulders are not as tensed as before and feels pride coursing through him for his ability to help.

"May I give you my opinion, Landon?"

"Sure," Landon shrugs before he takes a seat opposite Lucas.

"No one is giving up on you," Lucas threads carefully, feeling slightly dejected when Landon goes back to wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact. "Especially not Miss Matthews. I live with the woman. I know how much she cares and believes in all of you. If she gave you an F, it's because the work you submitted was far from acceptable and she wants you to do better. She knows you can do better."

Silence. And yet, Lucas feels the need to continue.

"Whatever you're going through, you have to keep your friends close because they'll never let you lose yourself," Lucas advises. Landon stiffens again. "Don't close yourself off from them."

Landon's head snaps up, eyes wide as he looks at Lucas. The vet shoots him a knowing grin.

"It's okay to let them be strong for you this time," Lucas says, his mind going back to the first time he had been vulnerable with Riley during Pappy Joe's death anniversary. For the first time in a long while, he had leaned on someone he trusted and it made him feel so much safer and more peaceful.

He just hoped that he could convince Landon of that.

"Of course, you'll learn to cope with the pain in time but until then, lean on those who care for you. Jessica, Penelope, Miss Matthews… these are the people you can count on."

"My sister has enough on her plate and I don't want to burden Jessica with my dad issues," Landon crosses his arms, frowning as he regards Lucas.

"What about Miss –"

"What about you?" Landon mumbles and Lucas blinks at him. "Can I come to you?"

Without a moment of hesitance, Lucas replies, "Absolutely."

Huh, well how about that.

* * *

Penelope and Riley are already at the café when Lucas stops by with Landon and Jessica. Jessica gives her teacher a sweet smile before she plops herself beside her best friend. Penelope smiles softly at Jessica, leans her head on her shoulder and continues on with her work while Jessica uses her phone.

Landon, on the other hand, stays beside Lucas at the entrance of the café. He shifts from side to side, a clear indication that he is nervous, as he looks to Lucas. Lucas squeezes the teen's shoulders and nudges his head towards Riley. Landon nods slowly before he makes his way to Riley.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, Miss Matthews," he apologizes, not looking at her as he wrings his hands. "And I'm sorry that I accused you of not believing in me. I know you do."

"Promise that you do?" Riley asks softly, letting her doubts creep in just a little. It had hurt when he had said those words hours ago even when she knows that it had been said in a moment of weakness. But she has to know that he knows that she believes in him. Because she does.

"Yes, I promise," Landon nods before he finally lifts his head to look at her. "You're the best teacher in the world, Miss Matthews. You make us feel like we have a place to go to even when our home doesn't feel like a home. I'll make it up to you if I hurt you."

"Rewrite that essay and we're good," Riley compromises, a smile tugging at her lips when Landon grins at her.

"Deal," he holds out his hand and she laughs before she shakes it. "But I'm probably going to need an extension."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, Doctor Friar said that I could come work with him," Landon excitedly tells her and Riley's eyes crease in confusion. "I told him that I needed a part time job since my Dad left and I want to help my mom with the expenses. He told me that I could help maintain the state of the clinic and be a helping hand from time to time if extra hands are needed. Your boyfriend's the best, Miss Matthews."

"No arguments there," Riley locks eyes with the man they are talking about as Landon tells her about his new job.

She mouths a 'thank you' to Lucas and blows him a kiss, chuckling when he motions as though he is catching her kiss.

Oh, the things that man makes her feel. No way is she ever going to let him go.

* * *

That night, Riley lays her head onto his chest as he tells her about Landon's natural ability with the animals in his clinic. She looks up at him, fondness shining through at the way he talks about her students, glad that he is able to connect with people who are so important to her.

"I just hope this job really helps him with his mother," Lucas sighs. "He's a good kid."

"They both are," Riley nods. "Zay agreed to let Penelope work with him at the studio over the weekends with the juniors class. I hope that helps too."

"It will. With you looking out for them, they're going to be just fine," Lucas confidently says before he kisses her hair. Riley closes her eyes at his gesture, her lips curling into a pleased smile and Lucas finds that his heart is lighter at the sight of how she looks.

Peace, he realizes. She looks peaceful.

"Goodnight, Future Husband," she mutters as her eyes start drifting shut, and Lucas' heart stops at her words. He blinks as she closes her eyes tightly, the crinkles at the side of her eyes giving away that she is not really asleep yet. Her shoulders are tensed as she awaits his reaction.

Slowly, a grin spreads across his lips and Lucas kisses her hair again, heart racing.

"Goodnight, Future Wife," his soft reply comes through and he hugs her closer when the tension in her shoulders eases and her own smile makes it way to her face.

Her eyes remain close and soon, Lucas falls asleep, arms around Riley, both of them the perfect epitome of peace.

* * *

A week later, Riley smiles dreamily as she looks out the window of the ski lodge, mesmerized at the way the leaves fall from the trees, swaying in their descent. She picks up one delicately, eyes shining as she examines it, enamored by how something so simple could be so beautiful.

"What do you have there?" her boyfriend asks as he takes a seat beside her, eyes creased in confusion when she hands him the leaf she had just picked up.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she asks, eyes still on the leaf. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Yeah, I wake up to her every morning," Lucas smirks and wiggles his eyes at her.

"Smooth," she laughs, cheeks heating up. "Thank you for coming on this trip with me and my family. I know my Dad can be a little… dramatic."

Lucas chuckles at that, and Riley shakes her head at the memory of Cory practically pushing Lucas aside on the bus so that he could sit beside his daughter on the way to the ski lodge.

Riley had gaped at her father when he had smugly grinned at Lucas from his seat. She had been about to protest when Lucas holds out his hand to the seat in front of them, said, "After you, ma'am" to her mother and then sat beside Topanga. The priceless look on her father's face when Lucas winked at him had sent her into a fit of giggles she could not stop for the next few minutes.

"I like your father," sincerity shines through his voice and Riley laces her hand through his appreciatively. "You're not going to like what I have to say next."

Riley pouts at him, believing his words but knowing not to panic. By now, she can tell the difference between something that she has to actually be worried about and something that she will just not like from the tone in his voice and his facial expressions.

"What is it, Lucas?"

"I'm gonna have to be on my laptop for the rest of today and until tomorrow night," he grimaces and Riley feels her heart sinking.

She had been hoping that they could spend their time at the ski lodge together, especially since they had missed their chance at a romantic first anniversary date because of the drama with his father.

"Isadora has a complicated case that she needs to consult me on and I really need –"

"Go save that animal, Dr Friar," she cuts him off, squeezing his hand as she wills herself to be understanding. One of the many things she loves about him is how passionate he is about his job and how much time he dedicates to each animal that comes into his clinic. "We have three days here. We can spend the last day here together. Just you and me, okay?"

She leans into his touch when he places his hand on her cheek tenderly. Riley smiles at him softly as he draws closer to her, lips inches from hers. She closes her eyes as she savors the feel of his lips on hers like she always does when he finally closes the gap between them.

"I love you," he says when he pulls away. "Good thing we didn't plan anything for tonight or tomorrow, huh?"

Her heart sinks further at his words, and she forces the smile on her face to stay.

"Yeah," she laughs humorlessly.

"Have fun," Lucas gives her a final kiss on the cheek before he leaves her, jogging up the stairs and into their room.

Riley leans against the bench on the bay window, fighting the disappointment that has welled up in her as she fishes out a small box from her pocket.

She opens the box, and the silver band stares back at her.

Well, there goes her plan of asking Lucas to marry her at their planned romantic dinner later that night.

* * *

Lucas lets out a deep breath as he locks the door behind him, eyes closed as he tries to squash down the uneasy feeling in his chest. The look on her face when he had told her about his work had almost made him run back to her and tell her that he wanted nothing more than to spend time with her.

"So, did she fall for it?"

He sighs as he open his eyes to the sight of Maya and Josh on his and Riley's bed. Maya is practically bouncing while Josh grins excitedly.

"She did," Lucas nods, gulping down the sick feeling in his chest because of the lie he has just told Riley.

He does not have to contact Isadora. He does not have to be consulted on a difficult case. He just needs time to plan something perfect for their date tomorrow and he needs to make sure everything goes perfectly.

"Well, let me see it, Huckleberry," Maya holds out her hands, dimples dipped on her pretty face as she waits. The reminder of the small box that he has kept safe with him for the past three weeks makes his heart feel lighter. Carefully, he takes it out of his pocket and hands it to Maya and Josh, observing them for their reactions.

Josh scoots closer to Maya as she slowly opens the box. He nods approvingly at Lucas when he sees it. Maya's eyes widen at the sight of the item in that box before she gasps, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Lucas. She's going to love this," Maya picks up the engagement ring, the diamond glistening under the light.

Any doubts he might have had over the ring disappear at Maya's words and reactions. He knows that he can always count on Maya to know if or how Riley is going to react to something.

"So, what's the plan, Lucas?" Josh wipes away his wife's tears and looks to Lucas, waiting.

"Tomorrow, I propose to the love of my life," Lucas confidently grins. "And I'm going to need your help."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's a little long but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: The chapter I've been so anxious to write is finally here! I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 _3 days ago…_

 _Lucas paces back and forth the corridor of the Matthews' apartment, muttering under his breath, "You can do this. You're a grown man and you have nothing to fear. They love you and they think you're good for Riley. They won't say no."_

 _Even as he utters those words, his heart thumps wildly against his ribs. This visit marks the third time in a row that he has been to the outside of the Matthews this week. He had lost his nerve the previous two times and left without meeting Riley's parents as he had intended, and he is not about to leave empty-handed for the third time._

 _He stops right in front of their door, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes, determined, as he squares his shoulders and rings the doorbell immediately, afraid he would lose his nerve again._

 _Topanga opens the door, a teasing smile on her face before she calls out to her husband behind, "Look, Cory, he finally rang the doorbell. And it only took him three days!"_

 _Heat spreads through his cheeks, embarrassed at being caught._

 _"You knew I've been outside?" he asks, rubbing his neck nervously._

 _"Hate to break it to you, son, but your footsteps aren't light," Cory claps him on the back and Lucas smiles shyly at the way Cory has addressed him._

 _"Lucas, you know you never have to hesitate to enter our home," Topanga kindly assures him._

 _"Thank you, Mrs Matthews," Lucas grins boyishly._

 _"You know you're supposed to call me Topanga," the lawyer scolds him lightly and then cheekily adds, "And maybe, after you ask Riley to marry you, and she says yes, you can call me 'Mom'."_

 _"W- What?" Lucas stammers._

 _"WHAT?!" Cory yelps._

 _Topanga rolls her eyes at her husband's dramatic outburst, and instead focuses on Lucas. Lucas is gaping at her the same way Cory is and she chuckles._

 _"That is why you're here, isn't it? To ask for our blessings to marry Riley," she states matter-of-factly. He nods wordlessly and she squeezes his hand comfortingly. "Well, you have mine."_

 _"Thank you, Mrs Ma – I mean, Topanga," he nods and she kisses him on the cheek._

 _"You are the best thing that has ever happened to my daughter," Topanga tells him. "For so long, she has guarded her heart. I see how open she is with you and I know that you'll always make her happy. You'll never make her feel like she isn't enough. That is enough for me."_

 _Any doubts he may have had about his place in Riley's world dissipates at Topanga's words. He blinks back the tears that cloud his eyes._

 _"Thank you," he says softly. "For believing in my goodness like your daughter does. And for being my second mother. I know it has only been a year but –"_

 _"Thank you for being a good second son," Topanga hugs him from the side. She nudges her head towards her husband, "Good luck with this one."_

 _Lucas gulps at the face Cory is shooting him, resisting the urge to plead for Topanga not to leave him alone with her husband. Instead, he watches helplessly as Topanga gets up and leaves them to talk._

 _Cory's eyes are narrowed as he looks at Lucas calculatingly. The younger man wrings his hands nervously but he refuses to look away from the man who has raised Riley into the woman that Lucas loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with._

 _"Please tell me you were this scary, if not more so, with Jordan," he tries, a feeble attempt to break the nerve wrecking silence._

 _Cory scoffs, "Jonathan never bothered to involve himself into our family like you have, Lucas."_

 _Well, that has to be a plus for Lucas, right?_

 _He hears Cory sigh before the older man says, "Yes."_

 _Lucas whips his head up to look at Cory, eyes wide as he takes in the serene smile on Cory's face._

 _"W-What?"_

 _"Yes, you have my blessings to marry my daughter if – or when – she says yes," Cory nods. A hint of vulnerability crosses his face before he continues, "I am aware of how dramatic I can be but I've watched my daughter go through heartbreak so many times. I can't help but want to protect her heart. She's always been so open but Jordan changed that and for so long, she wasn't the woman she used to be. Until you came along."_

 _He feels the tension in his shoulders ease, and Lucas continues listening._

 _"I know it took a while for her to open up to you, but once she did, it was like she slowly remembered how to be Riley again. You pushed her to make amends with Topanga. You opened her heart again. You made the effort to be part of her family. And you are. I know you'll always make Riley happy and she'll never feel like she is less than she is with you."_

 _Cory stands up and holds out his hand, and Lucas takes it almost immediately, heart soaring when Cory pulls him in for a hug._

 _"If you hurt her, I'm throwing you out the bay window," Cory says and Lucas chuckles, stopping abruptly when Cory just raises his eyes at him. "I may not be strong enough but I have Josh, Shawn and Eric on my side, kid. They should be enough."_

 _Lucas wants to tell Cory that they really are not, but he keeps his opinions to himself and instead, humors the man. He nods at Cory._

 _"I would never hurt her, Mr Matthews," Lucas promises. "You know, she changed me too. I know that with her, I am at my best. She believes in me like no one else has and I know that I can be better."_

 _"And that is why I don't doubt that the both of you will last," Cory smiles approvingly. "Because she means more to you than she ever did to Jordan. And you mean just as much to her. So welcome to the family, Lucas. I'm glad you're here to stay."_

* * *

"That is still the most disgusting combination I've ever seen," Auggie scrunches up his nose as she squirts ketchup onto her plate of mac-and-cheese.

"Stop hating," Riley scoffs, cheekily waving her fork in front of her brother's face and laughing when he pretends to puke. "What are you up to today, Aug?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping that we could spend the day today," Auggie smiles boyishly. "Lucas told me that he'll be busy and everyone else has their own plans. What do you say?"

It has been a while since she last spent time with her brother, and her heart feels light at the gentle way he asked her. It is nice to know that no matter how old her brother is, he always wants to spend time with her.

"I would love that, Auggie," Riley grins.

A few hours later, they both come back to the ski lodge, Riley holding on to her brother with her arm slung around his shoulders. Exasperation clouds Auggie's handsome face as he helps her onto the bench nearest to the bay window.

"Riley, what happened?" her father worriedly runs up to her, her mother hot on his heels.

"She fell off her snowboard before we could even go down the slope," Auggie explains.

"I hate this place," Topanga whines as she makes herself comfortable beside Riley, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her daughter.

Riley giggles at the way her father uncomfortably shifts. She is very familiar with Corpanga's ski lodge story. When her father turns to look at her though, her eyes narrow in confusion at the way his face suddenly softens.

Cory has always looked at her that way, of course, and he has never been shy to let her know how proud he is of her. For the past few days though, it is as if his emotions have multiplied or something because there are times when she just wants to look away from the overwhelming fatherly pride and love that is etched on Cory's face when he lays eyes on her.

"Do you mind if your father and I accompany the both of you here?" Topanaga asks, and Cory's eyes raise hopefully at his children.

"I could get some hot cocoa and we can listen to the story of Mom and Dad's wedding again," Auggie suggests, a cheeky grin on his face. The mention of a wedding sends her heart racing for a while, but she smiles at her brother's suggestion.

"I would love that," Riley agrees sincerely, laughing when her father and mother practically squeeze the four of them together into a group hug.

* * *

 _Two days ago…_

 _"Dad let it slip that you're proposing to Riley," Auggie greets him at the café the next day, and Lucas resists the urge to groan._

 _"Remind me to keep him away from Riley for a while," he rubs his forehead to soothe the panic that wells up in him at the mention of Cory letting his proposal plans slip. His eyes widen when he notices the somber look on Auggie's face. "I promise I was going to tell you about it before I propose."_

 _"That really means a lot, Lucas," Auggie's stance softens slightly, but not enough for Lucas to be comfortable._

 _He has always had a good relationship with Auggie. The young man had been supportive of his and Riley's relationship from the start. If Auggie is worried about something, then Lucas is going to do everything he can to ease his worries._

 _"Is everything okay, man?" Lucas asks._

 _"Sit down," Auggie gestures to the stool in front of the counter and Lucas does as he is instructed, getting a hint of what is to come when Auggie crosses his arms across his chest._

 _"Auggie?"_

 _"I need to talk to you. Brother to future brother-in-law," Auggie begins seriously and Lucas leans closer, heart racing at the thought of being Auggie's brother-in-law._

 _"I'm all ears, buddy," Lucas gently prods._

 _"Riley's my sister and I'm her only brother. We've grown up looking out for each other. So as her only brother, I am telling you: Whatever you do, do not hurt my sister," Auggie warns, his jaw clenched._

 _"She is lucky to have you," Lucas smiles at the younger man proudly. "She told me about how you were there for her after Jordan left, and that you were the one who understood that she needed her space. But you were also the one who hated what her relationship with Jordan did to her the most. She told me that you wanted the pre-Jordan Riley back, and she tried so hard to be herself again for you."_

 _The mention of the painful days after Riley's almost wedding to Jordan must have ignited a sense of anger in Auggie because the man clenches his jaw like he always does when he is angry. Lucas has only seen him doing it once, and to see it again on Auggie because he was feeling for his sister makes Lucas respect the younger man even more._

 _"I will never put you in that position, Auggie," Lucas promises firmly. "I promise that I will never stop her from being who she is. She's perfect and I will never change that."_

 _"Good," Auggie nods approvingly before he smiles at Lucas and comes out from behind the counter to stand in front of Lucas. He holds out his hand, "Welcome to the family, brother."_

 _"I like the sound of that," Lucas grins as he takes Auggie's hand and brings him in for a hug._

 _"Me too," he hears Auggie say and his heart soars._

* * *

She is snuggled against her mother when Lucas finds her and her family at the bay window. Her eyes narrow at how stressed he looks. Wow, his case with Smackle must really be a tough one.

"Lucas, are you okay?" she asks, pulling away from Topanga to wobble over to him.

His eyes widen at the way she limps and he hurries towards her, taking her hand and guiding her back to sit down on the beck by the bay window.

"Am I okay?" his voice croaks as he gestures to her leg. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She rolls her eyes at his overprotectiveness, not at all surprised.

"It's just a sprain, I promise," she takes his hand and squeezes it. "I didn't tell you because it'll be fine in a day or two and I didn't want you to be more stressed than you already are with your case."

"Nothing is more important than you, Riley," he says, even more upset and she sighs as she rubs his arms comfortingly.

Like it always does when he puts her first, her heart soars with fondness. She puts her hand on his cheek, staring at him lovingly. As usual, it feels like they are the only two people in the room until her father clears his throat so loudly that Zay could probably hear him in New York.

Topanga laughs, "So, how is your case going, Lucas?"

"It's going great! There have been complications but I'm confident that we can overcome them," he says as he locks eyes with Topanga, smiling softly as though he is sharing an inside joke with her mother. She turns to her mother and sees the same smile mirrored on Topanga's face.

"What is going on?" suspicion colors her tone.

"Nothing," Lucas shakes his head and she might have believed him if her mother, brother and father had not said the same thing at the same time.

Okay, something is definitely going on.

"Anyway, I should get back to my case," Lucas kisses her on the forehead.

Riley and Topanga send Cory similar exasperated looks once Lucas has left and he just blinks at them innocently.

"You do know he is just going to get worse right?" Auggie chuckles at the betrayed glance his father shoots him. "He's gonna clear his throat every time you try to say 'I do' at the altar."

"I'm banning you from my wedding, Dad," Riley jokes, and Cory pouts at her.

"Riley, you've thought about your wedding?" her mother asks and Riley's heart stops at the way her family looks at her.

She can feel the heat in her cheeks, and she curses herself for being horrible at keeping things to herself.

"He's the one, Mom," she shrugs, and she is sure that her cheeks are almost as red as the apples on the counter.

"Honey, I hate to remind you but you said the same thing about Jordan," Topanga gently nudges her, and she sighs.

The reminder stings but it is the truth.

"I know, Mom, but it's been different with Lucas from the start," she says, noting the way her father and brother are regarding her as intently as her mother is. "He loves me for who I am. I can talk to him about anything and he knows he can talk to me about anything. I've never felt like I'm more invested in this relationship than he is. He never makes me feel like less than I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Riley, that was beautiful," her father takes her hand and squeezes it, his eyes wet with tears that he tries to blink away.

Riley fondly squeezes his hand back. She knows how much her father likes Lucas. She has caught him giving them approving looks since his first meeting with Lucas. She knows that he believes in her choice and respects it. He has just always been dramatic about her love life since her teenage years.

Not for the first time, she wonders if Lucas will be the same with their future children.

Huh, she likes the sound of that.

* * *

"Maya, she's onto us!" Lucas hisses when he barges into his and Riley's room in panic, stopping short when he takes in the room.

Purple roses and dandelions surround the room, and a small dining table stands in the middle. The light in the room has been dimmed so that the fire from the candle on top of the table burns brightly, and Lucas blinks at how beautiful the room looks.

When he had left earlier to find Riley after Auggie texted him about her fall, they had barely been done with the flowers.

"Guys, it's beautiful," Lucas tells her, mouth agape in wonderment.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much more can be done without having you panic every five minutes," Josh grins.

Lucas cannot even bring himself to shoot him a dirty look. Instead, he can only blink back the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he breathes, and Josh laughs as he claps his hand on Lucas' back.

"Riley deserves the best, and it seems like she's got it," Josh nods, and Lucas' heart soars at the full meaning behind the words of Riley's uncle.

"I'm glad you caught her on the Subway, Huckleberry," Maya holds out her arms and gives him a hug. When they pull away, she wipes away the tears in her eyes and grins at him, "Now, go find Riley. Tell her you love her. Ask her to marry you."

"Thank you," he says again.

"What are friends for?" Maya smiles when Josh slips his arm around her, and together, they leave the room.

He looks around, at peace, and then makes to walk out of the room. Before he leaves, he turns back.

There, at that table right there, he can see himself kneeling beside it, holding out his grandmother's ring as he asks Riley to marry him. There, right there, he can see her saying yes as tears cloud her beautiful eyes. There, right there, he can see himself slipping the ring onto her finger, her face shining with love.

He lets out a deep breath.

Time for his moment.

* * *

Riley is alone for the first time that day. Her parents have retreated to their rooms, after her father had yawned dramatically and loudly proclaimed that he was tired. Her mother had acted just as weird. Topanga had rolled her eyes at her husband after he had sprinted off, kissed Riley and even more strange was the slight tears in her eyes.

"Our parents are weird," she had said to Auggie and her brother had laughed. He, at least, normally told her to not be up to late and walked back to his room to call his girlfriend.

"Hey, babe," Lucas' voice jolts her out of her thoughts and she lights up at the sight of him.

He is nervous about something, she realizes. His hands are in his jacket, and his eyes are creased. An uncertain smile plays at the edge of his lips.

Wow, he must have really had a tough case.

"Come here," she holds out her hand, gently pulling him down beside her. Riley slips herself into Lucas' arms easily, and leans her head onto his chest. His heart is beating fast.

"Tough day, huh?" she asks sympathetically and he lets out a deep breath.

"You can say that," his voice cracks slightly.

"Whatever it is, you'll get through it," she assures him. "I'm sorry that work is getting you down but I believe in you."

"Yeah?"

"I will always believe in you."

At her words, the tension in his shoulders ease. His heart is still racing but when she looks up at him, the stress from before has morphed.

Lucas is looking at her with such love and adoration, not different from the way he always looks at her but there is so much more intensity now. She wants to look away, suddenly shy, but she finds that she cannot.

Not for the first time, she cannot help but compare him to Jordan. With Jordan, she had never been able to feel as though her presence helped him. When he had a bad day, she was never the reason that he calmed down. With Lucas, it was as though just being there with him is enough. She brings him peace, just like he brings her hope.

It is funny. A year and a half ago, she had vowed to always guard her heart. But right now, in the arms of the man she loves – the man who has pushed through the barriers that she set up – she is glad that she was never enough for Jordan. Because she has Lucas now, and he is hers as much as she is his.

Her heart is full, she realizes. Lucas Friar is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Because she knows the love that is shining on his face will never change. Because with him, she does not have to guard her heart. With him, she can always keep the faith.

Slowly, she lifts her hand and puts it on his cheek, smiling at the way he leans into her touch.

"I love you," she tells him, and the soft smile – the one he only reserves for her – that he gives her makes her heart race like it always does. Her thumb caresses his cheek.

"Marry me," he breathes and her heart stops.

"W-What?"

* * *

He cannot help the smile that spreads across his lips when she pulls away from him, eyes adorable wide as she regards him. Lucas stands, never taking his eyes off her.

He had a plan. He was supposed to bring her back to their room, have a romantic candle light dinner and then get down on one knee. But just like they had since the day he met Riley, his plans changed.

Seeing her at the bay window of the ski lodge had made his hands starts to sweat. He had stopped for a while to just look at her, and suddenly, he felt like he could not breathe. It was not because he was second-guessing his decision to ask her to marry him. On the contrary, he started worrying about whether or not his proposal was good enough for the person who has believed in him since their first meeting.

But then she had seen him, eyes lighting up and when she had seen the state he was in, offered him comfort like she always does. And just like that, everything had been okay again.

"Marry me," he says more confidently now, and kneels in front of her. Lucas takes out the velvet box, and smiles through his tears as Riley covers her mouth with her own tears in her eyes. "You know, I had this whole plan. I spent the whole day with Maya and Josh, decorating our room so that it would be the perfect proposal spot. But seeing you here at this window changed my plans. You always do that. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He wipes the tears that slip down her cheeks, "I love you so much, Riley Matthews. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

She blinks at him, and he gulps when she stands up. Oh no, she is going to walk away. She is going to –

Riley reaches for something in her pocket. He watches her in confusion.

"Err, Riley? An answer will be nice."

"Urgh, why do they make pockets in lady pants so tight?" she groans, and even though his heart is racing a mile a minute, he cannot help but chuckle at how adorable she is. He is about to question her again but stops when she finally pulls out a box.

His eyes widen as she kneels in front of him, wanting to protest at her action when she winces. Instead, she covers his mouth with her free hand, and then nods when he promises not to say a word.

"I bought this a week ago," she opens up the box, and his heart soars at the silver band that glistens under the light. "You know, before you came into my life, it was so easy to push everyone else aside. But then you come along, and you've never made me feel unworthy. You've never made me feel little for being Riley. I love you so much, Lucas Friar. Will _you_ marry me?"

A week ago. She had planned to ask him to marry her a week ago. She had taken the first step. She has been ready for a while.

"Together?" he asks and grins when she nods.

"Together."

"Yes," they both softly say, eyes never leaving each other.

Lucas slips her ring onto her finger, and she does the same for his. Almost immediately, they crash their lips to each others, blissful in each others arms.

Cheers erupt from the bottom of the bay window, and Riley and Lucas laugh when they see that her family has watched their proposals. She pulls away from him, leaning her head onto his chest as he holds her tight, and happily shows off her ring to her grandmother and mother.

As Maya Facetimes their other friends in New York, Lucas finds himself reaching for Riley again.

He never wants to let her go. And he never will.

* * *

A/N: Whew! This was a long one. I hope you've enjoyed reading this! Just one (or two, I have not decided) more chapters to go and then we'll be done! You know the drill! Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	20. Chapter 19

_Three years ago…_

 _Riley looks at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her dress as she tries to smile. Her heart thuds wildly against her chest as she takes the image of herself in. She knows she looks good, but somehow, something feels missing._

 _She shakes herself out of her thoughts. No, she will not let her insecurities and doubts get the better of her. Today is her wedding day. She loves Jordan, and Jordan loves her. That should be enough._

 _She tries to smile again._

 _"Honey? You've been in here a while – Oh, Riley, you look beautiful," tears cloud Topanga's eyes as she takes in her daughter. Love for Riley shines bright and that is what makes Riley smile genuinely for the first time that day._

 _"Thanks, Mom," she smiles softly, reaching out for her mother and finding comfort when Topanga squeezes her hand._

 _For a moment, the heaviness in her heart is forgotten as her mother and best friend fuss over her._

* * *

Present day…

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah, Auggie?"

"Why aren't you nervous?" the younger man asks, slight suspicion in his voice as he regards Lucas. "Josh was practically a mess on his wedding day. Pretty sure he burned a hole through the carpet."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this conversation," Josh whines defensively, and Zay, Auggie and Lucas chuckle. The doctor sighs before he puts his hands on his hips and says, "Auggies has a point though. Why _are_ you so calm?"

Lucas shrugs contently, "Trust me, my heart has been racing since she said yes six months ago."

"But?"

"But I'm marrying my better half in less than an hour. She's the best person in my life and I'm the luckiest man in the world. What do I have to be worried about?"

Auggie nods in approval, and Lucas rolls his eyes when Zay and Josh dramatically pretend to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"She's lucky to have you too, you know," Auggie smiles softly and Lucas' heart soars.

* * *

Riley sighs as she takes in her reflection, smoothing out her wedding dress. A small smile plays at the edge of her lips, and her heart is racing at the happiness that she practically exudes.

In a less than an hour, she is marrying the love of her life. In less than an hour, she will be walking down the aisle towards Lucas, and her eyes will only be on him just like she knows his will only be on her. In less than an hour, she is going to say 'I do' with no doubts, no hesitancy, no regrets.

Because no matter what the future holds, time with Lucas is something she can never regret.

Today is the happiest day of her life.

"Riley?" a knock on her dressing room door startles her out of her thoughts and she turns as her mother peeks through the door. Tears swarm Topanga's eyes as she takes in the sight of her daughter. "Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful."

Riley smiles softly, holding out her hand to her mother. Her mother enters the room, her best friend close behind, and Riley blinks back her tears when she hears her gasp.

Her mother takes her hand and squeezes it, hugging her close.

"I'm so proud of you," Topanga tells her, and Riley sniffs.

"Thanks, Mom," Riley leans further into her mother's embrace.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

 _Riley waits outside the church doors, her shoulders tensed as she regards her father. Not for the first time since her engagement, there is an awkward and tensed silence between her and her father._

 _"Honey?"_

 _"Yeah, dad?" she plasters a smile onto her face, and almost drops her façade when her father just looks at her with such understanding._

 _"Are you sure, Riley?" concern seeps into his voice, and Cory squeezes his daughter's hand._

 _The love and concern on her father's face – the one she knows will always be there no matter what – makes her want to scream. She wants to yell that everything in her is telling her to walk away, and that Jordan does not love her the way a husband should love his wife._

 _"Riley?"_

 _It is too late to walk away now, she decides. She'll win her husband over in time. Her parents have taught her that love conquers all, and that all she has to do is fight for the man she loves._

 _The gnawing in her chest screams against her rationale but she pushes down the overwhelming urge to vomit._

 _"I'm ready, Dad," she lies to her father, the weight on her chest tightening as the doors open._

* * *

She waits at the entrance of her apartment roof, one arm looped around her father's while her hands grip her bouquet lightly. A small smile plays at the edge of her lips when she hears the melodious tune, courtesy of Isadora, play on the roof. Beside her, her father nudges her as the flower girl walks out in front of them.

"I'm so proud of you," Cory tells her and she beams at her father.

"Thanks, Dad," she kisses him on the cheek.

"Ready, honey?" Cory asks, his own smile contagious as tears cloud his eyes., when Maya walks out

Riley beams at him, "Ready."

As she takes her first steps down the aisle, she lets out a deep breath. Her heart beats wildly and the smile on her face widens at the sight of Lucas on the other end of the altar.

Lucas' breath hitches the moment she enters, and his rapidly beating heart slows down. Riley is a vision, her wedding dress trailing after her. Her beautiful long hair cascades down her shoulders, and a flower crown sits at the top of her head. Her eyes, only for him, shines with such love that he wants to look away but he cannot. E knows if he takes his eyes off her for one second, he will regret it for the rest of his life.

Riley cannot stop the tears in her eyes nor keep the smile off her face. She is vaguely aware of the tight grip that she has on her father, her attention solely on the handsome man that makes her heart race like no other can on the other end of the altar. She winks at him as she reaches him, and she feels excitement course through her.

Lucas walks up to her and her father, and Riley hugs her father tight before Cory places her hand in Lucas'. Before he leaves though, Cory holds out his hand to Lucas, and pulls the younger man in for a hug. Riley sighs happily.

Lucas leans into the hug, clapping Cory on the back, thankful for the family he has gained.

"Take care of her," Cory whispers, vulnerability crossing his aging face.

"Always," Lucas promises when he pulls away. Cory nods in approval, and goes to take his place beside Topanga while the couple makes their way to the altar.

"Dearly beloved," Farkle starts and the couple grin at each other, hands clasped tightly, neither ever wanting to let go. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love that Riley and Lucas have for one another. For the past two years, I have watched the love between them blossom and strengthen. I have watched them grow as people and open up their hearts to each other and to those around them. Their love for each other is selfless and true, and I could not be happier to witness and be part of their amazing journey."

"I love you," Lucas mouths to Riley, and she giggles as she mouths those words back.

"Before they exchange their vows, does anyone in this room object this union?" Farkle asks, and when nobody steps up, grins. "Lucas, would you like to say your vows?"

Zay hands Lucas the piece of paper he had been obsessing over for the past month, wanting nothing more than to write the perfect vows. Now though, looking at her, Lucas knows he does not need a piece of paper to let Riley know how he feels. And just like that, he crumples the piece of paper that holds the vows her worked so hard over and lets the words flow out easily.

"Riley, Auggie asked me just now why I was so calm. Why I wasn't nervous for our big day. The thing is, when I think about the future that we will have together, I feel peaceful. Because I know that no matter what, I will always have your love and your patience and your kindness. No matter what, I will always have you. And knowing that will always bring me peace. It will always ground me. I love you, Riley Matthews. And I will love you for the rest of my life. I promise to always share my burden with you, and to always be the one you can come to when you need to share yours. I choose you, Riley, and I really want you to choose me."

"I do," she says immediately, sniffing through her tears and Lucas resists the urge to kiss her right there and then.

She feels as though she is going to burst with happiness.

"Riley, you may say your vows," Farkle winks at her and Riley nods.

She lets out a deep breath before she says, "I love you so much. Lucas, before I fell on your lap, I promised myself that I would never open up to another person because it made me vulnerable. You waited until I was ready. You always had faith in me and you never gave up on me. You've never made me feel like I wasn't enough and I know you never will."

Lucas squeezes her hand when she chokes a little before she continues, "We have this one life, and for a while, it felt like I was just floating in the wind. But then you come along and I was lucky to land on a person I could always talk to. A person I will always value. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," he says without hesitation.

"Alright, you may now exchange the rings," Farkle says and they do, hands shaking slightly as they slip the wedding bands onto each other's fingers.

"Lucas, do you take Riley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish for as long you both shall live?"

"I do," Lucas confidently says, and Riley bounces, wanting nothing more than to scream in happiness.

"And Riley –"

"Yes!"

"Would you –"

"Absolutely."

"Take Lucas –"

"Any time at all."

"To be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Farkle says quickly, shooting her an exasperated look as he tries to regain his breath.

Lucas does not resist the urge to laugh, shoulders shaking at how adorably proud Riley looks of herself. Around them, their family chuckle fondly at Riley's response, all of them elated to witness her happiness.

"I do," she nods, cheeks red as she grips his hand tighter.

"With the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now – okay," Farkle rolls his eyes when the couple surge towards each other.

Cheers and laughter erupt on that roof as the couple kisses. When they pull away, Lucas leans his forehead onto Riley's and it is as though it is just the two of them. He gently wipes away her tears and she smiles up at him.

Together, like they will for the rest of their lives, they walk down to their apartment to have their celebration party with their family and friends. Together, they start the rest of their lives, united and strong. Together - for the rest of their lives. Huh, they love the sound of that.

* * *

 **A/N: Just one more chapter and then we're done! I really hope you've all enjoyed this story :)**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I really hope that you have all enjoyed reading this story. I know that I definitely enjoyed writing it. A special thanks to my consistent reviewers who have motivated me and whose reviews I keep checking for.**

 **So, this epilogue is dedicated to Discursus, naelacy, volleyballer82, beatzlc, nona0310, DarkyRawrz, Siennese, violet1429 and Tricia Belle and Guest. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 _Four years later…_

Riley sighs when she sees her former student enter her café, not at all surprised at the forlorn look that Jessica dons on. She takes the raspberry cheesecake from the counter and places it in front of the high schooler.

"Everything okay, Jessica?"

"Landon asked me to the dance. Like, as a _date_ date," Jessica tells her, and Riley suppresses the squeal that threatens to leave her lips.

It's about damn time.

"And what did you say?" Riley grins, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

Jessica's face scrunches up sheepishly, "I kinda froze."

 _Uh-oh._

She must have said that aloud because Jessica groans and slides down the couch. The teenager dramatically grabs a pillow and puts it on her head, screaming into it. Riley apologetically smiles at the other customers.

Thank goodness for a slow day.

Jessica mumbles something into the pillow and Riley fondly shakes her head, Gently, she takes the pillow away from Jessica and lifts her eyebrow at the younger woman.

"It gets worse, Mrs Friar," Jessica pouts. "After Penny shook me out of my daze, I pointed to a non-existent person, and then ran in the other direction when they turned. I've been avoiding Landon since."

"Don't you want to say yes?" Riley asks, curious.

She has seen this coming since her first lesson with them. Riley has not missed the subtle looks that they share with each other in class nor has she missed the way they have protected each other.

When Jessica remains silent, Riley prods her gently, "Do you have feelings for him?"

Jessica sighs, worry marring her youthful face, and she says, "I don't know when things changed. But it did, and I started looking at him differently. I started having these feelings and I don't know what to do with them."

Realization dawns onto her and Riley softly regards Jessica, "You're afraid that things will change."

"He's my best friend and what we have is special. What if –"

"What if you say yes, go on a date with him, things go wrong and awkward between the two of you and you lose him?" Riley finishes for her. She takes Jessica's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze before she continues, "Your friendship with Penelope and Landon is really special. And I understand how scared you must be right now. So I'm just going to ask you three questions, and I need you to answer them honestly, okay?"

Jessica nods and Riley asks her first question, "Is there anything in the world that will stop you from being there for Penelope when she needs you?"

"No," Jessica's response is immediate, just as Riley expected it would be.

"Is there anything in the world that will stop you from being there for Landon when he needs you?"

"Never," Jessica firmly says and Riley nods satisfactorily.

"Is there anything in the world that will stop them from being there for you when you need them?"

"No," Jessica smiles, and Riley pats her on the back.

"It seems like you have a lot of faith in your friendship, Jessica," Riley grins. "Yes, it is important to be cautious but it is even more important to have hope in the relationships that you have. And it seems like you do."

"Keep the faith, right?" Jessica cheekily reminds herself of her former teacher's favorite phrase and Riley nods. Happily, with a grin so wide Riley wonders if her student's cheeks will hurt, Jessica leaps up and proclaims, "Excuse me, Mrs Friar, I have a boy to say yes to."

She gives Riley a quick hug, grabs her bag and skips out of the café. At the entrance, she greets Lucas and gives him a high five before she leaves Topanga's.

"That doesn't have to do with my moping assistant in the animal clinic, does it?" Lucas asks, amusement evident on his face.

"Landon's moping, huh?" Riley laughs.

"Oh yeah, totally brooding. Something about the girl he likes running away from him after he asked her out," Lucas raises his eyes as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa. "Sounds familiar?"

"Hey, I never ran away from you," Riley protests.

"No, but you did turn me down," Lucas reminds her.

"Well, yes, but then we became friends. You opened my heart bit by bit and –"

"And then you said yes and made me happier than I ever was."

"And then before I knew it, my heart was yours," Riley lovingly smiles.

"And mine was yours," Lucas softly regards her, leaning in. "Hey, Riley?"

"Lucas?"

"I love you," he caresses her cheek and she leans into his touch.

Riley moves forward and kisses him, eyes not leaving his when she pulls away and says, "I love you too."

"Urgh, Mommy and Daddy are being gross again, aren't they, Joey?" Maya's voice startles them, and Riley and Lucas purse their lips at the interruption, silently promising to continue their alone time together at home.

"Gross!" their three-year-old son, Joey, imitates his godmother and Lucas sighs exasperatedly when Maya blows him an air kiss.

"There's my favorite boy!" Riley holds out her hands, loving the way her son squirms out of Maya's arms and waddles into hers. She peppers him with kisses, heart swelling when he giggles.

Maya bids the couple goodbye, leaving the family to themselves.

"What, no hugs for Daddy?" Lucas pouts and laughs when Joey jumps into his arms next.

As she watches the two most important people in her life play with each other, Riley sighs contentedly. Her son's elated giggles make her smile and she watches them as peace consumes her.

"Thank you, Riley," Lucas says softly, and though he does not say much, she knows what he means.

 _Thank you for this family. Thank you for your heart. Just, thank you._

"Thank you, Lucas," she mouths back to him.

Just like that, she holds on to the hope for their family, their faith in each other, and their love.

She holds on for the rest of her life.


End file.
